Supergirl Arrow Endgame
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Suite de ma fic Infinity War/Arrowverse) Au lendemain de la défaite contre Thanos, qui a anéanti d'un claquement de doigt la moitié de l'univers, Supergirl, Arrow et les Avengers restants sont confrontés à la plus grande de toutes leurs épreuves : trouver en eux-mêmes la force de se relever et découvrir le moyen de vaincre Thanos une fois pour toutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça y est ! Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, j'ai enfin commencé la suite de ma fic crossover Arrowverse Avengers dans l'histoire d'Endgame. This is the chapitre 1. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

__Autrefois… je m'appelais Kara Zor-El, __

__Je viens de Krypton, j'étais une réfugiée sur cette planète. On m'envoya sur Terre pour protéger mon cousin. Mais ma capsule fut déviée de sa trajectoire et le temps que j'arrive à destination, mon cousin était adulte et il était devenu Superman. __

__J'ai, ensuite dissimulé mes pouvoirs jusqu'à qu'un accident m'oblige à révéler au monde entier qui j'étais. Pour la plupart des gens, j'étais reporter chez CatCo Worldwide Media mais en secret je travaillais avec ma sœur adoptive pour le DEO afin de protéger ma ville des manifestations extra-terrestres et de tous ceux qui voudraient lui nuire. ___Je suis… Supergirl. Du moins, je l'étais._

_Tout a changé quand Thanos a débarqué et a anéanti la moitié de l'univers avec le pouvoir des six Pierres d'Infinité. Et que j'ai vu tout mon entourage réduit en cendres. On avait perdu. On avait __**tous**__ perdu._

* * *

**Song :Dear Mr Fantasy of Traffic.**

**Quelque part dans l'espace**

Le Benatar, ancien vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie, naviguait dans l'espace à des milliers années-lumière de la Terre. Les seuls occupants à bord étaient Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, Oliver Queen alias Green Arrow et Nebula, une ancienne enfant de Thanos qui s'était rebellé contre lui. Tous les autres étaient partis en poussières.

À bord du vaisseau, Oliver faisait de son mieux pour rester optimiste. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont tout le monde s'était désintégré devant lui sur Titan. Il pensait à toute son équipe sur Terre, à Felicity et à William. Avaient-ils survécus? Étaient-ils partis en poussière également ? Oh, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Durant les premiers jours dans l'espace, il s'était consacré à se fabriquer un nouvel arc et des flèches, à partir d'objets qu'il avait récupérés sur Titan. Tout en construisant sa nouvelle arme, il avait fait connaissance avec le caractère pragmatique de Nebula. Elle lui avait raconté son passé, les années qu'elle avait passée à servir Thanos avant de se rebeller. Pour Oliver, il était évident qu'elle considérait Thanos de la même façon que sa petite sœur Thea considérait Malcolm Merlyn. Parler avec elle, tout en fabriquant son arc lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa famille et à ses compagnons. Nebula s'était même occupée de la blessure de Tony.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les chances de rejoindre la Terre s'amenuisaient. Durant la bataille sur Titan, les piles à combustibles s'étaient fissurés, mais Tony et Nebula avaient trouvés le moyen d'inverser la charge ionique et obtenir quarante-huit heures de vol de plus. Mais maintenant, ils étaient au point mort. Leurs réserves de nourriture s'étaient épuisés. Oliver et Tony commençaient à souffrir de malnutrition. Et la Terre se trouvait toujours hors de leur portée. À croire qu'ils allaient mourir dans l'espace.

Plusieurs fois pour passer le temps, Tony et Nebula jouaient au football sur du papier. Tony avait proposé à l'archer de le rejoindre, mais ce dernier avait refusé, préférant se consacrer à son arc et ses flèches.

Enfin, Oliver s'était de nouveau installé sur un des sièges du cockpit et observait les étoiles depuis le hublot. C'était un spectacle magnifique, il devait l'admettre. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il allait finir ainsi. Depuis l'Île de Liam Yu jusque là. Si seulement, il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de ses proches sur Terre. Si ils étaient tous en poussière, Oliver préférait mourir de malnutrition plutôt que d'affronter le monde sans sa famille.

Il avait observé Tony Stark envoyer un message d'adieu à sa bien-aimée Pepper Potts, puis s'était évanoui. Avec l'aide de Nebula, il l'avait installé sur un siège du cockpit. L'archer avait repris sa place et attendit. Il attendit le moment où il sentirait ses forces le quitter. Il s'imaginait voir le visage de Felicity et de son fils avec lui.

Alors qu'il attendit la mort, une lumière vive lui éblouit les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce le paradis ? Non, il était certain d'être encore vivant, malgré son état faible. Oliver faisait tout pour essayer de distinguer cette brillante lumière qui l'éblouissait et parvint à apercevoir… une femme ?

_Une femme dans l'espace ? Était-ce Kara ? Non, elle ne ressemble pas à Kara. Une femme qui flotte dans l'espace ? Mais qui est-elle ?_

La femme blonde qui flottait dans l'espace observa les occupants du cockpit, puis elle disparut. Peu après, Oliver sentit le vaisseau bouger. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce un ange de l'espace qui venait à leurs secours ?

* * *

**Terre des Avengers**

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines depuis la bataille au Wakanda. Depuis que Thanos avait claqué des doigts, et que la moitié de l'univers avait disparue. C'était le chaos total sur toute la Terre.

Dans le quartier général des Avengers, maussade, Kara regardait les personnes disparus sur un écran holographique. La kryptonienne était énormément affectée par la puissante défaite dont ils venaient de subir. Elle avait vus ses amis Barry et J'onn disparaître, ensuite sa sœur Alex, puis d'autres qui étaient partis en poussière. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la tragédie de Krypton. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand son monde avait été détruit. Le chagrin, le désespoir, le deuil… Voilà qu'elle revivait presque la même tragédie aujourd'hui, et elle ignorait si elle serait capable de la surmonter.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivis, Kara avait renoncé à sa cape de super-héroïne, portait des vêtements simples et faisait tout pour aider les Avengers survivants à localiser Thanos, sans résultats. Durant ses recherches, elle avait fait la connaissance de Carol Danvers, alias Captain Marvel. Une femme aux super-pouvoirs incroyables. Elle serait l'équivalente d'une Supergirl sur cet univers parallèle. Kara l'avait rencontré après qu'un homme avait tenté de la contacter sur un vieux bipeur. Elle avait répondu présente et s'était empressé de les aider.

La kryptonienne n'était pas retournée sur sa Terre depuis le Wakanda. Pas une seule fois. Elle savait que son monde avait subi les ravages du claquage de doigts du Titan Fou, et n'était pas prête à affronter le chaos sur sa propre ville. Elle n'avait pas cherchée à savoir si ses autres amis étaient encore en vie. John Diggle, en revanche, était retourné sur Terre – 1, puis était revenu quelques temps après. Kara n'avait pas osé lui demander comment il allait. Vu son regard désemparé, elle en conclut que sa Terre était dans le même chaos que sur celle des Avengers.

Alors qu'elle regardait les personnes disparus sur l'écran holographique, tout le bâtiment se mit à trembler légèrement, puis sévèrement. D'après son super-ouïe, il s'agissait d'un vaisseau spatial.

Elle sortit dans la cour extérieure du complexe, et observa le ciel étoilé. Elle fut rejointe par Steve Rogers (qui venait de raser sa barbe), Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes et Pepper Potts. Puis ensuite, vint John Diggle, près de la kryptonienne.

Tous aperçurent le grand vaisseau, soutenu par Captain Marvel se poser en douceur dans la cour. Les trains d'atterrissage se déployèrent lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis, Kara aperçut Tony et Oliver, soutenus par une humanoïde bleuâtre. Steve accourut aider Tony, tandis que Kara et Diggle foncèrent pour aider Oliver.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, murmura Tony à Steve.

\- Nous non plus, Tony.

Oliver, dans un état affaibli, parut soulagé de voir enfin des visages familiers.

\- Kara… John…

\- Oliver, fit la kryptonienne en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, Oliver, s'exclama Diggle, le regard bouleversé.

\- Thanos… a gagné… marmonna l'archer, le regard ailleurs, alors qu'il se retirait de l'étreinte de son amie.

\- Oui, nous avons tous perdus ! répondit Kara.

Oliver fut surpris de voir seulement Kara et John le prendre en charge.

\- Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi il n'y a que vous ?

Kara et Diggle s'échangèrent des regards tristes. Oliver les observa tous les deux, et réalisa que ses craintes qu'il avait eu ces dernières semaines étaient fondés. Après un silence, John Diggle regarda son ami en répondant d'un air maussade :

\- Il n'y a que nous, Oliver ! Renée, Curtis, Dinah… ils ont été réduits en cendres…

L'archer de Terre – 1 reçut un creux dans l'estomac à cette révélation, puis regarda John avec un air effaré.

\- Felicity ?

Diggle secoua la tête, en signe de réponse. Oliver sentit ses larmes tomber.

\- Et William ? Mon fils ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Diggle secoua la tête avant de répondre :

\- Je suis retourné sur notre Terre après… ce qui s'est passé… Star City est complètement anéanti. Beaucoup de gens sont partis en poussière, comme ici… Lyla et mon fils ont disparus… Je n'ai pas retrouvé William… Je pense… qu'il a disparu, lui aussi.

Ainsi, ses craintes se réalisèrent. Oliver avait perdu sa famille. Il n'avait plus d'équipe, et plus de famille. Complètement affligé, l'archer s'effondrât au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Kara, le visage peiné s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- J'ai perdu ma sœur ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Oliver !

* * *

Plus tard, tous étaient rassemblés dans le salon. L'écran holographique affichait les visages des personnes qui avaient disparus en poussière. Oliver et Tony étaient assis à une table, branchés à des perfusions pour guérir. Tous les deux étaient maussades.

Après avoir tous fait connaissance, James Rhodes fit une mise au point sur la situation :

\- Ça fait vingt-trois jours que Thanos est venu sur Terre.

\- Tous les gouvernements du monde sont en pièces, poursuivit Natasha. Les ministères qui fonctionnent encore essaient de faire un recensement. Mais on dirait bien qu'il a… Il a fait exactement ce qu'il avait promis de faire. Thanos a anéanti 50% de tous les êtres vivants. Et sur tout le Multivers apparemment.

Tout en écoutant, Oliver aperçut le visage holographique de Peter Parker, et eut de nouveau un creux dans l'estomac. Peter Parker, alias Spider-Man, ce jeune homme qui avait combattu à ses côtés contre Thanos sur Titan. Il avait été témoin de sa disparition.

\- Et où est-il, maintenant ? interrogea Tony.

\- On ne sait pas, déclara Steve. Il a… Il a ouvert un portail, et l'a traversé.

Tony regarda tout le monde et remarqua Thor dans un coin, qui ruminait, l'air maussade.

\- C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Bah, il est furax, fit Rocket qui s'était fait petit jusque là. Il croit qu'il a échoué. D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tort, mais faut reconnaître qu'il est loin d'être le seul dans ce cas.

Oliver et Tony remarquèrent alors le raton laveur parlant et parurent abasourdis.

\- C'est marrant, il y a encore une seconde, je croyais que t'étais un ours en peluche, s'exclama Tony.

\- J'en suis peut-être un, répliqua le raton laveur.

Oliver, les yeux fixés sur Rocket, murmura à John à voix basse :

\- Est-ce que c'est un…

\- Oui Oliver, c'en est un, mais ne le dis pas à haute voix. Il est très susceptible.

_D'abord une Cape, maintenant un raton laveur qui parle ! Quel drôle d'univers !_

\- Ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on traque Thanos, expliqua Steve. On a beau avoir des scanners, des satellites, on a rien. Tony, Mr Queen, vous l'avez affronté.

\- Affronté ? s'exclama Oliver choqué. Le mot est faible.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? ajouta Tony. On ne l'a pas affronté. Il nous a explosé la tronche avec une planète, pendant que le magicien des fêtes foraines lui retire son stock. Je n'appelle pas ça un combat. Il est invincible.

\- Il n'avait que cinq Pierres quand il était devant nous, répliqua sombrement l'archer de Terre – 1. Nous, on n'avait aucune chance de gagner face à lui. Comme Tony l'a dit, il est invincible !

\- Et il ne vous a pas laissés des indices ? Des coordonnées ? demanda Steve.

Oliver resta neutre avant de rétorquer :

\- Il a seulement dit qu'il comptait se reposer après ça. Se reposer et voir le soleil se lever sur un univers reconnaissant.

\- Reconnaissant ? s'exclama Kara, hors d'elle. Quelle cinglé !

\- Il y a des années que je le voyais venir, reprit Tony. J'ai eu une vision, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je pensais que je rêvais.

\- Tony, j'ai besoin que tu te reprennes, insista Steve en se levant vers son ami.

\- Moi, j'avais besoin de toi, répondit Tony en regardant Steve Rogers avec un regard noir. Je le dis au passé, alors tes besoins… on s'en balance, il est trop tard, mon gars ! Désolé !

Il se mit à se lever et à bouger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et poursuivit toujours avec son air maussade en retirant sa perfusion :

\- J'ai surtout besoin de me raser. Et je me souviens très bien de vous avoir dit… à tous, vie ou de mort, qu'il fallait qu'on créée un bouclier de protection tout autour du monde, vous vous souvenez ? Même si ça impactait nos précieux droits de l'homme ou pas, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire d'urgence.

\- Et ça ne s'est pas fait, Tony, répondit simplement Steve Rogers.

\- Et ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, ajouta Kara, d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai dis qu'on allait perdre, poursuivit Tony. Toi, tu as dis : «Ben, ça aussi, on le fera ensemble.» Résultat, Captain, on vient de perdre… et tu n'étais pas là !

Steve ne savait plus quoi rétorquer, car il savait que Stark avait raison. Rhodes tentait de le remettre à sa place gentiment, mais Iron Man l'ignora complètement.

\- Mais on fait toujours ça ! poursuivit à nouveau Tony. On fait le boulot après les faits. On agira quand ? Demain soir ? Dans une semaine ? Ou quoi ? Jamais ? Moi, tout ce que j'avais à part le magicien, c'était Legolas de Terre je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ! Toi Captain, t'avais qui à tes côtés, à part ta bandes d'amis ? T'avais Miss Boucle d'Or et le Flou rouge !

\- Flash, rectifia Kara, d'une voix dure. Il s'appelait Flash.

\- Barry ? s'exclama Oliver.

Dans son chagrin, il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son ami supersonique Barry Allen alias Flash.

\- Où est Barry ? demanda-t-il.

Kara lui montra le masque rouge du supersonique de Terre – 1.

\- C'est tout ce qui reste de lui, répondit Kara.

Oliver fut à nouveau choqué et bouleversé. Tandis que Tony poursuivait son discours à Captain America :

\- Elle est géniale, elle (il désigna Captain Marvel du doigt.) On a besoin de vous, on a besoin de sang neuf. On n'est qu'une bande de vieilles mules et j'ai que dalle pour toi, Captain. Aucune coordonnées, aucun indices, aucune stratégies, aucunes options, zéro, nada, basta, aucune confiance ! Menteur !

Ensuite, Tony arracha son Réacteur Arc de sa poitrine et le fourra dans la main de Steve.

\- Tiens, cadeau ! Quand tu le trouveras, tu mettras ça… Tu te cacheras…

Tony tomba à terre, tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

\- Tony !

\- Je vais bien…

Et il s'évanouit au sol.

* * *

Plus tard, Tony reposait dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Pepper Potts se trouvait à son chevet. Rhodes vint voir Steve, Natasha, Kara, Oliver et Carol Danvers pour l'informer sur son état.

\- Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Oliver.

\- Bruce lui a donné un sédatif, mais il ne devrait pas reprendre connaissance avant ce soir, répondit l'ami d'Iron Man.

\- Je vous laisse veiller sur lui, je lui apporterai un élixir xorien en revenant, annonça Carol en s'éloignant du groupe.

\- Vous allez où ? interrogea Steve.

\- Je vais tuer Thanos, répondit-elle en quittant l'infirmerie.

Tous se regardèrent abasourdis.

\- Elle est sérieuse ? fit Oliver à Kara, stupéfait.

La kryptonienne se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Puis, ils décidèrent de la rattraper.

\- Hé, l'interpella Natasha. En général, on travaille en équipe ici, et en ce moment, notre moral n'est pas au top.

\- On sait que l'espace est plus votre territoire que le nôtre, mais c'est notre combat aussi, ajouta Steve.

\- Vous savez où il est, au moins ? demanda Rhodes.

\- Je sais où m'informer, répondit simplement Carol.

Puis, Oliver se mit en travers de sa route.

\- Excusez-moi, mais si vous cherchez Thanos, je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous conduire à lui. Elle. (Il désigna Nebula qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.)

\- Qui est-elle ? Et en quoi elle connaît Thanos ? interrogea Kara.

\- Elle s'appelle Nebula, elle a été un de ses enfants. Elle le connaît, elle sait forcément où il est.

Puis, l'extra-terrestre bleuâtre se joignit à eux.

\- Oui, je peux vous dire où se trouve Thanos, répondit-elle.

\- Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais, lui demanda l'archer de Terre – 1.

Nebula raconta son histoire à tous les héros réunis autour de la table du salon.

\- Thanos a mis du temps avant d'arriver à me mettre au point. Tout en travaillant, il me parlait constamment de son grand projet. Et même désassemblée, je voulais qu'il soit content de moi. Je disais : «Où irons-nous quand ce projet sera terminé ?» Sa réponse était toujours la même. Dans le jardin.

\- C'est charmant, il a un plan de retraite, lança Rhodes sarcastique.

\- C'est quoi ça, le jardin ? demanda Oliver, curieux.

\- Une planète, répondit l'enfant de Thanos.

\- Une planète qui s'appelle le jardin, sérieux ? fit Kara, abasourdie.

\- Alors où est-il ? interrogea Steve.

Rocket, qui était debout sur la table, fit apparaître une représentation de la Terre en hologramme.

\- Quand Thanos a claqué des doigts, expliqua-t-il. La Terre a subi une surtension électrique d'une proportion cosmique absolument grotesque. Personne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Jusqu'à y a deux jours… (l'hologramme montra une nouvelle planète) Sur cette planète.

\- Thanos est là, répondit Nebula.

\- Maintenant on sait où il est, répliqua Oliver en regardant l'hologramme.

\- Il a encore utilisé les Pierres, s'exclama Natasha en regardant la planète holographique.

\- Mais pour quels raisons ? intervint Kara en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'est servi des Pierres pour anéantir la moitié de l'univers, pourquoi s'en servir à nouveau ?

\- Peu importe, on sait maintenant où il est, et on a un vaisseau spatial pour nous y amener, déclara Oliver en prenant son nouvel arc.

Bruce Banner intervint à son tour, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller retrouver le Titan Fou :

\- Hé, je vous rappelle qu'on est en infériorité, d'accord.

\- Oui, parce qu'il a tué tous nos amis et nos familles, répondit Diggle sombrement. Je crois qu'on le sait tous ici.

James Rhodes ajouta :

\- Et il a encore les Pierres, alors…

\- On les lui vole, suggéra Carol. Et on s'en sert pour ramener tout le monde.

\- En claquant des doigts ? demanda Bruce.

\- Oui, en claquant des doigts, répondit Steve Rogers en hochant la tête.

\- Même si nous n'avons qu'une chance infirme de défaire ce qu'il a fait, ajouta Natasha. Je pense qu'on doit à tout ceux qui ne sont plus avec nous dans cette pièce.

\- Et si on se lance, comment être sûr d'arriver à un résultat différent de celui de la première fois ? poursuivit Banner toujours pas convaincu.

\- La première fois, vous ne m'aviez pas, fit remarquer Carol sûre d'elle.

Tous la regardèrent, puis Rhodes lui lança un regard ironique :

\- Hé la nouvelle, toutes les personnes ici présentes mènent une vie de super-héros. Et si je peux me permettre qu'est-ce que tu foutais, toi, pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Il y a des tas d'autres planètes dans l'univers qui n'ont pas eu la chance de vous avoir, expliqua Captain Marvel.

Oliver, sûr de lui, s'avança vers Carol.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais piloter un vaisseau spatial ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai été pilote des forces armées des États-Unies, je sais tout piloter ce qui va dans les airs, répondit-elle toujours souriante.

Puis, Rocket se joignit à lui.

\- Hé, l'humain, je te rappelle que le vaisseau qui vous a ramené ici, ton pote et toi, c'est **le mien**. Donc, **je** sais le piloter.

\- Parfait, trancha Oliver n'ayant pas l'habitude de discuter avec un raton laveur doué de la parole.

_Je discute avec un raton laveur ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague !_

\- Oliver, t'es sûr de vouloir y aller ? intervint Diggle. T'es resté trois semaines dans l'espace, et tu n'as pas encore récupéré. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- J'irai me reposer quand on aura éliminé ce monstre et ramené tout le monde, répliqua Oliver.

Le Dieu Thor qui mangeait un en-cas un peu plus loin, se leva et marcha tranquillement vers Carol. Il la regarda, tout en invoquant son arme le Stormbreaker qui passa à quelques centimètres des cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et sourit tranquillement à l'Asgardien.

\- Elle me plaît bien, dit-il en souriant.

\- On va aller se faire ce fumier ! déclara Steve Rogers en regardant tout le monde.

\- Bien parlé, Captain ! répondit Kara en ouvrant sa chemise dévoilant sa tenue de Supergirl sous ses vêtements.

_**SUPERGIRL**_

_**ARROW**_

_**AVENGERS**_

_**ENDGAME**_

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce début ! La suite arrive bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention, si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers Endgame, ne lisez pas ma story.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le Benatar quittait la Terre pour rejoindre l'espace, avec Supergirl, Green Arrow, Spartan et les Avengers survivants à l'exception d'Iron Man à bord. Ils avaient aménagé le cockpit pour rajouter des sièges. Une fois, que le vaisseau spatial atteignit les étoiles, Rocket, qui était au commandes avec Nebula et Bruce Banner, se tourna vers ses compagnons :

\- O.K., qui ne s'est jamais baladé dans l'espace ?

Captain America, Black Widow et War Machine levèrent la main. Les autres avaient déjà de l'expérience avec l'espace.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Rhodes, confus.

\- Tâchez ne pas vomir dans mon vaisseau, répliqua le raton laveur.

\- Approche du saut dans 3… 2… 1… annonça Nebula.

Le vaisseau sauta dans un trou de verre et tous s'accrochèrent à leurs sièges, tandis que l'engin spatial fonçait à toute allure.

\- C'est comme dans Star Wars, murmura Diggle à Oliver.

Ce dernier se contenta de s'accrocher à son siège sans lui répondre.

Le Benatar ralentit et plana en orbite autour de la planète qu'ils avaient vus en hologramme précédemment. Captain Marvel sortit du vaisseau et se mit à flotter dans l'espace.

\- Je pars en reconnaissance, annonça-t-elle aux autres, avant de disparaître autour du système.

Tout le monde attendit de ses nouvelles. Supergirl regarda ses compagnons. Elle vit Oliver, focalisé sur lui-même, ne songeant qu'à la prochaine confrontation avec le Titan Fou. Son regard se posa sur Steve qui regardait la photo d'une femme sur une vieille boussole.

\- On y arrivera, Steve ! lui dit Natasha.

\- J'en suis certain, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on échoue, répondit le super-soldat.

\- On va réussir, il le faut, ajouta Supergirl e, hochant la tête.

Comme lui, la kryptonienne ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si leur plan n'aboutissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Alex, sans Barry, sans aucun de ses proches. Il fallait ramener tout le monde.

\- L'échec n'est pas envisageable, on va ramener tout le monde, répliqua Oliver, les yeux fixés sur la planète. Thanos ne doit pas gagner.

Enfin, Captain Marvel revint vers le vaisseau en flottant. Elle annonça aux passagers du Benatar :

\- Ni satellites, ni vaisseaux, ni armées, ni la moindre défense au sol. Il n'y a que lui.

\- Donc, il est seul, déclara Oliver d'un ton neutre.

\- Et c'est bien suffisant, ajouta Nebula.

* * *

Sur la planète « le Jardin », Thanos se promenait parmi les végétations, ramassa les fruits qu'il trouvait et les emmena dans son lieu de résidence.

Il se faisait tranquillement à manger, quand un bruit sourd attira son attention. Brusquement, un rayon d'énergie surgit de nulle part et frappa le Titan. Ce dernier s'en protégea avec son Gantelet abîmé, puis Captain Marvel fonça droit sur lui, le frappant.

Supergirl arriva à son tour, en volant comme un missile et usa de ses poings pour frapper Thanos au ventre, le repoussant en arrière. Avant qu'il ait pu se relever, elle usa de son super-souffle, et se jeta pour le frapper au visage à coups de poings. C'était de la rage qu'il y avait en elle. Utilisant son bras ganté, le Titan repoussa la kryptonienne.

Puis, Captain Marvel se hissa au cou de Thanos et usa de sa jambe pour lui arracher son Gantelet.

Bruce Banner, dans l'armure du Hulkbuster, surgit du sol, et lui attrapa le Gantelet. War Machine se positionna pour attraper son autre bras, tandis que Supergirl enroula ses bras autour du corps de Thanos, l'empêchant de bouger, usant de sa super-force.

Green Arrow (sans sa capuche et son masque) et Spartan arrivèrent vers eux en courant. L'un brandissant son arc, prêt à décocher une flèche, et l'autre avec une arme à feu.

\- **TENEZ-LE ! TENEZ-LE !** hurla Oliver en se positionnant pour viser Thanos dans sa ligne de mir.

Thor arriva à son tour, en démolissant une partie de l'endroit, et avec Stormbreaker, lui arracha le bras qui contenait le Gantelet de l'Infini. Thanos hurla de douleur, tandis que Supergirl lâcha sa prise et rejoignit l'archer de Terre – 1, qui menaça Thanos avec son arc.

\- Si tu bouges, t'es mort, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son ennemi.

Enfin, Captain America et Black Widow arrivèrent à leur tour en adressant des regards meurtriers au Titan Fou.

Rocket arriva à son tour vers le Gantelet qui était au sol. Il le fit retourner…

\- Oh non, murmura-t-il en regardant les autres avec un regard de désespoir.

Tous regardèrent le Gant en or, et constatèrent avec horreur, qu'il ne contenait aucune Pierres d'Infinités. Toutes les encoches étaient vides.

Désespérée, Supergirl regarda à la fois le Gantelet et Thanos. Elle dut constater que l'extra-terrestre violet ne ressemblait plus au puissant Titan qu'elle avait rencontré y a trois semaines. La kryptonienne remarqua qu'une partie de son visage gauche était brûlée, avec des cloques, comme si elle avait été au feu. Il lui semblait bien pathétique tout d'un coup.

\- Où sont les Pierres ? s'exclama Supergirl avec rage.

\- Où sont-elles ? répéta Steve.

\- Réponds à la question, fit Captain Marvel, toujours hissée sur son cou.

\- **PARLE MAINTENANT !** s'exclama Oliver, toujours son arc braqué sur Thanos.

D'une voix faible, le Titan Fou leur répondit :

\- L'univers avait besoin d'une mise à jour. Après ça, les Pierres ne servaient qu'à attiser votre convoitise.

\- **TU AS FAIT DES MILLIARDS DE MORTS !** hurla Bruce en utilisant le Hulkbuster pour pousser le Titan au sol.

\- Et même beaucoup plus, ajouta Oliver, le regard meurtrier à sa cible.

\- Vous devriez me remercier ! répliqua simplement Thanos.

Comme réponse, il reçut le poing du Hulkbuster au visage. Supergirl vint vers lui, le regard rongé par la colère.

\- **TE REMERCIER ?!** s'écria-t-elle. **DE QUOI ? D'AVOIR FAIT DISPARAÎTRE NOS AMIS ET NOS FAMILLES ? DANS TES RÊVES !**

Et elle se mit à le frapper au visage à coups de poing et en hurlant de rage.

\- Kara, calme-toi ! lui ordonna Oliver.

Captain America vint vers la kryptonienne et la prit par le corps, l'incitant à se calmer. Puis, Oliver reporta son attention sur Thanos en lui ordonnant sèchement :

\- On t'a posé une question, où sont les Gemmes ?

\- Dis-nous où sont-elles ? ajouta Black Widow.

\- Détruites, réduites en cendres, déclara Thanos.

Un frisson parcourut tous ceux qui se trouvaient face au Titan. Supergirl n'était plus en colère, seulement rongé par le désespoir.

_Non, il ment. Rao, fais qu'il ment… _

\- Tu t'en es servi y a deux jours, fit remarquer Bruce.

\- J'ai utilisé les gemmes pour anéantir les gemmes, expliqua Thanos en adressant un regard de puissance à ceux qui le menaçaient. J'ai failli y laisser la vie. Mais mon œuvre est achevée, et le demeura à jamais. Je suis désormais… inéluctable.

Horrifié et choqué, Oliver commença à baisser son arc, tandis que Spartan resta figé par le désespoir. Supergirl eut la sensation qu'on lui arracha toute sa force.

\- Faut fouiller cet endroit de fond en comble, marmonna War Machine. Je… je suis sûr qu'il ment.

Supergirl retrouva ses esprits.

\- Oui, il ment, j'en suis sûre aussi. Je passe cet endroit aux rayons X.

\- Inutile, fit une voix derrière elle.

Nebula s'approcha du groupe avec un regard neutre.

\- Mon père est bien des choses. Menteur n'en fait pas partie.

Thanos aperçut alors sa fille et lui adressa un regard de tendresse :

\- Merci ma fille. J'ai probablement été trop dur envers toi…

Et Thor lui trancha la tête avec sa hache avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. La tête de Thanos roula au sol, tandis que son corps s'écroula.

Tous le regardèrent avec choc. Même Oliver et Spartan avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'exclama Rocket.

Le regard brisé, le Dieu du Tonnerre regarda le corps inerte de Thanos en murmurant :

\- J'ai seulement visé la tête.

Supergirl regarda Thor, horrifiée, et observa à nouveau le cadavre du Titan. Ainsi, tous ses espoirs de retrouver ses proches s'étaient envolés. Les Pierres d'Infinités n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de ramener tout le monde.

_Alors ça s'arrête là ? Ça veut dire que je ne reverrais plus jamais Alex, Barry, J'onn… ?_

Ignorant totalement Nebula, qui fermait les yeux de la tête de Thanos, Supergirl sortit dehors à toute vitesse.

Elle poussa un long hurlement de rage et détruisit les cultures avec ses vision thermique. Les fruits, les plantes, les arbres… tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle le réduisit en cendres avec la puissance de ses yeux, transformant le jardin en un gigantesque brasier. Enfin, elle s'arrêta en grognant de rage, et aperçut l'armure de Thanos accroché comme un épouvantail. À la vue de l'armure, Supergirl poussa de nouveau un hurlement de colère et fonça pour jeter la cuirasse au sol. Et avec une rage incontrôlable, elle détruisit l'armure en pièces avec ses poings, créant des tremblements de terre. Le casque, la cuirasse, toute aplatie avec les poings de Kara, provoquant des petits séismes.

Une fois toute la cuirasse en morceaux, Supergirl se calma et s'effondrât en larmes. Toutes ces semaines de chasse à Thanos pour rien. Elle n'était pas retournée sur Terre – 38, car elle espérait pouvoir changer la donne en retrouvant Thanos et apporter du bonheur sur sa Terre. Elle avait perdu. Elle avait perdu ses proches. Tout perdu. Elle sentait comme si Krypton venait d'exploser pour la deuxième fois, et cette fois, Kara ne savait pas comment surmonter cette nouvelle perte.

_Je suis devenue Supergirl parce qu'Alex était en danger. Supergirl existait avec Alex. Et maintenant… Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre ? Qui suis-je sans Alex ? Comment Supergirl peut-elle continuer à exister ?_

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sanglotant, elle releva la tête pour voir Thor la contempler avec un regard brisé.

\- Je suis désolé Kara, dit-il.

Mais Supergirl l'entendit à peine, et se remit à pleurer. L'asgardien s'éloigna avec tristesse. Puis, Oliver et Captain America vinrent vers elle.

\- Kara, nous devons partir, annonça tristement l'archer de Terre – 1.

La kryptonienne se releva, et vint vers son ami.

\- On a perdu, et c'est irréversible, Oliver ! Les Pierres ne sont plus là ! Stark avait raison, on a perdu. Il est trop tard. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Même Oliver était aussi désemparé qu'elle. Il se sentait comme un homme ne pouvant plus respirer. Il se sentait déséquilibré, comme un homme sur un câble haut qui commençait à trembler.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne suis qu'un archer, et rien de plus ! Et plus jamais, je ne reverrai Felicity, mon fils et mon équipe…

Spartan les rejoignit dans le même état de désespoir qu'eux. Il retira son casque et eut la mine anéantie.

Supergirl se mit à regarder le ciel en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Barry… J'onn… Alex… Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Nous devons partir maintenant, déclara tristement Steve Rogers.

\- Oui, il a raison, répondit Oliver.

\- Partir où, Oliver ? interrogea Diggle, la voix brisée.

-On doit rentrer chez nous. John et moi, on rentre chez nous. Et toi, Kara, rentre chez toi.

\- Chez moi ? s'exclama Supergirl, d'une voix brisée tout en pensant à ce qu'elle découvrirait à son retour chez elle.

\- Rentrons Supergirl, fit Captain America en faisant direction vers le vaisseau.

La kryptonienne secoua la tête en le suivant :

\- C'est Kara, maintenant. Pas de Supergirl. Juste Kara.

Et elle marcha vers sa nouvelle vie inconnue et sinistre.


	3. Chapter 3 Cinq ans après

**ATTENTION SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU AVENGERS ENDGAME, NE LISEZ PAS MA STORY !**

**Bonne lecture à tout ceux qui me suivent.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**5 ANS PLUS TARD**

_Elle traversait un long champ de maïs, vêtue d'une robe blanche. Kara était apaisée. Peu après, elle vit la silhouette de sa sœur Alex Danvers à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle la rejoignit, toute émue. Puis vinrent Barry Allen dans sa tenue de Flash, sans son masque, et J'onn J'onzz sous sa forme humaine. Tous la regardèrent avec un air coupable._

_\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas sauvés Kara ? fit Alex d'une voix pleine de reproche._

_\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Thanos quand tu le pouvais ? ajouta Barry d'un ton neutre._

_\- Vous avez laissé votre ami Dieu s'en charger, et voilà le résultat, répliqua J'onn._

_\- __**Tu as échouée, Kara ! Tu as échouée, Kara ! Tu ne mérites pas de t'appeler Supergirl ! Pas après ça !**__ hurlait Alex avec colère._

_Kara eut les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

_\- __**Il est trop tard pour être désolée. Tu as échouée par ta faute !**_

_Puis vint la silhouette de Thanos juste derrière ses proches, qui brandissait le Gantelet qui contenait les six Pierres d'Infinité. Kara le contempla à sa grande horreur._

_\- Je suis désormais… inéluctable ! scanda-t-il avec un rictus cruel._

_Et il claqua ses doigts, provoquant une détonation. Aussitôt, Barry, J'onn et Alex s'évaporèrent en cendres._

_\- __**C'est ta faute, Kara ! Ta faute ! Tu as échouée !**_

_La voix d'Alex faisait écho dans la tête de la kryptonienne qui hurlait de chagrin._

_\- __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

Aussitôt, Kara se réveilla en sursaut, le visage trempée de sueur. Dans son pyjama, elle était encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, puis soupira de soulagement en reprenant ses esprits. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. En levant un peu la tête, elle constata que le jour s'était levé. Elle se décida à quitter son lit pour commencer la journée. La même journée depuis presque cinq ans.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le « Jardin » de Thanos, sa vie s'était bien vite effondrée. Elle avait fait ses adieux à Oliver et à Diggle, avant de regagner Terre – 38. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa Terre d'adoption avait subi les conséquences du claquement de doigts de Thanos. National City était devenue une ville pratiquement déserte de ses habitants. Le DEO était complètement en pièces. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de _CatCo Worldwide Media. _Elle avait commencé à rechercher ses amis James Olsen et Lena Luthor. Elle ne les avait trouvé nulle part, elle en avait conclus qu'ils avaient été finis en poussières. De même pour Samantha Arias et sa fille Ruby. Elle n'avait aucune idée où était Superman son cousin. Elle ne savait même pas si sur Argo, c'était la même chose.

Durant les premiers jours qui avaient suivis le retour de Supergirl à National City, la kryptonienne avait du faire face à des émeutes et la confusion dans toute la ville. Puis, à contrecœur, Supergirl avait du expliquer ce qui était arrivé au monde, les gens avaient enfin compris la source de leurs malheurs. Et la situation avait vite empiré pour elle. Beaucoup de gens étaient en colère contre Supergirl pour son échec. Ils avaient toujours comptés sur elle pour mettre fin à ces évènements apocalyptiques, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Plusieurs habitants de National City avaient souhaités que Supergirl soit arrêtée ou chassée de leur planète. Ensuite, les aliens qui vivaient en cohabitation avec eux, étaient vite pointés du doigt, et les émeutes avaient repris. Supergirl avait beau donner des discours d'espoirs aux gens, rien n'y changeait. Même elle, avait cessée de croire à l'espoir qu'elle représentait. Que pouvait-elle faire quand la moitié de l'univers était parti à jamais ? Puis, elle avait vite compris que Thanos avait fait bien plus que lui prendre son entourage et la moitié de sa Terre.

Un jour, des partisans de Lex Luthor avait développés une arme visant à répandre de la kryptonite dans l'atmosphère, condamnant ainsi Supergirl à une mort certaine. Et ils l'avaient mis en marche. Par une chance inouïe, la kryptonienne était parvenue à s'emparer d'un extrapolateur et à s'échapper sur une autre Terre.

Finalement, elle était revenue sur la Terre des Avengers, dans leur quartier général. N'ayant nulle part où aller, elle avait été raconté à Steve, Natasha et Bruce ce qui lui était arrivé, que désormais, elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle. Qu'elle n'avait plus de maison. Et qu'elle était seule au monde.

Compatissants et ayant subis la même perte qu'elle, Steve et Natasha l'avaient accueillis dans le complexe, et Kara s'y était installée, en avait fait sa résidence permanente depuis cinq ans. Plusieurs mois plus tard depuis son emménagement, Kara était officiellement une immigrée sur la Terre des Avengers. Elle avait rangée son costume de Supergirl dans une valise, et avait décidée de ne plus jamais le porter. Elle avait dit un jour à Steve et à Natasha :

\- Thanos m'a tout pris. Ma famille, mes amis et mon identité… En claquant des doigts, il a aussi détruit Supergirl avec toutes les valeurs qu'elle représentait… y compris l'emblème de ma famille… L'espoir qu'elle représentait… Supergirl n'existe plus… Elle est partie pour toujours…

Elle avait même abandonnée son identité de Kara Danvers. Elle n'était plus Supergirl, ni Kara Danvers, ni même Kara Zor-El. Aujourd'hui, elle était juste Kara. Elle n'avait plus jamais portée de lunettes.

Et durant les cinq ans qu'elle avait passés sur sa nouvelle Terre d'adoption, les choses n'avaient pas énormément évolués. Le monde se remettait tout doucement de la perte qu'elle avait subis. Kara passait ses journées en compagnie de Steve et Natasha. Elle s'était beaucoup ouverte à eux, et s'était rapprochée de Black Widow. Elle n'était pas Alex, mais Kara en avait fini par la considérer comme sa nouvelle sœur. En côtoyant les Avengers, désormais, elle savait pratiquement tout d'eux. Elle passait du temps avec Bruce Banner, parlant de technologies et faits scientifiques. Ayant grandie entourée de scientifiques, elle donnait des idées à Bruce, et un jour, ce dernier avait fini par fusionner avec son alter ego Hulk. Désormais, il était devenu Professeur Hulk. Un tout nouveau Hulk avec la personnalité de Bruce Banner.

Puis, elle avait raconté sa vie sur Krypton jusqu'à sa destruction, sa vie avec les Danvers, son travail d'assistante et de journaliste chez CatCo Worldwide Media. Puis, le jour fatidique où elle était devenue Supergirl. Ses combats. Avec tristesse, elle avait déclarée un jour :

\- Quand je suis arrivée sur ma Terre, j'avais une mission : protéger mon cousin. Mais ce n'était plus nécessaire, puisqu'il avait grandi et était devenu Superman. Je n'avais plus à le protéger. Alors je me suis construis une identité. J'étais devenue Kara Danvers, et quand je suis devenue Supergirl, j'avais une mission, un but, une raison d'être… et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien de tout ça. Thanos m'a tout enlevé. Je n'ai plus rien. Où est ma place dans un monde où la moitié de l'univers n'existe plus ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Quel est mon but, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sans Supergirl ?

Steve lui avait conseillé de faire ce qu'elle savait faire. Aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Alors elle passait ses journées à patrouiller le monde dans les airs, écoutant et observant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Des villes pratiquement déserts et abandonnés. Quel que ce soit la ville où elle allait, c'était partout pareil. Elle volait totalement à visage découvert. Elle ne se cachait plus derrière des lunettes. Étant donné qu'elle se trouvait sur une Terre où il n'y avait pas de kryptonite et où il était naturel de voir débarquer des extra-terrestres, Kara ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à se révéler au grand jour. Les habitants de cette Terre n'avaient que faire d'elle. Ils avaient à subir leurs pertes et à leurs deuils.

C'était ça sa vie durant cinq ans. Kara faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Toujours le même, elle voyait Thanos réduire en cendres ses proches. Ses cauchemars étaient très fréquents, et cela lui rappelait son enfance chez les Danvers, elle faisait régulièrement des mauvais rêves, du fait qu'elle vivait mal la disparition de Krypton. La kryptonienne avait du admettre qu'elle revivait la même tragédie qu'avec Krypton. Une nuit, Kara était en plein cauchemar qui avait alerté Natasha et Steve. Aucun des deux n'étaient arrivés à la calmer. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil et menaçait de détruire le complexe avec sa super-force. Ils avaient du faire intervenir la force colossale de Hulk pour arriver à maîtriser Kara et la faire réveiller. Elle s'était excusée et culpabilisait d'avoir failli démolir le bâtiment.

Comme tous les jours, Kara prenait sa douche, ensuite s'habilla avec des vêtements sombres portant le symbole des Avengers, malgré qu'elle ne se considérait pas du tout comme un Avenger. On aurait pu croire qu'elle partait faire du jogging. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux blonds. Avant de quitter sa chambre, son regard se posa sur une photo encadrée, posée sur une étagère, montrant elle (portant des lunettes) avec sa sœur Alex qui souriait. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu emmené avec elle en quittant Terre – 38. Elle regarda l'image de sa sœur rayonnante, et son visage montrant un lointain passé qui n'existait plus aujourd'hui. Puis, son regard se tourna sur le masque de Flash qui était posé sur un socle. En regardant la photo et le masque rouge, Kara s'agenouilla à terre et se mit à prier. Même si cela faisait cinq ans, elle ne voulait pas perdre le souvenir de Krypton et de Rao. Elle pria à haute voix :

\- Même si chacun avance seul sur sa route, Rao nous réunit tous sous l'éclat de sa radieuse lumiè nous sentons jamais perdus, nous n'avons peur de rien, car nous ne faiblissons jamais quand la justice nous éclaire. Rao nous lie à ceux que nous aimons. Il nous donne de la force quand elle nous fait défaut. Et même au cœur des ténèbres, il nous guide, parce que Rao voit tout, et qu'il sent tout, son amour est éternel. Puisse Rao nous protéger tous afin que nous puissions protéger les autres, alors nous allumerons un feu dans son cœur, le feu de la liberté.

Avec tristesse et nostalgie, elle quitta sa chambre pour commencer sa journée similaire.

Elle volait au-dessus de New York, en écoutant les gens pleurer ou vaguer à leurs occupations. Elle se tenait au-dessus d'une ville bien triste. Elle intervenait quand quelque chose de grave se produisait, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il n'y avait pas eu criminalité depuis cinq ans à New York.

Ne voyant rien d'inhabituel, elle retourna au complexe des Avengers. Elle découvrit Natasha en pleine conversation avec les hologrammes de Nebula, Rocket, Captain Marvel, Rhodes et Okoye la guerrière wakandaise. La kryptonienne se préparait un café. En les écoutant, Kara admira la volonté de Carol Danvers à vouloir faire le bien dans tout l'univers. Elle était impressionnée de sa lourde responsabilité de s'occuper de milliers de planète ayant subi le claquage de doigts de Thanos. Si elle n'avait pas été forcée de quitter Terre – 38, peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Et il était intéressant que Captain Marvel portait le même nom qu'elle. Danvers. Si seulement Alex était là. Elle se serait bien entendue avec elle, Kara en était sûre. Comme sa sœur lui manquait beaucoup.

Puis, Natasha leur souhaita tous bonne chance. Kara vint vers l'image holographique de Captain Marvel.

\- Bonne chance, Carol. À bientôt, j'espère.

La super-femme lui hocha la tête et prit congés.

Il restait Rhodes qui expliquait à Natasha que des cadavres avaient été retrouvés au Mexique. Des gangs mafieux avaient été assassinés avant qu'ils n'aient pu se défendre. Apparemment, ce serait l'œuvre de Clint Barton. Le seul et unique membre des Avengers dont Kara n'avait pas encore fais la connaissance. Il avait eu une famille, une femme et des enfants qui avaient subis le même sort que les 50 % des êtres vivants sur Terre. Kara pouvait imaginer ce que l'Avenger traversait pendant cinq ans, même elle, luttait pour ne pas devenir folle. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu Steve, Natasha et Bruce pour l'épauler. Rhodes avait fais part de son envie d'abandonner Clint, mais Natasha était déterminée à le ramener. Kara voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Black Widow lui avait raconté son passé d'assassin surentraîné, jusqu'au jour où Clint lui avait donné une raison de vivre. Une mission et une famille. La kryptonienne avait constaté qu'elle se trouvait au bord du gouffre, comme elle.

Enfin, Rhodes coupa la communication. Natasha commença à pleurer alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes misérablement. Kara vint vers elle, la prenant par les épaules. Puis, elle aperçut Steve Rogers affalé sur une étagère.

\- Je vous proposerai bien de vous préparer à dîner, mais… vous semblez bien assez malheureuses comme ça.

\- Salut Steve, le salua chaleureusement Kara.

\- T'es revenu faire ta lessive ? fit la femme Avenger, qui avait cessé de pleurer.

\- Et voir des amies, ajouta le super-soldat. Comment se portent-elles ?

\- Comme tous les jours, répondit Kara en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis en pleine forme, ajouta Natasha.

\- Hé, j'ai vu des belles baleines quand je suis monté sur le pont, expliqua Steve en se joignant à elles.

\- Dans l'Hudson ?

\- Il y a moins de bateaux. L'eau est plus saine.

\- Steve, si t'es sur le point de nous demander de voir le bon côté des choses, tu vas te prendre un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes dans la figure !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas faim. Mais c'est très gentil de me demander comment je vais, répliqua Kara.

\- La force de l'habitude, répondit Steve en prenant place devant les deux femmes.

Il s'adressa à Kara :

\- Et les cauchemars ? Tu en fais toujours ?

\- J'en ai encore fais cette nuit, mais ça va, je vais bien, lui assura Kara d'un ton neutre et en buvant son café.

Après un silence, Steve reprit la parole :

\- Je n'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde qu'on doit passer à autre chose. Grandir. Certains le font… mais pas nous.

\- Passer à autre chose, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis cinq ans, répondit Kara avec chagrin. Je l'ai fais après que Krypton ait explosé, mais là, aujourd'hui… c'est différent. Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Pas après tu ais passé toute une vie à construire une identité, une raison d'exister. Quand on te retire tout ça, qu'est-ce qui te reste ?

\- Peut-être qu'on n'a pas besoin de le faire, répondit Steve.

Natasha prit la parole, avec nostalgie :

\- Avant, je n'avais rien. Puis, j'ai eu tout ça. Un job. Une famille. Et je suis… devenue meilleure grâce à ça ! Même si ils ne sont plus là, je m'efforce toujours d'être meilleure.

Kara lui sourit tendrement, tandis que Steve reprit son discours:

\- On a tous les trois besoin de changer de vie.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, dit la kryptonienne avec un sourire triste.

\- Toi d'abord, lui répondit Natasha.

Puis un bip se fit entendre. Black Widow activa l'écran tactile, puis une image de caméra surgit montrant un homme devant un vieux van marron à l'entrée du complexe.

\- _Salut… Euh… Y a quelqu'un ? Salut, c'est Scott Lang. On s'est vu, y a quelques années. À l'aéroport, en Allemagne. J'étais super grand avec un masque. C'est moi, Ant-Man !_

Scott Lang ? Ce nom n'était pas inconnu aux oreilles de Kara. Elle avait entendue parler de Scott Lang qui était Ant-Man. Un voleur repenti qui avait une combinaison qui lui permettait de rétrécir ou d'agrandir sa taille, et même de communiquer avec les fourmis. Elle observa l'homme sur l'écran. Elle reconnut son visage qui était apparu sur les personnes disparus par le « snap » de Thanos.

Elle remarqua que Steve et Natasha avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, complètement abasourdis.

\- C'est un ancien message ? demanda Steve et qui était levé.

\- C'est la porte principale, expliqua Natasha.

Donc Scott avait survécu à la décimation. Mais si il ne faisait pas partie des victimes de Thanos, où était-il durant toutes ces années ? Et pourquoi revenir uniquement maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- C'est lui, Ant-Man ? fit Kara, les yeux fixés sur l'image de caméra. D'où est-ce qu'il revient ?

\- _Il faut que je vous parle_, ajouta Scott Lang sur l'image.

* * *

_** Voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour ceux qui connaissent la saison 3 de Supergirl, j'ai ajouté la séquence du rêve où Kara traverse un champ de maïs, faisant référence au premier épisode quand Kara traverse un champ et rencontre Mon-El et sa mère. **_

_**J'espère avoir bien réussi ce chapitre, car je voulais révéler toute l'émotion de Kara. En quoi les évènements d'Infinity War l'ont affecté psychologiquement, et c'est qu'elle est devenue après ça.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

* * *

Peu après, Scott Lang alias Ant-Man, se tenait devant Kara, Steve et Nat, faisant les cent pas. Il agissait comme quelqu'un qui était perdu ou dépassé.

\- Scott, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Steve.

Scott eut du mal à formuler ses mots, puis finit par demander :

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous a déjà étudié la physique quantique ?

\- Juste pour faire la conversation, répondit Nat, qui visiblement n'y connaissait rien.

\- Moi, je ne suis pas scientifique, mais je m'y connais en sciences et en maths, répondit Kara.

\- Ah, très bien, répondit Scott. Il y a cinq ans… juste avant Thanos, j'étais dans ce qu'on appelle une dimension subatomique. Le Royaume Quantique. Un univers microscopique et immense. Pour y entrer, il faut être infiniment minuscule. Hope… c'est ma… c'était ma… c'est elle qui devait me ramener, et là, Thanos a débarqué, et je me suis retrouvé coincé dedans.

\- Pendant cinq ans ? fit Kara, qui se demandant bien comment un homme comme lui ait pu supporter une telle attente dans une dimension microscopique.

\- Navré, je suppose que ça a dut être très long pour vous, répondit Nat.

\- C'est justement ça, s'écria Scott, ce n'est pas le cas. Ça m'a fait l'effet de cinq heures. Les lois du Royaume Quantique ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici, tout est diamétralement imprévisible.

Kara parut abasourdie, puis comprit ce que Scott voulait dire. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, le temps et l'espace n'avaient pas d'impact dans le Royaume Quantique. Exactement comme avec elle dans la Zone Fantôme, quand elle s'y était retrouvé après la fin de Krypton. Et quand elle en était sortie, son cousin avait grandi, mais elle, était resté une enfant de douze ans.

Ce qui voulait dire que pour en sortir Ant-Man avait du utiliser un portail temporel, qui l'avait fait traverser le temps. Une pensée soudaine vint lui traverser l'esprit.

Scott attrapa le sandwich de Nat, tandis que Steve était bien confus dans ses explications :

\- Scott, où voulez-vous en venir ?

Scott prit une bouchée de sandwich avant de répondre :

\- Ce que je veux dire, le temps passe bien plus vite dans le Royaume Quantique. Le seul problème est que pour l'instant, on n'a pas les moyens de s'y déplacer. Mais si c'était le cas, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Supposez qu'on ait le moyen de contrôler le chaos et qu'on puisse s'y déplacer. Supposez qu'on trouve une porte ouvrant sur cette dimension subatomique à un certain point du temps et permettant d'en sortir quand bon nous semble à un autre point du temps, comme… avant Thanos…

\- Comme une machine à voyager dans le temps, c'est ça que vous voulez dire ! s'exclama Kara, qui était bien excitée, tout d'un coup.

\- Je sais que ça paraît démentiel, mais c'est ça, répondit-il.

\- Je vous rassure, Scott, ça ne me paraît pas dément pour moi, répondit la kryptonienne en souriant. Je viens d'un univers et j'ai vu des choses qui me paraît bien plus démentielles que ça.

\- Et moi, je reçois des e-mails d'un raton laveur, alors plus rien ne me paraît dément, expliqua Nat.

\- Comme pour le Multivers.

\- Le quoi ? fit Scott, confus.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le Multivers ? s'étonna Kara.

\- Le Multi-quoi ?

\- Laissez tomber. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes qui, déjà ?

\- Je m'appelle Kara, et je viens d'un monde parallèle. Je suis une extra-terrestre, mais d'un autre univers que le votre.

\- Oh carrément ! Vous êtes une vraie alien ?

\- Mais pour en revenir au voyage dans le temps, il nous faut un scientifique. Tout ça dépasse mes connaissances. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui maîtrise le sujet. Mon ami Barry Allen aurait pu nous aider, puisqu'il a déjà voyagé dans le temps, malheureusement, il a disparu.

\- Donc, à qui on pourrait parler de ça ?

* * *

Plus tard, tout les quatre s'étaient rendus dans la petite résidence de Tony Stark dans les bois. Kara n'avait pas beaucoup vu le milliardaire durant ces cinq ans. Elle savait qu'il s'était marié à Pepper Potts et qu'il avait eu un enfant, une fillette du nom de Morgane.

Quand ils le retrouvèrent, Tony ramenait sa fille chez lui. En voyant ses anciens compagnons, Tony comprenait la raison de leur présence. Après avoir laissé sa fille à l'intérieur, tous discutaient à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Kara espérait bien qu'Iron Man leur viendrait en aide.

_Au moins, c'est bien qu'il y en ait un qui a pu être heureux durant cinq ans._

Mais à sa grande déception, Tony n'était pas plus emballée qu'elle par leur plan.

\- Non, croyez-moi, je sais que ça a l'air dingue, s'écria Scott.

\- Tony, après tout ce qu'on a affronté, qu'est-ce qui semble encore impossible ? ajouta Steve.

\- Sur d'autres Terres, j'ai vu des gens capables de voyager dans le temps, s'empressa de dire Kara.

\- Sur d'autres Terres, oui, mais ici… c'est un peu plus compliqué, expliqua Stark. La fluctuation quantique perturbe l'échelle de Planck, qui déclenche ensuite la proposition de Deutsh. J'espère que vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Tous les quatre le regardèrent, ayant du mal à comprendre.

\- En des termes plus simples, ça signifie que vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous.

\- Je l'ai déjà fais, répondit Scott.

\- Non, vous avez accidentellement survécu, mais c'était un coup de chance cosmique. Un milliard contre un et là, vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- Un casse temporel, répondit Ant-Man en essayant de cacher sa fierté.

\- Un casse temporel, bien sûr, répondit Tony sarcastique. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant ? Oh parce que c'est risible ? Parce que c'est une utopie ?

\- Les gemmes sont dans le passé, dit Steve. En y retournant, on peut les récupérer.

\- Exact, répondit Kara surexcitée. On voyage dans le temps, on retrouve les Pierres. On les rassemble et on les utilise.

\- Et on aura plus qu'à claquer des doigts, et ramener tout le monde, ajouta Natasha.

\- Ou faire pire encore que ce qu'il a déjà fait, rétorqua Tony.

\- Impossible, fit le super-soldat.

Kara était à la fois amusée et contrariée.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai perdue en cinq ans, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être pire. Personnellement, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Je dois dire, que par moment, j'envie cette certitude à toute épreuve, répliqua Tony voulant apaiser tout le monde. Néanmoins, peu importe les grandes espérances si je ne trouve pas un moyen logique et infaillible pour executer le casse temporel. Mais pour moi, l'issue la plus probable serait notre disparition finale. La disparition du Multivers, par exemple.

Scott intervint en s'asseyant devant Tony :

\- Non, pas si nous suivons les lois du voyage dans le temps. Ce qui veut dire, ne pas entrer en contact avec nous-mêmes, ne pas faire de paris sportifs…

\- Excusez-moi, je vous arrête, Scott, êtes-vous sérieusement en train de me dire que votre plan pour sauver l'Univers est basé sur «_Retour vers le Futur_» ?

\- Non, répondit Scott, embarassé.

\- Tant mieux, je préfère ça. Parce que la physique quantique ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Tony, ajouta Nat, on doit intervenir.

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait, et voilà où on en est, répondit Stark, catégorique.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez à perdre, poursuivit Scott. Votre femme, votre fille. J'ai perdue une personne essentielle pour moi. C'est le cas pour énormément de gens. Et maintenant, nous avons une chance de la faire revenir, de faire revenir tout le monde, et vous osez me dire que vous refusez…

\- Je refuse, Scott…

Kara intervint à son tour :

\- Tony, on doit le faire. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous vous êtes mariée, vous avez un enfant. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas la même chance que vous. J'ai rencontré des enfants qui sont seuls au monde. Des enfants qui ont l'âge de votre fille, qui n'ont pas de parents. Soit des enfants qui ont perdus leurs parents, soit des parents qui ont perdus leurs enfants. Vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir. Moi, j'ai perdue tout ce que j'avais. Ma famille, mes amis, mon identité, et même ma maison… En tant que kryptonienne, et sous votre soleil jaune, je vivrai beaucoup plus longtemps que n'importe quel être humain. Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je refuse de passer le restant de mes jours à errer comme une âme en peine dans cet univers détruit. Tôt ou tard, je vais devenir folle. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il faut que vous nous aidez. J'ai fais des recherches sur vous, je sais pourquoi vous êtes devenu Iron Man. Vous l'êtes devenu, parce que vous vouliez faire une différence. C'est ce que nous voulons faire, nous aussi. Nous voulons changer ce monde. Pas en se basant sur «_Retour vers le Futur_», mais utiliser le passé pour un monde meilleur que celui-là. Rendre les familles à ceux qui n'en ont plus.

Tony resta neutre, néanmoins, paraissait touché par ce que disait Kara. Mais avant qu'il ait pu rétorquer, sa fille Morgan vint se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Maman m'a dit : « va sauver Papa !»

\- Remarquable, me voilà sauvé, fit Tony en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Avec un regard désolé, il s'adressa à ses compagnons.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous me demandiez autre chose, n'importe quoi. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous voir.

\- Tony, je comprends, ajouta Steve. Et je me réjouis pour toi, sincèrement. Mais c'est une deuxième chance.

\- Ma deuxième chance, je l'ai trouvé ici, rétorqua Tony en emportant sa fille avec lui dans sa maison.

Dépités, tous les quatre revinrent vers leur voiture.

\- Je comprends que Tony ait peur de perdre sa famille, dit Kara. Mais on a besoin de lui, Steve. Il nous faut un homme de sciences. J'avais pensé à Harrison Wells, mais il a disparu en cendres, lui aussi… on n'y arrivera pas sans l'aide d'un scientifique.

\- Je sais, Kara, répondit Steve.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? fit Scott. On a besoin de lui. Si il ne veut pas venir, on laisse tomber ?

\- Sûrement pas, rétorqua sèchement la kryptonienne.

\- Non, je veux faire les choses bien, ajouta le super-soldat, il nous faut une grosse tête !

\- Plus grosse que la sienne ?

\- Oui, plus grosse, dit Kara.

* * *

Plus tard, nos quatre héros se trouvaient dans un restaurant, en compagnie de Bruce Banner. Scott était abasourdi à la vue de Professeur Hulk qui mangeait tranquillement. Ce n'était plus du tout Hulk qui hurlait de rage comme une bête féroce.

Professeur Hulk mangeait tranquillement des plats, alors qu'on lui racontait ce qu'il avait découverts.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à manger. Y a des œufs brouillés.

\- Non merci, Bruce, je n'ai pas faim, dit Kara

\- J'ai du mal à y voir clair, répliqua Scott en contemplant le colosse verdâtre.

\- Normal, c'est une période sombre, dit tranquillement Bruce avec l'apparence de Hulk.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Scott, embarrassé.

\- Non, je blaguais. C'est vrai, ça paraît dingue. Et en plus, je m'habille, maintenant.

\- Oh oui, heureusement qu'on fait toujours les vêtements à grande taille, fit remarquer Kara, ravie que Professeur Hulk ne soit pas constamment dévêtu.

\- Tu as changé, oui, mais comment ? interrogea Scott.

\- Y a cinq ans, on s'est pris la dérouillée du siècle, expliqua Bruce en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. Sauf que ça était pire pour moi. Parce que j'ai perdu deux fois, d'abord Hulk a perdu et Banner ensuite. Et après, on a tous perdu.

\- Personne ne t'en a voulu, Bruce, fit remarquer Nat.

\- On ne t'a jamais tenu pour responsable, lui dit gentiment la kryptonienne.

\- Moi si, rétorqua Bruce. Longtemps, j'ai pensé que Hulk n'était qu'un genre de maladie dont il fallait que je me débarrasse, mais un jour, j'ai fini par le voir comme un remède. J'ai passé dix-huit mois dans le labo gamma avec l'aide des connaissances scientifiques de Kara. J'ai pris le cerveau et les muscles, je les ai réunis. Et là, regardez-moi, le meilleur des deux mondes.

\- Hulk et Bruce Banner sont devenus Professeur Hulk, ajouta la kryptonienne fièrement.

\- Merci Kara, lui dit le géant vert.

Puis, vinrent trois enfants. Une grande fille, suivie de deux garçons qui s'approchèrent timidement de leur table.

\- Excusez-moi, Mr. Hulk, fit la jeune fille avec un téléphone portable à la main. On peut faire une photo ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, ma p'tite, s'exclama Bruce en souriant.

Puis il passa le téléphone de la fille à Scott, lui demandant de prendre la photo. Kara eut un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle se souvint de ce que cela faisait d'être admirée par beaucoup de monde. Être un modèle pour les enfants. Elle se souvint encore des jeunes enfants qui l'idolâtraient. Le bon vieux temps.

Dire qu'à une époque, Hulk était considéré comme un monstre terrifiant semant terreur et destruction, partout où il allait. Et aujourd'hui, tout le monde adorait Professeur Hulk.

\- Bruce, reprends où tu en étais, intervint Steve.

Bruce salua les enfants avec des grands signes de main.

\- Bruce, concentre-toi, incita Kara.

Puis Professeur Hulk reprit son sérieux en s'adressant à ses amis.

\- Le voyage dans le temps ? Non, je regrette, ça dépasse totalement mes compétences.

\- Mais tu as réussi à te transformer, lui fit remarquer Nat. Et je me rappelle que ça aussi, ça semblait impossible.

Kara ajouta également:

\- Sur cette Terre, vous avez réussi à faire des choses dont même sur ma planète Krypton, on n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister, ou sur la Terre d'où je viens. Je suis sûre qu'ensemble, on peut y arriver. On a une nouvelle chance de sauver l'Univers, nous ne devons pas la gâcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, j'étais pris dans mon travail. Je fais un métier très physique et très prenant durant tout l'été, j'essayerais d'ajouter des chapitres durant les prochains jours. J'essaierai.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Dans un laboratoire situé dans le complexe des Avengers, Scott y avait garé sa camionnette. Il ouvrit les portes arrière, dévoilant le Tunnel Quantique. Professeur Hulk se tenait devant plusieurs panneaux, avec Natasha à ses côtés. Ant-Man portait une combinaison grise pour le voyage du Royaume Quantique.

Kara et Steve les rejoignirent.

\- Les disjoncteurs sont installés, annonça la kryptonienne.

\- Et j'ai mis les générateurs de secours en stand-by, ajouta Steve.

\- Super, fit Bruce réjoui, parce que si le courant saute, je n'ai pas envie de perdre… le petit Poucet dans les années 50.

\- Me perdre ? s'exclama Scott, anxieux.

\- Non, c'est pour rire, rétorqua Nat, le prenant à la légère.

\- Très drôle, répliqua Ant-Man, pas amusé.

Professeur Hulk parut soudain gêné, et s'empressa de répondre :

\- C'était de mauvais goût.

Scott hocha la tête, pas convaincu.

\- Tu plaisantais, j'espère ? le réprimanda à voix basse Kara.

\- Écoute, Kara, je sais que t'as vu le voyage dans le temps sur une autre Terre, mais ici, on ne l'a jamais testé. Ou bien, tout ça est très sérieux, ou bien rien ne l'est. (Puis, il fit signe de la main à Scott avec un sourire d'encouragement.) Tout baigne, mets ton casque. Scott, je te renvoie une semaine en arrière, je te laisse te balader une petite heure, et après je te ramène dans dix secondes. C'est clair ?

\- Plus clair, on ne peut pas, répondit Ant-Man après avoir mis le casque.

\- Bonne chance Scott, l'encouragea Steve comme si il saluait un fier soldat.

\- Tout va très bien se passer, Scott, on est là en cas de problème, ajouta Kara.

\- Pas de problème, Captain America, Kara…

Puis, il disparut en rétrécissant dans le Tunnel Quantique de la camionnette. Focalisés sur ses tableaux de commandes, Bruce pianota ses touches de clavier.

\- Et on le fait revenir dans 3… 2… 1…

Puis il y eut un retour. Mais ce n'était pas Scott. À la place, il s'agissait d'un adolescent qui portait la combinaison du Royaume Quantique. Kara parut abasourdie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescent confus et désorienté. Y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

\- Bruce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kara, choquée.

\- C'est quoi ça ? ajouta Steve, interloqué.

Mais Professeur Hulk était aussi confus que tout le monde. Il appuya sur plusieurs touches. Puis l'adolescent disparut… pour ensuite qu'un vieil homme portant la même combinaison apparut devant eux. Le vieillard se frotta le dos en gémissant.

Bruce se dépêcha de pianoter sur les touches.

\- Est-ce que tu peux ramener Scott ? demanda Kara, qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Je suis sur le coup, répliqua Bruce.

Puis le vieillard disparut. Quand Scott réapparut, ce fut sous la forme d'un bébé qui flottait dans la combinaison.

\- Oh Rao ! s'exclama Kara ébahie.

\- C'est un bébé ! fit Steve restant sérieux.

\- C'est Scott, fit Bruce, comme si c'était naturel.

\- Oui, mais en bébé, répéta Captain America, un peu énervé.

\- Il va grandir, répliqua Professeur Hulk.

\- Bruce, ce n'est pas drôle, ramène Scott ! répliqua Kara sèchement.

\- Coupez le courant, coupez le courant !

Natasha s'empressa de se diriger vers les générateurs. Elle abaissa le levier, et enfin, Scott revint vers eux. Il était lui-même, au grand soulagement de Kara. Ant-Man paraissait désorienté.

\- Scott, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la kryptonienne soucieuse.

\- Quelqu'un a pissé dans ma combinaison, répondit-il simplement.

\- Merci à Rao, répondit Kara, soulagée.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si c'était moi bébé ou moi vieux, poursuivit Scott. Ou… juste moi «moi».

Bruce leva ses mains en l'air d'une manière théâtrale.

\- Le voyage dans le temps, annonça-t-il.

Mais personne ne partagea son enthousiasme. Steve et Kara secouèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le colosse vert, je trouve que c'est une réussite triomphale.

\- On a fait rajeunir Scott, puis vieillir et encore rajeunir, grommela Kara, dépitée en sortant du laboratoire. C'est génial !

* * *

Steve et Kara sortirent à l'extérieur. La kryptonienne était abattue. Si personne ne pouvait faire fonctionner correctement le voyage dans le temps, comment allaient-ils pouvoir récupérer les Pierres d'Infinité dans le passé ?

Alors qu'elle songeait dans ses pensées, un bruit assourdissant rompit le silence au loin. En levant les yeux, elle vit une Audi R8 foncer vers l'entrée du complexe. La voiture s'arrêta juste devant Steve. La fenêtre de la portière avant s'abaissa et tous les deux purent voir Tony Stark les observer.

En voyant leurs têtes dépités, le milliardaire comprit leur problème.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Je parie qu'il s'est changé en bébé.

\- En bien entre autres choses, oui, lui répondit Steve d'un air calme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ignorant la question de Steve, Tony sortit de sa voiture et se mit à parler comme si il s'adressait à un scientifique.

\- C'est le Paradoxe EPR. Au lieu de propulser Lang dans le temps, vous avez fini par propulser le temps dans Lang. C'est pointu, dangereux, un ami aurait du vous en dissuader.

\- Tu l'as fais, répondit Steve en hochant la tête.

\- Ah, je l'ai fais, dit Tony, faisant mine d'être surpris. Je suis là heureusement.

\- Tony, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Kara, perplexe.

Le milliardaire leur montra un appareil qui était collé à sa main.

\- Un GPS spatio-temporel en parfait état de marche. Je veux faire une différence, comme toi, _Supergirl_.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Kara regarda Tony. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle ne l'avait entendue l'appeler Supergirl. Même si elle avait renoncé à ce nom, elle fut touchée du geste de Tony.

Puis, il se tourna vers Steve.

\- Je viens en paix, lui annonça-t-il. Il se trouve que le sentiment est corrosif et que j'en ai horreur.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le super-soldat.

Puis il s'adressa à Kara et à Steve :

\- Vous avez raison, on a une chance de retrouver ces gemmes, mais je dois vous faire part de mes priorités. Faire revenir tout ce qu'on a perdu, je l'espère. Garder ma famille, il faut quoi qu'il en coûte. Et ne pas mourir.

\- Marché conclu, fit Steve en lui tendant sa main.

Tony la serra. Puis il alla vers le coffre de sa voiture, sous les regards perplexes de la kryptonienne et du super-soldat. Il ouvrit et en sortit sous un tas de chiffons, le bouclier de Captain America. Kara était ébahie. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en vrai. Steve l'avait jeté après que lui et Stark avaient eu leurs différends suite aux drames qu'avaient engendrés les Accords de Sokovie.

Steve hésita à le prendre, mais le milliardaire insista pour qu'il le reprenne. Il finit par placer son bras dans le bouclier.

\- Merci, Tony, lui répondit-il.

Kara les laissa seuls à seuls, tandis qu'elle aperçut le Benatar se poser dans la cour du complexe des Avengers. Elle rejoignit la cour en volant, et vint accueillir Nebula et Rocket qui descendaient de la rampe.

Scott, qui était assis sur un banc en train de manger un taco, parut abasourdi de la vue du vaisseau spatial.

\- Impressionnant, s'exclama-t-il quand Nebula vint vers lui.

Kara vint vers eux.

\- Scott, voici Nebula et Rocket. Rocket, Nebula, voici Scott Lang, les présenta-t-elle, comme si ils étaient tous amis.

La femme bleuâtre lança un bref regard à Scott, avant de s'adresser à son oreillette :

\- Rhodes, attention à l'arrivée. Y a un crétin dans la zone d'atterrissage.

Kara fit la grimace en s'adressant à Ant-Man :

\- Elle n'est pas très sociable avec tout le monde.

Alors que Scott reprenait ses esprits, War Machine vint se poser sans prévenir juste devant lui et Kara, faisant tomber le taco entier par terre.

\- Oh la vache ! s'exclama Scott.

\- Salut Rhodes, lui lança Kara, joviale.

\- Détends-toi mon p'tit bonhomme, répondit l'ami d'Iron Man à Scott. (Puis il se tourna vers la kryptonienne.) Salut Kara.

Et il s'éloigna. Professeur Hulk vint vers eux, et tendit un de ses tacos à Scott, avant de monter à bord du Benatar.

* * *

Kara vola dans le ciel et vint survoler la campagne verdoyante de la Norvège. Bruce et Rocket, qui avait posé le vaisseau spatial dans la région, traversait la campagne à bord d'une voiture utilitaire. Ils passèrent devant un panneau intitulé : _Bienvenue à la Nouvelle Asgard, veuillez conduire doucement_. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville sur un port. Bruce et Rocket descendirent de la voiture. Kara les rejoignit en se posant au sol, près d'eux. Elle regarda les Asgardiens autour d'elle, vivant comme des humains sur le port. Difficile de croire que ces gens venaient d'un ancien monde détruit. Kara eut beaucoup de peine et de pitié pour eux, compte tenus de ce qu'ils avaient traversés. D'abord, la perte d'Asgard, ensuite Thanos… La kryptonienne, ayant assisté à la fin d'Asgard, s'en voulait de les avoir presque abandonné après la défaite contre Thanos.

\- C'est quand même la décadence, après les grands palais, les marteaux magiques, etc. commenta la raton laveur à haute voix en regardant autour de lui.

\- Rocket ! s'exclama Kara avec reproche.

\- Un peu de compassion, mon pote, le réprimanda Bruce. Ils ont d'abord perdu Asgard, puis la moitié de leur population. Ils peuvent s'estimer heureux d'avoir un toit.

\- Pauvres gens ! s'exclama la kryptonienne, abattue.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais du venir, fit une voix familière.

Kara et Bruce aperçurent Valkyrie, ancienne guerrière asgardienne, devenue une simple pêcheuse. Kara l'avait rencontré durant la fin d'Asgard. Et la guerrière n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste de les revoir.

\- Salut Valkyrie ! lui lança la kryptonienne, lui adressant un sourire amical.

\- Salut Blondie, ça faisait un bail, lui répondit l'ancienne guerrière.

\- Oui, ça faisait un bail. Je suis très contente de te revoir.

\- Valkyrie, fit Bruce le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis content de te revoir, Fille en colère.

La guerrière remarqua le changement d'apparence de Bruce et lui répondit :

\- Je crois que je te préférerais sous tes deux autres apparences.

\- Je te présente Rocket, lui répondit le Géant vert lui montrant le raton laveur parlant.

\- Salut, ça va ? fit ce dernier.

Valkyrie lança un bref regard à Rocket, avant de se tourner vers Bruce et Kara.

\- Il ne voudra pas vous voir, tous les deux.

\- J'imagine que Thor ne va pas bien, répondit la kryptonienne.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Blondie, expliqua Valkyrie. On ne le voit plus qu'une fois par mois, quand il se ramène pour… (Elle leur montra un énorme tas de fûts de bière entassés et d'autres bières sur le trottoir.) … s'approvisionner.

Kara et Bruce firent la grimace.

\- Donc, il ne va vraiment pas bien, fit Kara.

\- C'est à ce point-là, conclut Bruce en grimaçant.

\- Oui, leur répondit l'ancienne guerrière asgardienne.

Elle leur indiqua la maison où le Dieu du Tonnerre logeait, puis Kara, Bruce et Rocket se dirigèrent vers sa résidence. Rocket tapa à la porte. Aucune réponse.

\- Thor ! Thor ! appela la kryptonienne.

Toujours aucune réponse. Rocket finit par ouvrir la porte, et tous les trois pénétrèrent dans la demeure. En y entrant, tous les trois sentirent une odeur nauséabonde. Difficile de croire que leur ami Thor pouvait vivre dans un endroit aussi sale et lugubre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur ? s'écria Kara en se pinçant le nez.

\- Y a un truc qui est mort, là-dedans, ajouta Rocket.

\- Thor, t'es là ? appela Bruce.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne s'est pas trompés de maison ? demanda la kryptonienne, qui avait du mal à concevoir l'idée que Thor puisse vivre dans un taudis aussi misérable.

Puis elle reconnut la voix de Thor dans une pièce lugubre :

\- Vous venez pour réparer le câble ? Le Cinémax a sauté, y a deux semaines et depuis les chaînes de sport sont toutes floues…

Kara aperçut son ami, et eut un énorme choc. Sa mâchoire tomba. L'homme qu'elle voyait en face d'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qu'elle avait rencontré y a cinq ans. C'était un Thor torse nu et bien méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient repoussés, et il avait bien pris deux kilos en plus depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Comment un Dieu avait-il pu devenir ainsi ?

_Rao, dis-moi que je rêve ! On s'est complètement trompés de maison ?!_

Thor ramassa une des bières posées sur une table et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il parut heureux à leur vue.

\- Mes amis ! Oh par Odin ! Ah, ah, ah ! Hulk ! Kara !

Tout content, il prit Bruce et Kara dans ses bras. La kryptonienne lui sourit, gênée et abasourdie en voyant ce qu'était devenu son ami asgardien.

\- Salut Thor, lui répondit-elle, choquée.

\- Comme ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, lança Thor, heureux.

Puis il aperçut Rocket, et se mit à le câliner, comme si c'était un petit animal de compagnie.

\- Oh viens dans mes bras, mon lapin !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, t'es pas obligé de faire ça, marmonna Rocket en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Hulk, Kara, vous connaissez mes potes, Miek et Korg !

Kara remarqua alors les deux extra-terrestres qu'elle avait rencontrés durant la bataille d'Asgard, Miek et Korg, assis sur un canapé, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Ces derniers leur lancèrent des saluts de courtoisie.

\- Salut tout le monde ! leur fit Korg enveloppé d'une belle chemise d'été.

Kara et Bruce les saluèrent jovialement.

\- Salut les garçons, leur répondit la kryptonienne.

\- Ça fait un bail, répondit Bruce.

Puis, Korg leur parla, sans se bouger du canapé.

\- Y a des bières au frais, vous pouvez vous connecter au Wi-Fi. Pas de mots de passe, ça se saurait. (Et il reprit son jeu de Fortnite. Et il pointa son doigt sur l'écran.) Thor, le revoilà ! Ce gamin à la télé, me traite encore d'abruti.

\- Noobmaster, s'exclama Thor, comme si il avait en face de lui un ennemi redoutable.

\- Oui, Noobmaster69.

L'asgardien se dirigea vers son ami, lui prit ses écouteurs et parla dans le micro d'une voix menaçante :

\- Noobmaster, c'est encore Thor, tu sais, le Dieu du Tonnerre. Si tu ne te déconnectes pas immédiatement du jeu, je vais voler jusqu'à chez toi, je vais descendre dans cette cave où tu te terres, et je vais t'arracher la tête, tu feras peut-être moins le malin ! Oui, c'est ça, va pleurnicher auprès de ton père, espèce de petite fouine !

Et il rendit les écouteurs à Korg, qui le remercie.

\- Préviens-moi si il t'embête encore, dit Thor à son ami.

\- C'est gentil. Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ébahie, Kara regarda Thor. Elle avait bien du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout le puissant Dieu qui était venu sur sa Terre, y a cinq ans.

Puis, Thor se tourna à nouveau vers Kara, Bruce et Rocket :

\- Vous voulez un verre ? On a de la bière, de la tequila, toute sorte de truc.

Il se servit de sa hache Stormbreaker pour ouvrir sa bière et s'empressa de la boire.

\- Non merci, on n'est pas venus pour boire, répliqua la kryptonienne voulant rester sérieuse.

Hulk posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Thor, en lui parlant comme à un ami :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, très bien, pourquoi ? demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre, toujours souriant. Je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Kara en grimaçant. Je ne voudrais pas être grossière, mais tu ne ressembles plus à celui que j'ai rencontré y a des années.

\- Tu ne ressembles à rien, ajouta Rocket.

Thor se contenta de rire, avant de poursuivre :

\- Alors quoi d'neuf ? Vous êtes venus vous éclater ou quoi ?

\- Thor, tu peux essayer d'être sérieux, s'il te plaît, insista Kara. On a besoin de ton aide. On a une chance de réparer l'Univers.

Mais Thor ne semblait guère concerné par ce que la kryptonienne lui disait :

\- Quoi ? Comme le câble ? (Il rôtit comme un alcoolique.) Parce que cette saloperie me rend dingue depuis des semaines.

\- Comme Thanos, répliquèrent Kara et Bruce en chœur.

Thor cessa de rire et de sourire comme un idiot. Il posa lentement une main sur l'épaule de Hulk et jeta un regard assassin sur ses amis.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! tonna-t-il.

Korg se leva enfin du canapé, retira ses écouteurs et parut anxieux.

\- Euh… oui, c'est un nom qu'on ne prononce pas ici, murmura-t-il avec sérieux.

Bruce posa doucement sa main sur celle de Thor.

\- Tu pourrais enlever ta main, s'il te plaît ? (Et doucement, il la repoussa.) Oui, je sais que ce gars t'effraie sans doute.

Thor reprit son rire d'alcoolique.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Je me demande pourquoi je devrais craindre ce gars ? C'est quand même moi qui ait tué ce gars, vous avez oublié ?

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, répliqua sèchement Kara.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ici a tué ce gars ? Non, j'en étais sûr. Vas-y Korg. Dis à tout le monde qui a coupé la grosse tête de Thanos ?

\- Le Stormbreaker ? répondit l'extra-terrestre de pierre, confus.

\- Oui, mais qui maniait le Stormbreaker ? reprit le Dieu en Tonnerre en buvant sa bière.

\- Thor, écoute-moi, intervint Kara avec douceur. Tu souffres, et je te comprends. Tu as perdu Asgard, et ensuite la moitié de ton peuple. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que c'est de perdre son monde d'origine. Je me rappelle à quel point tu t'es culpabilisé quand on a perdu y a cinq ans. J'ai souffert moi aussi, durant ces années. J'ai perdu tous ceux qui m'étaient chers, j'ai perdu mon identité, j'ai perdu ma maison… Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai autant souffert que toi. Mais là, on a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait changer ce monde. Et on veut que tu nous rejoignes.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été dans une mauvaise passe, ajouta Bruce. Mais tu veux savoir qui m'en a sorti ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Thor, toujours en buvant sa bière. Natasha ?

\- Non, c'est toi, répondit le géant vert. Tu m'as aidé, mon ami.

\- Et tu peux encore aider beaucoup de gens si tu nous accompagnais, ajouta Kara.

Thor se mit à regarder par la fenêtre en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, toujours en sirotant sa bière.

\- Allez donc plutôt demander à tous les Asgardiens là-bas, ce que vaut vraiment mon aide. Enfin, ceux qui restent évidemment.

\- Justement, on peut les ramener, insista la kryptonienne. Asgard ne redeviendra peut-être jamais le peuple qu'il a été jadis, mais tu peux lui donner un avenir. Un meilleur avenir que celui-là. Tu as une responsabilité envers ces gens. Tu dois assumer. C'est ton rôle, Thor.

\- Tais-toi, Kara, reprit l'asgardien en ouvrant un paquet de m & ms. Vous croyez que je croupis dans ce bled et que je m'apitoie sur mon sort en attendant qu'on vienne me sauver… mais non, je vais très bien. On va très bien, pas vrai ? (Il s'adressa à ses deux colocataires extra-terrestres.)

\- Oh oui, on va très bien, s'empressa de répondre Korg.

\- Donc, en clair, ce que vous proposez, reprit à nouveau Thor, ça ne nous intéresse pas. Au revoir.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, mon ami, répliqua Hulk.

Mais l'asgardien continua de secouer la tête, négativement.

\- J'ai de la bière dans le vaisseau, ajouta Rocket, les bras croisés.

\- Quel genre de bière ? fit l'asgardien en tournant vers lui.

Voir Thor s'enivrer sans les écouter, commençait à énerver Kara. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle arracha la bière de la main de Thor et la jeta contre un mur avec sa super-force, la brisant en morceaux.

\- **Ça suffit maintenant,** s'emporta-t-elle avec colère le regardant avec un regard menaçant. **Thor, Fils d'Odin et Dieu du Tonnerre, tu vas m'écouter. Tu veux te bourrer la gueule et t'apitoyer comme un pauvre gamin ? C'est ton problème. Je m'en fiche de tes états d'âmes. Tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce fauteuil moisi, te laver parce que tu empestes la bière, ensuite tu vas t'habiller, prendre ta hache et tu vas nous suivre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ou sinon, je réduis en cendres cette baraque minable avec toutes tes bières !**

Thor se leva de son fauteuil et jeta un regard noir à la kryptonienne.

\- Tu me menaces, fille de Krypton ? Je peux t'arracher la tête avec Stormbreaker !

\- Vas-y, essaie, lui lança Kara avec un sourire de défi en serrant les poings. Je serais curieuse de voir ce qui va se passer ! T'es toujours le Dieu du Tonnerre ou le Dieu des Alcooliques et Dépressifs ? Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas grosse !

Tous ceux autour d'eux les regardèrent avec anxiété, tandis que Kara et Thor se dévisagèrent du regard en se fusillant des yeux. Kara n'avait pas du tout peur d'affronter l'asgardien au corps à corps. Elle était bien décidée à se battre contre lui.

Puis, l'asgardien finit par capituler.

\- C'est bon, je viens.

Et il s'éloigna.

\- T'as cinq minutes, dépêche-toi ! lui lança-t-elle.

Korg regarda Kara, comme si il avait peur qu'elle l'attaquait.

\- Est-ce que… on doit venir avec vous, nous aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, vous pouvez rester, répliqua sèchement la kryptonienne. Rester ici à jouer à vos jeux débiles.

Et ensuite, elle baissa la tête vers Rocket, qui se sentait minuscule face à une kryptonienne en colère.

\- Et toi, je t'interdis de lui servir de la bière dans ton vaisseau, ou je te jure que je brûle ta queue avec ma vision thermique, j'ai été claire ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Très claire, la kryptonienne, dit Rocket, apeuré se rabaissant devant Kara.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre, Oliver sera de la partie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Je m'appelle Oliver Queen,_

_Après cinq ans en enfer, je suis rentré chez moi dans un seul but: sauver ma ville. Autrefois, je menais mon combat sur deux fronts, le jour j'étais le maire de Star City, mais la nuit, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais quelque chose d'autre…_

_Je suis… Green Arrow. Du moins, je l'étais._

_Tout a changé quand Thanos a débarqué et a anéanti la moitié de l'univers avec le pouvoir des six Pierres d'Infinité. Et que j'ai vu ma ville sombrer dans un chaos, comme jamais personne n'en avait vu. J'avais perdu. On avait __**tous**__ perdu._

* * *

**Terre – 1 ; Star Labs - Central City**

Une brèche interdimensionnelle surgit de nulle part, et Kara en émergea. Après avoir récupéré Thor de la Norvège, elle s'était mise en quête d'aller sur Terre – 1, chercher Oliver. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans, depuis le Jardin de Thanos. Son aide était la bienvenue. Elle apparut en plein dans le laboratoire de Star Labs à Central City. Ce qu'elle voyait sous les yeux lui faisait un creux dans l'estomac.

Le laboratoire était vide et couvert de poussière. Il semblait être à l'abandon depuis des années. Depuis cinq ans, on dirait. Avec émotion, elle regarda les écrans noirs du grand bureau du laboratoire. Elle tomba sur une vieille photo à moitié recouverte de poussière. C'était une photo où on voyait toute la Team Flash au complet (Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny et Joe West) affichant des grands sourires.

Avec un sourire triste, Kara regarda les membres de l'ancienne Team tombée, puis se décida à quitter le laboratoire désert.

En s'envolant, elle eut un choc en voyant ce qu'était devenu la ville de Central City. La ville était presque éteinte. Aucune voiture ne circulait. Des véhicules de police étaient abandonnées sur les trottoirs. Des magasins étaient complètement pillés. Le café Jitters était abandonné et en ruines.

_Barry, si tu pouvais voir ta ville, aujourd'hui… _

Puis son attention fut porté sur un couple qui avait l'air de s'amuser. Il s'agissait de Sam Scudder alias le Maître des Miroirs et sa copine Rosa Dillon, alias la Toupie.

\- C'est une journée magnifique, s'exclama-t-il avec un rictus. Tout Central City est à nous ! Flash n'est plus là. Depuis que la moitié de la planète a disparu… on fait ce qu'on veut dans cette ville. Plus de Flash, pas de police, pas de juges pour nous mettre en prison. Plus personne pour nous arrêter. Tous les métas-humains sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent à Central City.

\- Une nouvelle vie, mon chéri, scanda sa petite amie en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas disparus comme tous les autres. Nous avons eu de la chance.

Puis son regard se posa sur une pauvre femme qui s'enfuyait avec un butin. Le Maître des Miroirs hocha la tête à sa compagne et disparut dans un miroir. Il réapparut à travers un autre miroir juste en face de la pauvre femme, lui bloquant le passage. La femme apeurée tenta de fuir, mais Rosa lui barra la route.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, suppliant ses ravisseurs. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir !

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici ? fit Sam Scudder en s'emparant du butin de sa proie.

C'était un sac rempli de nourriture. La femme regarda le couple, toujours en les suppliant.

\- De la nourriture, et j'imagine que tu as de quoi payer, ma p'tite dame ? ricana le Maître des Miroirs.

\- Non, je vous en prie, je n'ai plus rien en argent ! Je vous ai tout donné ! C'est de la nourriture pour ma fille ! Je vous en prie, elle n'a que huit ans, elle a très faim et elle est tout ce qui me reste ! Je vous en prie !

\- Désolé pour ta gosse, mais faut payer pour cette bouffe, scanda la Toupie avec un sourire sinistre.

\- C'est notre loi, ajouta le Maître des Miroirs. Il faut payer, tu paies. Ma chérie, montre-lui ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne paient pas.

Rosa Dillon hocha la tête, et usa de son pouvoir pour faire perdre l'équilibre à la pauvre femme, lui donnant des vertiges. Elle tomba au sol en gémissant et en subissant les moqueries du Maître des Miroirs.

Ne supportant pas de voir cette scène d'horreur, Kara se décida à intervenir. Elle se posa vers eux. Elle attrapa Sam Scudder par l'épaule et l'envoya bouler vers un mur avec sa super-force. Elle jeta un regard noir à Rosa Dillon.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. (Elle s'adressa à la femme apeurée.) Partez vite !

Aussitôt, la pauvre femme se releva, récupéra son sac et disparut de la ruelle en courant.

\- T'es qui toi, la blondinette ? fit la Toupie en toisant la kryptonienne avec curiosité.

\- Quelqu'un qui vaudrait mieux éviter de contrarier, Blondinette. Et toi et ton copain, vous venez de me mettre en colère. Je vais vous montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui me rendent furieuse.

\- Oh, j'ai peur ! scanda la Toupie en usant de son pouvoir sur Kara.

Cette dernière perdit son équilibre et obtint des vertiges. Sam Scudder se releva en frottant sa veste.

\- Encore une idiote qui se prend pour Flash, grommela-t-il en regardant Kara se tordre de vertiges au sol.

Avec un ultime effort, Kara parvint à taper des mains, provoquant une onde de choc puissante qui propulsa les deux métas-humains en arrière, les déstabilisant. Rosa s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

La kryptonienne se releva, tandis que le Maître des Miroirs, moitié sonné, regarda la jeune femme avec un regard d'effroi.

\- Mais t'es qui toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis une amie de Flash, et puisqu'il n'est pas là, je vais m'occuper de toi, tonna Kara avec une voix pleine de menaces.

Elle souleva Scudder par la veste et le plaqua contre un mur, le tenant fermement.

\- J'ai un scoop pour toi : Central City n'est pas ta ville. Plus maintenant, j'ai été claire ? Réponds-moi, j'ai été claire ?

Le Maître des Miroirs hocha la tête, choqué.

\- Oui, oui.

Kara parut satisfaite.

\- Bien.

Et elle le jeta dans une benne à ordures. Elle prit Rosa Dillon, inconsciente, et la jeta à son tour dans le conteneur. Elle referma le couvercle, toute satisfaite.

\- Bonne journée, Bonnie & Clyde ! Du mal à croire que Thanos ait épargné des idiots dans votre genre !

Et elle s'envola loin de Central City.

* * *

**Terre – 1 ; Star City**

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Star City, Kara fut de nouveau choquée en voyant ce qu'il était advenue de la ville. Elle était dans le même état que Central City. Plusieurs voitures abandonnées. Des commerces pillés et saccagés. Apparemment, une grande vague de criminalité sévissait dans toute la ville.

La kryptonienne arriva vers l'appartement d'Oliver Queen. Du moins, là où il était censé vivre. En y entrant, elle découvrit la résidence déserte et abandonnée. Oliver ne semblait plus habiter ici depuis des années. Elle trouva une vieille photo couverte de poussière où on pouvait le voir en compagnie de sa femme Felicity et de son fils William. Toute émue, elle regarda la famille sourire aux lèvres dans une époque avant Thanos.

Puis, elle garda la photo et quitta la résidence.

Elle reprit son exploration de la ville à la recherche d'Oliver en survolant. Puis, elle découvrit un champ de bataille sur un carrefour. Des individus se tiraient dessus avec des armes automatiques. Une vraie scène de guerre. Kara, malgré son envie de retrouver Oliver, se posa au sol, bien déterminée à stopper ce bain de sang. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle aperçut une flèche toucher un criminel à la jambe. Puis, Green Arrow surgissant de nulle part, attaqua les malfrats à mains nus. Il neutralisa leurs armes avec une arbalète, et les assomma à coups de poing. Il tira une flèche de son arbalète, neutralisant un criminel qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus.

Pensant avoir mis K.O. tout le monde, Green Arrow partit dans une direction, quand un autre criminel derrière lui, pointa son arme sur l'archer. Kara s'empressa d'utiliser son super-souffle, repoussant l'ennemi au loin. Green Arrow remarqua alors la kryptonienne se diriger vers lui.

\- Oliver ! C'est Kara ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais il faut qu'on parle.

\- Kara ? fit Green Arrow, dont la voix ne correspondait pas à son ami.

Interloquée, Kara regarda l'archer, et découvrit que ce n'était pas Oliver Queen sous le masque. C'était John Diggle.

\- Kara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répliqua ce dernier, stupéfait.

\- Où est Oliver ? s'exclama Kara, abasourdie. Il faut que je le voie.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé à Oliver depuis cinq ans, répondit Diggle en hochant la tête.

* * *

Plus tard, Diggle avait emmené Kara dans son appartement, qui était tout aussi abandonné que celui de l'ancien maire de Star City.

\- Je vis seul chez moi depuis que… Thanos a… expliqua Diggle, n'arrivant pas à formuler ses mots.

\- Je comprends, répondit Kara en hochant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette ville ?

\- Le résultat des conséquences de Thanos quand il a anéanti la moitié de notre Terre. La moitié de Star City ayant disparu, avec ma femme et mon enfant… toute la ville est tombée dans les mains des criminels les plus dangereux qu'on ait pu arrêter. Avec l'absence des forces de police, ils ont pris le contrôle de toute la ville. Star City leur appartient désormais.

Kara parut choquée.

\- Et Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

Diggle retira sa capuche verte avant de soupirer.

\- Au début… Quand nous sommes revenus sur Terre – 1, Oliver a… il a fait ce qu'il pouvait… Il était désemparé comme moi, je l'étais. Il s'est battu avec moi pour sauver la ville. Ensemble, on a mené un combat pendant des jours… Mais… sans l'aide de Felicity et des autres, c'était compliqué pour nous de ramener l'ordre. Oliver était dépassé. Totalement au bout du rouleau. Un jour, il m'a dit… qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester à Star City. Il disait que sa mission de sauver sa ville était perdue au moment où Thanos a claqué des doigts. Qu'on menait un combat sans fin, que c'était perdu d'avance. Ensuite, il est parti… Il a quitté la ville, et il n'est jamais revenu…

\- Rao ! s'exclama Kara, choquée.

Mais il devait y avoir une autre raison. Oliver Queen n'aurait jamais abandonnée sa ville comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Kara était certaine qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- Et depuis… je suis seul… à essayer de sauver cette ville. Cet enfer dure depuis plus de cinq ans. J'ai pris l'identité de Green Arrow et depuis, je m'efforce de sauver cette ville… ce qui en reste, plus ou moins.

\- John, dit Kara avec douceur. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que… sur la Terre des Avengers, on a découvert un moyen de réparer l'Univers. On peut sauver ceux qu'on a perdu, ainsi que cette ville.

Diggle regarda la kryptonienne avec un regard curieux.

\- Comment ?

\- On a découvert un moyen de récupérer les gemmes et de les utiliser pour ramener tout le monde. Mais il faut qu'Oliver soit là. On a besoin de lui. Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

Diggle secoua la tête, avant de répondre :

\- J'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être….

* * *

**Terre – 1 ; L'Île de Lian Yu**

John Diggle avait donné des coordonnées à Kara. Une île perdue. Elle s'appelait Lian Yu. Oliver y avait passée cinq ans de sa vie à combattre l'enfer. Kara ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, ayant une vague idée sur l'histoire de Green Arrow.

La kryptonienne survola la mer, et finit par découvrir l'île sombre. Elle se posa sur une forêt luxuriante, entourée d'armes explosifs détruits à l'abandon. Elle parcourut la forêt, en usant de son super-ouïe. Puis, elle entendit quelqu'un. Elle stoppa sa marche. Elle sentit la présence de son ami tout près. Ne sachant pas dans quel état d'esprit elle allait retrouver son ami, Kara préférait agir avec prudence et douceur.

\- Oliver ! Oliver ! C'est Kara ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des années, mais il faut qu'on parle ! Oliver ? Où es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là, j'entends tes battements de cœur. Oliver ?

Soudain, une flèche fonça sur la kryptonienne, celle-ci parvint à la saisir avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher son dos. Kara la jeta, et aperçut une silhouette courir dans les bois.

La kryptonienne se lança à la poursuite de l'individu, et finit par lui barrer la route. Aussitôt, un arc et des flèches furent pointés vers elle. Kara leva les bras en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

\- Oliver, tout va bien ! C'est Kara, c'est moi ! Tu sais très bien que tes flèches ne peuvent pas me faire du mal.

\- Sauf si elles sont en kryptonite, répliqua une voix rauque.

Kara aperçut enfin Oliver sortir de l'ombre. Il était méconnaissable. Une longue barbe lui cachait presque tout son visage avec des vêtements en loques. On aurait dit un vagabond déconnecté de la réalité.

_Au moins, il n'est pas devenu obèse._

Oliver regardait la kryptonienne avec un regard perdu. Puis, il rebroussa chemin.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Kara. Quoi que tu ais à me dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Kara lui courut après et vint se planter devant lui.

\- Oliver, je ne serais pas là devant toi si ce n'était pas important…

\- Laisse-moi deviner: c'est John qui t'a dit où me trouver ? Si t'es venu pour me convaincre de revenir sauver ma ville, tu perds ton temps ! Je ne reviendrai pas à Star City !

\- Je ne te parle pas de sauver ta ville, je te parle de sauver l'Univers. Réparer ce que Thanos a fait.

Oliver eut un rire amer avant de rétorquer :

\- Réparer quoi ? Et comment ? Les Pierres sont détruites. On ne peut pas ramener tout le monde, et tu le sais bien. Va-t-en, Kara, et ne reviens jamais ici !

Kara resta calme, ne voulant pas contrarier son ancien ami.

\- Oliver, je suis sérieuse. On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui peut changer la donne. On peut faire revenir tous ceux qu'on a perdu. Écoute-moi au moins ce que j'ai à te dire. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour eux ! (Elle lui montra en face de son visage la photo de famille qu'elle avait prise de chez lui à Star City.)

Oliver parut choqué en voyant les visages souriants de Felicity et de William.

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ? s'exclama-t-il, contrarié. Kara, ne joue pas ça avec moi !

\- Tu veux revoir ta femme et ton fils ? Et ton équipe ? J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu ais écouté ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu peux épuiser tout ton stock de flèches sur moi si tu veux, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

L'ancien archer finit par hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

Et la kryptonienne lui raconta alors pour Ant-Man, sa mésaventure dans le Royaume Quantique et le voyage dans le temps pour récupérer les Pierres d'Infinités.

Une fois que Kara avait terminée, Oliver s'assit sur un rocher, tout en méditant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Donc, pour sauver l'Univers, nous devons nous miniaturiser dans un endroit… qui est le Royaume…

\- Le Royaume Quantique, répondit Kara. Un endroit où le temps et l'espace n'ont pas d'impact. Et c'est un endroit microscopique. Il faut donc qu'on se rétrécisse à une taille très petite pour pouvoir y pénétrer.

\- D'accord, approuva Oliver, pas emballé. Et donc, on va changer l'Univers avec un voyage dans le temps. (Il eut un rire amer.) Kara, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais Barry a remonté le temps pour sauver sa mère, et ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Justement, j'allais y venir. Ce ne sera pas comme Flashpoint. Rien à voir avec ça. Parce que nous n'allons pas changer le passé, on va se servir du passé pour changer ce monde détruit. Les Pierres d'Infinité sont dans le passé. On les récupère, on les réunit dans le futur, on les utilise, et on pourra ramener tout le monde, tous ceux qu'on a perdus. Génial, non ?

Mais Oliver ne semblait guère enthousiaste par cette idée.

\- Kara, même ce que tu dis comporte des risques. Quand on joue avec le temps, il y a des conséquences. Il y a toujours des conséquences là où on ne s'y attend pas. On risquerait de faire bien plus de dégâts que Thanos.

\- C'est amusant, Tony Stark a dit la même chose, fit remarquer Kara. Puis il a changé d'avis, il nous aide à faire le voyage dans le temps. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là, Oliver. De toi en tant que Green Arrow.

\- Green Arrow, murmura Oliver perdu dans ses pensées. C'est révolu depuis longtemps pour moi.

Puis, Kara décida de changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta ville ?

\- Que t'a dit John sur cette île ?

\- Je sais juste que tu y as vécu ici pendant longtemps, et que c'est à ton retour à Star City que tu es devenu Green Arrow.

\- Cette île s'appelle Lian Yu. C'est du mandarin. Ça veut dire purgatoire. C'est ici, après que j'ai vu mon père se tirer une balle dans la tête, que je me suis retrouvé et que j'ai appris à survivre. J'ai vu des choses que personne n'avait encore jamais vu, et je me suis vu un autre homme meilleur que celui que j'étais avant, mais j'ai vu aussi ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Pendant longtemps, j'ai essayé d'occulter cette partie sombre de moi quand j'étais Green Arrow. Mais quand Thanos a tout détruit, je l'ai senti monter en moi. Le démon qui sommeille en moi. Ce démon qui aurait pris le contrôle de moi, si j'étais resté à Star City. Je suis parti de ma ville, parce que je ne voulais pas redevenir ce monstre. Je pensais à ma femme Felicity, aussi à mon fils William. Je ne voulais pas trahir leur mémoire en devenant un meurtrier de sang-froid. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté Star City, tu as ta réponse. Je ne voulais décevoir les personnes qui ont crus en moi pendant longtemps. Tommy, Roy, Théa, Laurel, Felicity, William… Parce que je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas voulus ça pour moi. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire à ce qui arrivait à Star City? Il n'y avait plus d'équipes, plus rien pour ramener l'ordre et le calme dans la ville. Thanos a détruit ma mission de la secourir, et elle est perdue pour toujours. Ici, je peux être moi-même.

Kara hocha la tête, comprenant enfin pourquoi Oliver avait déserté sa ville, mais resta intransigeante sur son projet de sauver l'Univers.

\- Le seul moyen de sauver ta ville est venir avec moi sur la Terre des Avengers, réparer ce qu'a brisé Thanos. Même si c'est risqué, il le faut, Oliver. Parce que moi, j'ai tout perdu durant ces cinq ans. J'ai perdu mes proches, mon identité, et même ma Terre. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Sur ma Terre, l'air est devenue toxique pour moi. De la kryptonite s'est répandue dans toute l'atmosphère. Si je rentre chez moi, je meurs. J'ai du fuir pour ne pas mourir, et je me suis réfugiée pendant cinq ans sur la Terre des Avengers. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien. Thanos m'a tout pris. Tout. Cette nouvelle chance est notre seule espoir. Mon espoir de retrouver une vie normale. Parce que je suis rien du tout sans Supergirl. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Rester sur cette île jusqu'à la fin de tes jours sans se soucier des autres ? Tu crois vraiment que Felicity et William auraient voulus ça ? Rejoins-moi Oliver. Ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, mais pour ton fils et ta femme. Sois réaliste, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Comme moi, je ne peux pas continuer à errer dans le Multivers comme un fantôme. Ta famille te manque. La mienne me manque aussi. Ma sœur Alex me manque tellement.

Durant un moment, Oliver regarda Kara l'air pensif, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- Tu as raison. Nous devons agir pour notre Univers.

* * *

Plus tard, Kara avait ramené Oliver en volant jusqu'à Star City. L'ancien archer n'était pas fan d'être transporté par une kryptonienne, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle l'avait ramené chez lui. Il était parti se changer. Diggle vint les voir.

\- T'as retrouvé Oliver ? Demanda-t-il.

Enfin, Oliver vint vers eux. Kara put constater que son ami archer avait rasé sa longue barbe et ses cheveux, les rendant courts, et qu'il avait repris sa tenue de Green Arrow sans capuche. Il toisa John avec un regard bouleversé.

\- Bonjour John ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Oliver, salua Diggle en hochant la tête. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Je sais, et je suis désolé d'être parti. J'ai probablement été lâche mais… je ne voulais pas ternir la mémoire de nos proches en redevenant un meurtrier de sang froid. Je ne voulais pas ça pour moi…

\- C'est bon, Oliver, garde tes excuses pour plus tard, et consacrons-nous à ce… comment ce truc s'appelle ?

\- Le Royaume Quantique, expliqua Kara.

\- C'est ça, allons-y, maintenant sans plus tarder, répliqua Diggle.

Kara sortit l'extrapolateur de sa poche, l'activa, créant une brèche interdimensionnelle. Tous les trois partirent en direction de la Terre des Avengers.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Oliver ? Je n'ai pas voulu faire de lui un deuxième Clint Barton dans Endgame. Ça aurait été trop répétitif et pas original. J'espérais rendre Oliver marqué par les évènements d'Infinity War, et que ça le replonge dans son passé sur l'Île de Lian Yu. Après la mort de Tommy, Oliver avait quitté la ville et était retourné sur l'Île. J'espère avoir réussi ce chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Dans le laboratoire du complexe des Avengers, un portail jaillit de nulle part, et Kara, Oliver et Diggle en émergèrent. Steve, Tony et Nat vinrent les accueillir.

\- Hé, les gars, regardez qui j'ai ramené, annonça fièrement la kryptonienne. Vous vous souvenez d'Oliver et de John Diggle ?

\- Oliver, salua Steve, comme si il saluait un soldat.

\- Captain, répondit l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Salut Oliver, fit le milliardaire.

\- Tony, reprit Oliver d'un ton neutre.

\- Salut les gars, fit Natasha. Kara, on a retrouvé Clint Barton.

\- Ah oui ? fit la kryptonienne.

Clint Barton alias Hawkeye vint vers le groupe de héros. Enfin, Kara faisait connaissance avec un ancien Avengers. Elle pouvait voir que l'archer des Avengers avait bien subi les conséquences de la décimation. Il était devenu un militant violent qui s'acharnait sur les membres du cartel de la drogue.

Kara vint serrer la main de l'homme.

\- Clint, ravie de vous rencontrer, malgré les circonstances, répliqua-t-elle.

L'archer se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en regardant les nouveaux venus. Puis, vint Scott Lang, toujours souriant.

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'annonça-t-il. Je suis Scott Lang… Ant-Man, en fait.

Kara le fit présenter à Oliver et à Diggle.

\- C'est lui, Scott. Oliver, John, c'est Scott Lang. Scott, c'est Oliver et John.

Oliver et John lui hochèrent la tête, tandis que Scott parut enthousiasmé à la vue des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Alors, vous aussi, vous êtes extra-terrestres d'un autre univers ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, non, Scott, il n'y a que moi qui suis extra-terrestre, expliqua Kara. Eux, ils sont juste humains comme vous d'une autre Terre. Une Terre différente de la mienne.

Scott parut perdu.

\- Le Multivers, les Terres, faut vraiment que je cherche là-dessus sur Internet.

Gêné, Oliver se tourna vers Kara en murmurant à voix basse :

\- C'est donc lui, Ant-Man ? Super !

Ensuite vint Professeur Hulk. À la vue du géant vert, Oliver dégaina son arc, tandis que Diggle sortit une arme à feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama John, abasourdi.

Kara s'empressa de calmer les deux hommes.

\- Woh, woh, du calme les garçons ! Du calme ! Vous vous souvenez de Bruce Banner ? Le Docteur Banner ?

\- Banner ? s'exclama Oliver, stupéfait.

\- Salut les gars, fit Bruce avec un air jovial.

\- Avant, c'était Bruce Banner et Hulk, aujourd'hui, c'est Professeur Hulk, expliqua Kara.

\- Le meilleur des deux mondes, les mecs !

Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs armes, toujours avec des regard abasourdis.

\- Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester à Lian Yu, répliqua Oliver.

\- Et moi à Star City, ajouta Diggle à bout de nerfs.

Tous les deux n'avaient guère l'habitude de côtoyer des phénomènes incroyables sur leurs Terres.

* * *

Plus tard, Kara aperçut Thor traverser le laboratoire du complexe, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche, avec des lunettes noires, buvant une bière, à son grand dam. Tony marcha juste à côté de lui.

\- À ta droite, à sens unique, Big Lebowski, lui lança le milliardaire.

Puis, il se dirigea vers une gigantesque plate-forme en verre, où Rocket faisait du bricolage en dessous.

La machine à voyager dans le temps était en cours de préparation.

* * *

Plus loin, Bruce, Rhodes et Nebula assistaient Scott Lang, qui portait une nouvelle combinaison blanche pour le Royaume Quantique. Clint les observait de loin d'un air pensif, puis Oliver se joignit à lui.

\- Bonjour, tu es Clint, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est moi, répondit l'archer.

\- Tu es Hawkeye, donc, ajouta Oliver.

\- J'**étais** Hawkeye, avant que Thanos fasse disparaître toute ma famille.

Oliver pouvait voir que l'homme semblait détruit, comme quelqu'un qui aurait vécu une longue tragédie.

\- On a donc ça en commun, répondit l'archer de Terre – 1 en hochant la tête. J'ai, moi-même, perdu ma femme, mon fils. J'avais une équipe aussi. John est tout ce qui me reste.

Clint tourna enfin la tête vers Oliver en lui rétorquant :

\- T'es archer, d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'ai vu dégainer très vite. T'as des réflexes très rapides. Je suis impressionné.

\- Merci. C'est un plaisir de parler à un archer qui fait partie des Avengers. Si je peux te poser une question, comment tu fais pour ne pas être dépassé ? Avec un type comme Tony, Banner, Rogers et un Dieu !

\- Avant Thanos, j'avais pris ma retraite de super-héros pour me consacrer à ma famille. J'étais heureux avec ma femme et mes enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils disparaissent.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai passé ces cinq ans à lutter contre les pires parts d'ombre qu'il y a en moi. J'ai quitté ma ville, ma mission perdue… pour me réfugier sur une île déserte pendant cinq ans. Je ne voulais pas salir la mémoire de mes proches.

Clint était bien bouleversé suite à ces révélations. Il regarda Oliver avec admiration :

\- T'es plus solide que moi, Oliver. Moi, c'est exactement le contraire. J'ai tué… beaucoup… j'ai arrêté de compter… J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier… je sais que c'était immoral…

Oliver lui hocha la tête avec compréhension.

\- Je sais ce que c'est avoir du sang sur les mains. Comme nous tous, tu t'es retrouvé face aux conséquences de Thanos, et tu as réagis à ta façon. Ma ville a été assiégée de criminels pendant longtemps, et moi, je l'ai abandonnée à son sort. J'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'était pas pour redevenir un tueur de sang froid, mais peut-être que c'était de la lâcheté. Et je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. Je suis devenu archer pour des raisons obscures.

\- Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, moi, j'aurais aimé faire comme toi, répondit Clint, le regard triste.

Kara se joignit au groupe qui se tenait près de Scott dans sa combinaison blanche.

\- Pour explorer le temps, c'est pas mal, fit Rhodes en admirant la combinaison.

Professeur Hulk rangea un tube en verre contenant une particule de Pym, quand Scott lui arracha des mains.

\- Attention avec ça, s'exclama-t-il. T'es Super Hulk ! Et t'es Super Brutal !

\- Je fais super attention, répliqua le géant vert, offensé.

\- Ça, c'est des particules de Pym, expliqua Scott en agitant le tube en l'air. Et depuis que Hank Pym a été snappé du monde, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Va falloir qu'on fasse avec. On n'en produit plus.

\- Scott, du calme, fit Kara, craignant que l'homme fasse tomber le tube en verre.

\- On en assez pour un aller retour par personne, et c'est fini, pas de joker.

\- On fera attention, lui promit la kryptonienne avec douceur.

\- Juste deux essais.

Il se rétrécit, mais reprit aussitôt sa taille normale, agité.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, répliqua-t-il.

\- Moi si, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Clint, qui était toujours avec Oliver.

\- Je vais le faire, déclara l'archer Avenger.

Oliver le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr de moi, répliqua Clint déterminé.

Peu après, ce fut Clint Barton qui portait la combinaison quantique. Nebula y faisait quelques attouchements, tandis que Bruce lui expliquait ce qui l'attendait :

\- Clint, tu vas être un peu déboussolé par le chrono-décalage, mais c'est rien.

\- Une seconde, fit Rhodes. J'ai une question, si on peut faire ça – je veux dire remonter le temps, pourquoi on ne cherche pas le bébé Thanos… suffirait de…

Il fit un geste de la main signifiant un étranglement, ce qui choqua Kara. Même Oliver semblait abasourdi par cette idée.

\- Sans moi ! répondit l'archer de Terre – 1, interloqué.

\- Moi, je ne m'attaque pas à un bébé, c'est hors de question, s'exclama la kryptonienne. Thanos ou pas, je refuse de tuer un bébé. C'est trop horrible !

\- Pour commencer, ce serait horrible, comme l'a dit Kara… répondit Bruce.

\- Mais c'est Thanos ! s'exclama Rhodes.

\- Et ensuite, le temps ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Modifier le passé ne peut pas modifier le futur, reprit Professeur Hulk.

\- Il suffirait d'y aller trouver les Gemmes avant que Thanos ne les trouve… Thanos ne saura pas où trouver les gemmes… problème résolu, suggéra Scott.

\- Scott, ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Kara.

\- Et ça ne marche pas comme ça, ajouta Nebula.

\- Et d'où tu sors ça ? demanda Bruce.

Puis, Rhodes reprit son discours :

\- Star Trek, Terminator, Timecop, C'était demain…

\- Code Quantum, intervint de nouveau Scott.

\- Un Raccourci dans le temps, Quelque part dans le Temps…

\- La Machine à Démonter le Temps.

\- La Machine à Démonter le Temps, L'Excellente Aventure de Bill et Ted… Pratiquement, tous les films qui traitent de voyage dans le temps…

\- Et L'Effet Papillon, vous l'avez vu aussi ? répondit Kara, qui n'approuvait pas les deux hommes.

\- Die Hard… Ah non, ça n'en est pas un ! répliqua Scott.

Oliver avait levé les yeux au plafond en entendant tous ces noms de films qui l'exaspéraient. Comment pouvaient-ils prendre ça à la rigolade ? Le voyage dans le temps était quelque chose de sérieux dont il ne fallait pas plaisanter.

\- Vous regardez trop de films, s'exclama l'archer de Terre – 1. Le voyage dans le temps est réel, et c'est bien loin de vos films. Je ne suis pas scientifique, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il y a des conséquences terribles quand on veut jouer avec le temps. Et croyez-moi, ces conséquences font très mal.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez ça, mais vous êtes dans l'erreur, expliqua Bruce. Réfléchissez, si vous voyagez vers le passé, ce passé devient votre futur, et ce qui était votre présent devient votre passé qui ne peut pas être modifier par votre nouveau futur.

\- Exactement, répondit Nebula.

Oliver et Kara étaient bien confus, tandis que Scott baissa la tête, dépité.

\- Alors, Retour Vers le Futur est une vaste fumisterie ? s'écria-t-il.

Oliver se tourna vers Kara.

\- T'as vraiment passé cinq ans avec ces gens-là ? lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Comment t'as fait pour ne pas devenir folle ?

\- Dit celui qui est resté tout seul pendant cinq ans sur une île déserte, répliqua Kara ironique.

\- Vous avez des îles là d'où vous venez ? Les Bahamas ? Aruba ? demanda Scott, avide de savoir.

Exaspéré, Oliver leva de nouveau les yeux au plafond, et s'éloigna du groupe.

\- Pourquoi je suis revenu ici ? grommela-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je t'entends Oliver, lui dit Kara. J'ai une super-ouïe.

* * *

Plus tard, le groupe était rassemblé autour de l'immense plate-forme à assister Clint Barton pour le voyage dans le temps. Kara aperçut Thor dans son coin, assis sur une énorme caisse, en train de boire une bière, ce qui l'énerva. Elle le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Rocket qui t'a donné cette bière ?

\- Si j'ai envie de boire, je bois, grommela le Dieu du Tonnerre. Que ça te plaise ou non. Si tu veux te battre contre moi, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Kara prit un moment pour se calmer et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Thor en lui reprenant gentiment sa bière.

\- Thor, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, je veux seulement te parler. Parce que tu vas mal. Je sais que tu souffres. Comme nous tous, on a tous souffert durant ces cinq ans. Si tu allais bien comme tu le prétends, tu ne serais pas assis dans ton coin à boire et à ruminer. Et je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, plus que tu ne le crois.

Mais Thor resta neutre, l'écoutant à peine. Kara se décida à changer de stratégie.

\- Quand ma planète Krypton a explosé, j'ai cru que… que je ne trouverais jamais la paix. Que je ne guérirai jamais. J'avais pour mission de veiller sur mon cousin sur Terre, mais à mon arrivée, il était devenu adulte et Superman. Il a donc fallu que je trouve une autre voie. J'ai dû m'adapter à un monde qui n'était pas le mien. J'ai du apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Heureusement, j'avais une famille qui était là pour m'aider. Des gens très bien. Jeremiah, Eliza… et Alex… (Elle sourit tristement à l'évocation de sa famille d'adoption.) Je me suis construit une vie entière. Et un jour, je suis devenue Supergirl, j'étais heureuse. J'avais trouvé ma raison d'exister. Une nouvelle mission. Quand Thanos a détruit la moitié de l'univers, c'était comme si je revivais la fin de Krypton. Tout ce que j'avais construit était parti à jamais. Je n'avais plus rien. Ni proches, ni d'identité, ni même une Terre où habiter. Chez moi, il existe une substance verte qui peut me tuer. Et cette substance s'est répandue dans tout l'atmosphère. Si je retourne chez moi, je meurs. Je n'ai plus rien, et là, aujourd'hui, je me sens comme morte de l'intérieur, comme une coquille vide. Je suis brisée.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air solide, lui fit remarquer Thor.

Kara rougit un peu, avant de répondre :

\- Je suis flattée, mais je ne suis pas aussi solide que tu ne le penses. Je ne l'ai pas dis à Steve, ni à Nat, ni à Bruce… mais un jour, j'ai voulu me suicider. Je voulais que tout s'arrête pour moi. Je voulais mourir. J'ai pris mon extrapolateur qui me permettait de revenir sur ma Terre. Et j'étais décidée à l'activer pour rentrer chez moi et mourir.

\- Et tu es encore là. Pourquoi ? s'exclama le Dieu du Tonnerre surpris.

\- Au moment où j'allais l'activer, j'ai pensé à ma sœur Alex. À ce qu'elle m'aurait dit si elle avait été là. Elle m'aurait supplié de ne pas me suicider, et de continuer à vivre, même si c'est dur. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que je fasse ça. C'était comme si Alex était vraiment là, et qu'elle m'avais sauvée. Alors, j'ai renoncé et j'ai essayé de continuer à vivre, mais mes envies suicidaires étaient toujours là. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour tenir jusque là. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je continue à croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour ce monde. Inverser ce que Thanos a fait.

Thor reprit sa bière et se remit à boire.

\- Pour moi, il n'y a pas d'espoir, répliqua-t-il. Tu es forte, Kara Zor-El, mais moi, je ne le suis pas.

Kara était émue à l'évocation de son ancien nom, puis garda un regard suppliant à son ami.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi aussi, Thor. Tu es toujours un héros. Il faut que tu arrives à croire en toi à nouveau. Et je sais que tu en es capable. Si moi, j'ai pu éviter de me suicider durant tout ce temps, tu peux combattre, toi aussi.

Mais Thor continua de boire, ce qui agaçait la kryptonienne.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de gros, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sincère. C'était cruel de ma part, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit Thor en buvant sa bière.

Puis, Kara laissa son ami et rejoignit les autres. Clint Barton se trouvait au centre de la plate-forme. Bruce était aux commandes avec à ses côtés, Oliver, Diggle, Steve, Natasha, Rhodes, Nebula et Rocket.

\- C'est parti, Clint, annonça Professeur Hulk. On y va dans 3… 2… 1…

Un casque à visière cacha le visage de l'archer et ce dernier rétrécit et disparut dans le Royaume Quantique à travers la plate-forme. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Après un court laps de temps, Bruce fit ramener l'archer sur la plate-forme.

Clint réapparut en hurlant le nom de Lila, et en respirant bruyamment.

Oliver et Natasha le rejoignirent en courant.

\- Hé regarde-moi, tout va bien, lui fit Nat en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Calme-toi, Clint, respire profondément, détends-toi, intervint Oliver en aidant l'archer à se relever.

Clint était choqué puis reprit ses esprits. Il montra un gant de base-ball à Nat.

\- Ça a marché ! Ça a marché ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant le gant à Oliver.

Tous parurent réjouis. Kara vit enfin un nouvel espoir apparaître à ses yeux.

_Le voyage dans le temps fonctionne ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les Pierres d'Infinité !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Tous les super-héros étaient rassemblés autour d'une table entourés d'hologrammes désignant les Pierres d'Infinité. Tony, Steve et Bruce faisaient les cent pas, tandis que Kara, Oliver, Diggle, Rhodes, Nat, Scott et Rocket étaient assis.

Tous planifiaient leur mission qui s'imposait.

\- On sait que le « comment » marche, expliqua Steve. Il ne nous manque plus que le « où » et le « quand ». Et presque chaque personne ici présente a déjà rencontré une des six Pierres d'Infinité.

\- On peut remplacer pour rencontrer à « bien failli se faire tuer par une des six Pierres d'Infinité », ajouta Tony.

\- Ben pas moi, rétorqua Scott. Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi on est en train de parler.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve dans le passé les six Pierres d'Infinité qui sont certainement dispersés à travers l'Univers, ajouta Kara.

\- _Votre_ Univers, les gars, intervint Oliver. Kara, John et moi, nous ne faisons pas partie de cette Terre, c'est donc à vous de réfléchir où les trouver.

\- En tout cas, expliqua tranquillement Bruce. Nous avons des particules pour un aller-retour seulement par personne, et en plus, ces Pierres ont traînés un peu partout à travers l'Histoire.

\- _Notre_ Histoire, rectifia Tony. Alors on ne peut pas débarquer n'importe où dans le passé.

\- Autrement dit, il faut bien choisir nos cibles, ajouta Clint, debout contre un mur.

\- Exactement, répondit le milliardaire.

\- On devrait se focaliser sur celles que nous ne connaissons pas, ajouta Diggle.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Steve en hochant la tête. Commençons pas l'Éther. Thor, des infos ?

Tout le monde regarda le Dieu du Tonnerre qui était assis sur une chaise avec des lunettes noires et qui restait immobile, sans répondre. On aurait presque dit qu'il dormait.

\- Quoi, il dort ? s'exclama Natasha.

\- Non, je crois qu'il est mort, répliqua Rhodes.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! s'exclama Kara, hors d'elle.

Elle se leva et marcha vers Thor, usant de son super-souffle pour le renverser par terre, réveillant aussitôt l'asgardien.

\- Aller, aller, debout là-dedans ! On se réveille !

Thor, moitié conscient se releva péniblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répliqua-t-il.

\- L'Éther ! La Pierre de la Réalité ! Parle-nous-en ! s'exclama Kara, hors d'elle.

Thor se dirigea vers l'hologramme montrant la Pierre de la Réalité. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, il semblait complètement perdu.

\- Euh… par quoi commencer… Avant tout… L'Éther n'est pas une Pierre. Quelqu'un a appelé ça comme ça autrefois… mais c'est plutôt, un genre de plasma agressif, ce genre de truc. Faudrait que cette personne arrête de dire ça. Mais voilà une histoire intéressante à propos de l'Éther… mon grand-père, y a très longtemps, a dû cacher les Pierres aux… aux Elfes Noires… (Il remue les doigts pour imiter un fantôme effrayant à la grande consternation de tous.) Des êtres effrayants… Et c'est Jane qui… (L'hologramme montra l'image d'une femme du nom de Jane Foster.) Ah, la voilà, oui, en fait, Jane était une de mes conquêtes autrefois. Et figurez-vous qu'une fois… elle a enfoncée sa main dans la Pierre, et là, l'Éther est entré en elle. D'un seul coup et elle est tombée vraiment malade, alors… il a fallu que je l'emmène sur Asgard… qui était mon royaume… et qu'on essaie de la guérir… À l'époque, on sortait ensemble et je l'ai présenté à… à ma mère qui… (Il parut tout à coup triste) … qui est morte… mais cela dit c'est de l'histoire ancienne… Jane et moi, on ne se voit plus. Oui, ça arrive tout le temps, rien ne dure éternellement. (Tony essaya de le repousser gentiment, mais Thor resta où il était.) La seule chose qui est permanente dans la vie c'est l'impermanence.

Kara se joignit à Thor, en lui parlant comme à un enfant :

\- Ok Thor, on a compris. C'est bon, tu peux aller te rendormir, mon chéri. Je te réveillerai quand on aura besoin de toi. D'accord ?

\- Ok, fit l'asgardien, tout content.

Exaspérée, Kara rejoignit Oliver et Diggle qui observèrent Thor, avec des regards stupéfaits.

\- Ce mec***** est vraiment un Dieu ? rétorqua Oliver, abasourdi.

\- _Était_ un Dieu, répliqua la kryptonienne énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Il a souffert comme nous tous.

\- J'aurais du l'emmener avec nous à Star City, répliqua Diggle.

* * *

Plus tard, les Avengers mangeaient à table, pendant que Rocket faisait les cent pas sur la table devant tout le monde en leur parlant de la Pierre du Pouvoir.

\- Quill a dit qu'il avait volé la Pierre du Pouvoir à Morag.

\- C'est qui Morag ? demanda Bruce.

\- Morag, c'est une planète, fit le raton laveur comme si il était entouré d'idiots. Quill, c'était une personne.

\- Comme Peter Quill, alias Star-Lord, répliqua Oliver qui n'avait pas oublié le Gardien de la Galaxie qu'il avait rencontré durant la bataille avec Thanos.

\- Exactement, au moins quelqu'un d'intelligent ici, répliqua Rocket.

\- Genre, une planète, genre… une planète dans l'espace ? s'exclama Scott.

Rocket se mit à parler à Ant-Man, comme si il s'adressait à un chiot, lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Ce qu'il est chou, on dirait un petit bébé, il est mignon comme tout. T'as envie d'aller dans l'espace ? Il veut aller dans l'espace, le bébé ? Je t'emmènerai dans l'espace.

\- C'est bon, Rocket, ça suffit, répliqua fermement Kara.

\- Ce type… Lang n'est vraiment pas une lumière, grommela Oliver.

* * *

Et encore plus tard, Nebula leur parla de la Pierre de l'Âme.

\- Thanos a trouvé la Pierre de l'Âme sur Vormir.

\- C'est quoi, Vormir ? demanda Nat, qui prenait des notes.

\- Un monde de mort, répliqua Nebula d'un ton sombre. Au centre même de l'existence céleste. C'est là… que Thanos a tué ma sœur.

Il y eut un grand silence. Nat reprit ses notes, tandis que Scott tenta de briser ce moment inconfortable.

\- Je passe.

\- On a donc trois Pierres à notre portée. Il nous en manque encore trois, répliqua Diggle.

\- Il nous manque la Pierre du Temps, dit Oliver.

\- La Pierre de l'Esprit et de l'Espace, qu'on appelle aussi le Tesseract, ajouta Kara.

\- Pas besoin d'aller dans l'espace pour trouver ces Pierres, fit Oliver.

\- Une mission facile pour les Avengers, répondit John.

* * *

Peu après, Tony, Bruce et Nat réfléchissaient où trouver les Pierres manquants allongés sur une table.

\- Le type de la Pierre du Temps, fit Natasha.

\- Le Docteur Strange ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Il était quel genre de docteur ?

\- Oto-rhino plus lapin dans le chapeau, répondit Tony se souvenant du mage des arts mystiques.

\- Super appart à Greenwich Village, ajouta Professeur Hulk en essuyant ses lunettes.

\- Sur Sullivan Street ? interrogea Tony.

\- Non, Bleecker Street, répondit le géant vert.

\- Il habitait New York ? s'exclama Black Widow. Les gars, si on choisit la bonne année, il y aura trois Pierres à New York.

Tony et Bruce regardèrent Natasha en vinrent à la même conclusion. 2012 était l'année où New York avait subi une terrible attaque extra-terrestre ce qui avait obligés les Avengers à se révéler au monde.

En 2012, il y avait trois Pierres d'Infinité se trouvant à New York : la Pierre de L'Espace, (étant le Tesseract), la Pierre de l'Esprit (à l'époque faisant partie du Sceptre de Loki) et la Pierre du Temps.

Ainsi tout le monde avait planifié le plan. L'hologramme dévoilait à présent les Pierres d'Infinité, réparties dans toutes les époques. 2012 : La Pierre de l'Espace, l'Esprit et le Temps, 2013 : La Pierre de la Réalité et 2014 : La Pierre du Pouvoir et de l'Âme.

\- Parfait, annonça Captain America. Nous avons un plan. Six gemmes. Trois équipes. Une seule chance.

Kara approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et on va réussir, Captain.

* * *

Plus tard, Kara rentra dans sa chambre. Elle sortit une valise rangée sous son étagère, défit les fermoirs puis en ouvrit l'attaché-case.

Avec émotion et émerveillement, elle découvrit son vieux costume de Supergirl, qu'elle n'avait plus porté depuis cinq ans. Depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer sur la Terre des Avengers. Maintenant qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient une nouvelle chance de changer l'Univers, il était temps pour Supergirl de revenir.

Elle retira l'attache de ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules. Puis, prit sa tenue dans ses mains, et un éclair, elle se changea en toute vitesse. Arborant sa cape, sa jupe et ses bottes rouges, Kara fit quelques pas avec son costume de Supergirl devant un miroir. Elle regarda le symbole kryptonien sur le bleu de sa tenue. Le blason de sa famille qui représentait l'espoir. Et là, un espoir venait d'apparaître.

Elle était étonnée que sa tenue lui allait encore, malgré qu'elle soit restée dans une valise pendant cinq ans. Supergirl était de retour, et la kryptonienne allait tout faire pour que cela dure.

Elle regarda la photo d'elle et d'Alex, puis le masque de Flash sur un socle. Elle resta pensive pendant un moment, et leur parla comme si ils étaient là :

\- On va vous ramener ! Je vous le promets ! Et si on échoue encore… alors ce sera vraiment la dernière fois que je porterai cette tenue.

\- Cette tenue te va vraiment bien, fit une voix derrière elle.

Supergirl se retourna et vit Nat devant sa chambre.

\- On est prêt à partir. Ça fait plaisir de revoir cette tenue. Il est temps que Supergirl revienne.

\- Je l'espère, Nat. J'espère qu'on va ramener tout le monde, retrouver une vie normale.

\- Quel que soit l'Univers d'où tu viens, tu es et tu seras toujours Supergirl pour moi, répliqua Nat avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tu es une vraie héroïne. Tu es quelqu'un de meilleur. Depuis cinq ans, malgré l'état de notre monde, je m'efforce de rester meilleure. Quel que soit le résultat de notre plan, garde toujours cet espoir en toi, Kara. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ne laisse pas Thanos détruire ça.

Supergirl sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Merci d'avoir été une amie pour moi, et même plus. Je sais que tu n'es pas Alex mais… pour moi, tu es comme une nouvelle sœur, Nat. Tu es meilleure, et tu le seras toujours.

\- Toi aussi, Supergirl, répondit Nat en souriant.

* * *

Enfin, les super-héros portaient à présent des combinaisons pour aller dans le Royaume Quantique. Même Rocket et Professeur Hulk avaient des combinaisons à leurs tailles. Supergirl et Oliver regardèrent le « A » sur leur combinaisons. Ils ne se considéraient pas comme des Avengers, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient.

Déterminée, Supergirl marcha près de Steve et de Tony. Tous faisaient route vers la plate-forme qui menait au portail du Royaume Quantique. John Diggle était resté en arrière. Il avait bien assez combattu sur Star City. Pour lui, il était temps qu'Oliver Queen redevienne Green Arrow.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé sur la plate-forme, tous tendirent leurs bras les uns aux autres.

Steve lança son discours à toute l'équipe :

\- Il y a cinq ans, on a tout perdu. On a tous perdu. Des amis, de la famille et une part de nous-même. Nous avons une chance de tout récupérer. Vous connaissez vos équipiers et votre mission. Retrouvez les Pierres et les rapporter. Un aller-retour par équipe et pas d'erreurs. Pas de jokers. La plupart d'entre nous savent déjà où ils vont, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Soyez prudents. Veillez les uns sur les autres. C'est le combat de notre existence. Et on va gagner. Quoi qui nous en coûte.

\- Quoi qui nous en coûte, répondit Supergirl en hochant la tête avec détermination.

\- Très beau discours, Captain, répondit Oliver en hochant la tête.

\- Bonne chance, acheva Captain America en hochant la tête.

\- Cause bien ce type-là, commenta Rocket.

\- Grave, répondit Scott, surexcité.

\- Allez, t'as entendu le boss ? Mets le contact, géant vert, ordonna Tony au Professeur Hulk.

Bruce fit quelques réglages, et rejoignit le groupe.

\- Les balises sont opérationnels, annonça-t-il.

Clint regarda la forme miniature du Benatar.

\- Tu me promets de me ramener ce machin en un seul morceau ? fit Rocket à l'archer Avenger.

\- Ouais, je ferais de mon mieux, t'inquiète.

\- Ben là, c'est sûr, je m'inquiète.

À l'extérieur de la plate-forme, John leur lança un signe de tête déterminé.

\- Bonne chance.

Puis l'heure fatidique arriva…

\- À dans une minute, fit Nat avec un regard enthousiasme.

La plate-forme se mit à s'ouvrir. Des casques à visière jaillirent sur chaque combinaisons des héros. Puis, tous rétrécirent et entrèrent dans le Royaume Quantique. Ils voyagèrent ensemble dans l'univers microscopique, puis se séparèrent dans différents endroits à un moment différent du passé. Supergirl resta près de Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man et Professeur Hulk, tandis qu'Oliver resta près de Nebula, War Machine, Hawkeye et Black Widow.

* * *

***Mec est une référence à Infinity War. Quand Drax rencontre Thor pour la première fois, il dit à Quill qu'il n'est pas un mec, mais un homme. Et dans Endgame, Thor est devenu l'inverse. Il est passé d'Homme à mec, ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**New York ; 2012**

Le premier groupe de héros atterrirent à New York. La ville était assiégée de créatures extra-terrestres. Au centre, les Avengers qui étaient rassemblés avec les monstres autour d'eux.

Plus loin d'eux, Supergirl, Captain America, Iron-Man, Ant-Man et Professeur Hulk avaient une vue sur la bataille. Supergirl était bien tentée de participer à la bataille, mais se rappela qu'elle ne devait surtout pas interférer avec les événements du passé.

\- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, annonça Steve en regardant autour de lui. Deux Pierres au Nord, une Pierre au Sud. Profil bas. Surveillez bien l'heure…

Il fut interrompu quand ils aperçurent Hulk de 2012 écrabouiller une créature avec une voiture, la démolissant, à la grande surprise de Supergirl.

\- C'était vraiment toi, ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Bruce parut embarrassé, tandis que Steve s'adressa à lui :

\- Tu peux te permettre d'écraser des trucs en chemin.

\- C'est toujours un peu gratuit, mais peu importe, répondit le géant vert en arrachant sa chemise.

Bruce poussa des légers grognements, le rendant inoffensif par rapport à l'ancien Hulk. Il cogna sur une voiture, mais sans paraître redoutable. Il jeta une moto au loin.

Puis, Captain America se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Vous savez quoi faire.

\- Oui, Captain, répondit Supergirl en s'envolant.

Elle survola la ville de New York, faisant en sorte de passer inaperçue entre les combats. Elle aperçut la grande tour Stark devant elle. Elle fit son chemin en vol vers le bâtiment quand quelque chose l'attrapa par la cape et la projeta au sol, atterrissant sur une voiture. Ou quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de vert.

Supergirl se dégagea de la voiture, et se retrouva face à un Hulk en colère, qui poussait des grognements de rage.

\- Hé Hulk, je ne suis pas une méchante, incita la kryptonienne en levant les bras. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Laisse-moi passer.

Mais Hulk, ignorant ce qu'elle disait, bondit en l'air et menaça de s'écraser sur elle. Supergirl se dégagea à temps, avant que le corps colossal du monstre vert écrabouilla la voiture.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une Chitauri ? s'exclama la Fille de Krypton, outrée.

Pour toute réponse, Hulk grogna de rage et fonça sur elle. Il balança son poing en l'air et cogna sur la kryptonienne l'envoyant contre un mur. Le Goliath vert revint à la charge, mais cette fois, Supergirl riposta en le frappant d'un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Et elle usa de sa vision thermique l'envoyant loin vers elle.

Hulk, décuplant de rage, fonça à nouveau sur Supergirl, mais celle-ci le frappa dans la poitrine avec la force de ses deux poings, le repoussant contre le béton. Profitant de son répit, Supergirl reprit son vol vers la Tour Stark.

_Je crois que je le préfère en Professeur Hulk._

* * *

**Morag ; 2014**

Le Benatar s'était posé sur la planète sombre de Morag. Rhodey faisait descendre du vaisseau une petite navette, tandis qu'Oliver attendait en compagnie de Nat et Clint.

\- Mon île me manque, répliqua l'archer de Terre – 1 en regardant autour de lui.

\- À ce point-là, rétorqua Clint, surpris et amusé.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais moi, je ne suis pas habitué à voir tous ces trucs extraordinaires que vous avez dans votre univers, expliqua Oliver, dépassé. Une Cape vivante, un raton laveur qui parle, un géant vert…

\- Je me demande ce qu'i voir sur ta Terre, Queen, répliqua l'archer Avenger. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop chez toi ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Les gars, s'il vous plaît, fit Nat en s'interposant entre eux.

Plus tard, le groupe se sépara. Nat et Clint allaient prendre le Benatar pour aller sur Vormir, tandis qu'Oliver restait avec Rhodey et Nebula. Oliver serra la main de l'archer Avenger.

\- Bonne chance, et fais attention à toi, dit-il à son nouvel ami.

\- Toi aussi, Queen, trouve cette Pierre et fous le camp d'ici, rétorqua Clint.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Oliver en souriant.

\- Surveillez vos arrières, répliqua Rhodey, quand Nat et Clint montèrent à bord du vaisseau.

Puis le vaisseau décolla les laissant seuls sur Morag.

\- J'ai entré les coordonnées de Vormir, expliqua Nebula. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à ne pas se crasher.

Peu après, Oliver regarda Rhodey et l'humanoïde bleue.

\- Alors Nebula, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- On va juste… attendre que ce Quill arrive pour nous mener jusqu'à la Pierre du Pouvoir ? interrogea War Machine.

\- Mettons-nous à couvert, répliqua Nebula d'un ton neutre. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à chercher cette Pierre en 2014.

\- De qui tu parles ? fit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon père, ma sœur et moi…

\- Toi à une époque où tu étais encore fidèle à lui ?

Comme réponse, l'humanoïde bleuâtre hocha la tête.

\- Alors ne traînons pas ici. Il faut qu'on trouve cette Pierre avant que Thanos nous repère, expliqua Oliver en sortant son arc.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans un système loin de Morag, la version 2014 de Nebula combattait avec rage des créatures intergalactiques. L'une d'elles étaient sur le point de l'éliminer quand sa sœur Gamorra vint à son secours. Elle proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais la créature bleuâtre la refusa.

\- Je n'ai pas dis que j'avais besoin que tu m'aides, cracha-t-elle à sa sœur.

\- Et pourtant, c'est toujours le cas, répondit Gamorra, restant neutre.

Elle lui proposa toujours sa main, mais Nebula la refusa toujours.

\- Debout ! Père veut qu'on regagne le vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Nebula.

\- Il a trouvé une Pierre d'Infinité.

Puis, les deux guerrières s'en allèrent rejoindre un immense vaisseau en forme d'anneau. Toutes les deux regardèrent une image holographique d'une planète.

\- Où ? interrogea Nebula.

\- Sur une planète du nom de Morag, répondit Gamorra.

\- Père va enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Une seule Pierre sur six, Nebula.

\- C'est un début. Et s'il trouve toutes les gemmes…

Un rayon d'énergie surgit de nulle part derrière les deux guerrières. Et la silhouette imposante de Thanos en émergea. Il semblait revenir d'un combat sanglant. Il tenait une énorme épée à deux lames ensanglantées.

Il marcha vers ses deux filles en essuyant le sang de son arme.

\- Ronan a localisé la Pierre du Pouvoir, déclara-t-il à Gamorra. Tu vas monter à bord de son bâtiment.

\- Ça ne va pas lui plaire, lui fit remarquer l'humanoïde verdâtre.

\- Son alternative est la mort, répliqua le Titan Fou. L'obsession de Ronan obscurcit son jugement.

Nebula rejoignit Gamorra et s'inclina devant Thanos.

\- Nous ne te décevrons pas, Père ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je le sais très bien, répondit le Titan.

Nebula se releva tout en parlant devant son père :

\- Je te promets que tu seras fière de moi.

Puis son œil gauche se mit à scintiller, et Nebula gémit de douleur. Elle tomba à terre, puis son œil fit jaillir un hologramme montrant James Rhodes et Oliver Queen discutant avec elle.

\- _**On va juste… attendre que ce Quill arrive pour nous mener jusqu'à la Pierre du Pouvoir ?**_ disait Rhodey.

\- _**Mettons-nous à couvert, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à chercher cette Pierre en 2014**_, fit la voix de Nebula.

\- _**De qui tu parles ?**_ disait Oliver Queen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Mon père, ma sœur et moi…**_

\- _**Toi à une époque où tu étais encore fidèle à lui ? Alors ne traînons pas ici. Il faut qu'on trouve cette Pierre avant que Thanos nous repère.**_

L'image s'estompa, Nebula posa une main sur sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Gamorra, qui avait tout vu, était abasourdie.

\- Mais qui étaient ces hommes ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien… ma tête explose… gémit l'humanoïde bleuâtre.

Inquiète, Gamorra se releva pour faire face à Thanos, tentant de trouver une justification plausible à l'état de Nebula :

\- Son disque synaptique a dû être endommagé au combat.

Mais Thanos s'approcha doucement de Nebula, et posa sa lame sur la gorge de sa fille. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait intrigué.

\- Amène-la sur mon vaisseau ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

* * *

**New York ; 2012**

Supergirl rejoignit Iron Man au sommet de la Tour Stark. Grâce à sa vision aux rayons-X elle pouvait voir les Avengers stopper Loki. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en faire partie. Triompher d'une terrible bataille qui avait ravagé New York.

\- Captain, annonça-t-elle par communication. Je te vois avec tous les autres avec Loki.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont terminés ici, ajouta Iron Man.

\- Bien reçu, j'approche de l'ascenseur, répondit la voix de Steve Rogers.

Supergirl survola le bâtiment et trouva une entrée discrète. En un éclair, elle se changea, portant un costume d'affaire noire, avec une fausse carte du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec l'aide de Natasha et attacha ses cheveux. Kara se répugnait à l'idée de devoir se faire passer pour une méchante. Elle savait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. était infiltré par l'Hydra et qui s'était emparé du Sceptre de Loki. L'idée de devoir se faire passer pour un suppôt d'une organisation terroriste la dégoûtait, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Elle passa devant des gardes et leur présenta sa fausse carte.

\- Dr Danvers, c'est monsieur le Secrétaire qui m'envoie, expliqua-t-elle prenant une voix sèche et neutre.

Puis, on la laissa passer. Malgré elle, elle entendit Tony Stark parler du postérieur de Captain America, à son grand dam.

Et la voix d'Ant-Man résonna :

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise, ça c'est le cul de l'Amérique.

Kara roula des yeux et parla à voix basse :

\- Les gars, on peut se concentrer sur la mission ?

Puis Iron Man annonça que le Sceptre se trouvait entre les mains des agents et qui était dans l'ascenseur. Kara rejoignit Captain America à un étage, juste devant l'ascenseur.

Steve fit ouvrir les portes, et tous deux découvrirent Jasper Sitwell avec plusieurs agents d'Hydra qui tenaient la mallette contenant le Sceptre de Loki. Sitwell parut surpris à la vue des arrivants.

\- Captain, je pensais que vous coordonniez l'équipe de secours. Et qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ?

\- Changement de plan, répondit Steve en prenant place avec les agents dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je suis le Dr. Danvers, c'est Monsieur le Secrétaire qui m'envoie pour lui assurer que le Sceptre est entre de bonnes mains, ajouta Kara en prenant place dans l'ascenseur. J'accompagne donc le Captain Rogers.

Elle avait souvent vue Cat Grant commander tout le monde, elle n'avait aucun problème à l'imiter dans sa façon stricte de tout demander. Elle avait une envie de cogner tous ces faux agents espions, mais fit tout pour rester calme et neutre. Puis l'ascenseur se remit en route. Un agent se tourna vers Steve.

\- Captain, salua-t-il.

\- Rumlow, répondit Captain toujours d'un ton neutre.

Kara pouvait entendre les agents poser leurs mains sur leurs armes. Il était évident qu'ils avaient des soupçons, il fallait vite trouver une solution avant que cela ne dégénérait.

\- Le Captain Rogers et moi avons reçus des instructions, expliqua la kryptonienne. Des ordres de Monsieur le Secrétaire. C'est nous qui prenons les commandes pour le Sceptre.

Sitwell se tourna vers eux, l'air perdu.

\- Docteur, je n'y comprends rien.

\- Nous venons de subir une invasion extra-terrestre, ajouta Kara d'un ton neutre. Il serait regrettable que le Sceptre de Loki tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui.

\- Des inconnus pourraient bien tenter de le voler, ajouta Steve. Vous devez donc nous le remettre.

\- Désolé, Captain, docteur, répondit l'agent Rumlow. On ne peut pas vous filer le Sceptre.

\- Je vais devoir contacter le Directeur, répondit Sitwell en sortant un téléphone.

À court d'idées, Kara ne savait pas quoi faire. Alex lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était une piètre menteuse. Si elle la voyait jouer une méchante. Kara serra ses poings, prête pour un affrontement. Mais à sa grande surprise, Captain resta calme.

\- Il confirmera, répondit-il. Croyez-moi !

Puis il murmura à l'oreille de Sitwell :

\- Hail Hydra !

Bien malgré elle, Kara s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse, mais assez fort pour que tous les agents l'entendent :

\- Hail Hydra !*****

Tous les regardèrent avec surprise. Kara était dégoûtée d'elle-même, mais faisait tout pour rester calme et sereine.

Enfin, Captain America et Kara sortirent de l'ascenceur avec le Sceptre entre les mains de l'Avenger. Une fois loin des agents, tous deux sourirent d'avoir réussi.

\- Ravie de pouvoir enfin enlever cette horrible veste, murmura Kara à Steve. Je vais voir où en sont Tony et Scott.

Puis Kara disparut en super-vitesse, se débarrassa de sa tenue de femmes d'affaires, reprit sa tenue de Supergirl et quitta le bâtiment en volant.

Elle descendit discrètement vers la réception du bâtiment et aperçut Tony Stark déguisé en homme du S.W.A.T. prendre une mallette qui s'éloignait d'un groupe d'hommes. La Fille de Krypton observa avec ses rayons-x et vit le Tesseract dans l'attaché-caisse. Ils avaient réussis.

Mais alors que Tony allait partir, Hulk bondit de nulle part, fou de rage, projetant le milliardaire au loin avec la mallette qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, faisant tomber le cube bleuâtre au sol.

À la grande horreur de Supergirl, elle vit Loki le ramasser. En super-vitesse, elle s'empressa de regagner la salle de réception, mais Loki avait pris la Pierre de l'Espace et avait disparu à travers un portail. Le Tesseract avait disparu !

Supergirl, déçue et furieuse, sortit du bâtiment en volant sans être vue, et regagna une ruelle déserte, et parla par communication radio.

\- Captain, on a un problème ! Le Tesseract a disparu avec Loki ! On l'a perdu ! Captain ? Steve, c'est Supergirl, tu me reçois ?

* * *

**Dans l'espace ; 2014**

À bord du gigantesque vaisseau, se trouvait Thanos avec ses enfants. Ebony Maw analysait la mémoire de Nebula à travers une machine plantée sur la tête de l'humanoïde bleuâtre.

\- Lance les diagnostiques, ordonna Thanos. Fais voir sa mémoire interne.

Maw consulta sa machine et déclara :

\- Sire, sa mémoire paraît enchevêtrée. C'étaient des souvenirs, mais pas les siens. Une autre conscience s'est infiltrée dans son réseau. Une autre Nebula.

Thanos et Gamorra parurent surpris.

\- C'est impossible, fit le Titan Fou.

\- Ce double est pourvu d'un marqueur temporel provenant de neuf ans dans l'avenir, poursuivit Maw, qui était aussi surpris qu'eux.

\- Où est cette autre Nebula ? interrogea Thanos.

\- Dans notre système solaire, sur Morag.

\- As-tu accès à elle ?

\- Oui, elles sont liées l'une à l'autre.

\- Vois si son double sait où se trouvent les Pierres d'Infinité.

Aussitôt, l'œil de Nebula fit apparaître un hologramme montrant les Avengers discuter dans une pièce de leur complexe.

-… _**et en plus, ces Pierres ont traînés un peu partout à travers l'Histoire,**_ disait la voix de Bruce Banner.

\- _**Notre Histoire**_, rectifia Tony Stark. _**Alors on ne peut pas débarquer n'importe où dans le passé.**_

\- _**Autrement dit, il faut bien choisir nos cibles**_, ajouta Clint Barton, debout contre un mur.

\- Arrête l'image, fit Thanos qui observait toutes les personnes de l'hologramme.

\- Des Terraniens, s'exclama Gamorra.

\- Les Avengers, déclara le Titan Fou. Des rebelles sans foi, ni loi. C'est quoi ce reflet ? (Il désigna du doigt quelque chose dans l'image.) Maw, agrandis-moi ça !

Maw fit zoomer l'image holographique et tous pouvaient voir la silhouette de Nebula, à la grande surprise de Gamorra.

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Une deuxième Nebula ! s'exclama celle-ci.

\- Non, c'est la même Nebula, rétorqua Thanos d'un ton neutre. Mais de deux époques différentes. (Il se tourna vers Maw.) Fais route sur Morag et scanne la mémoire de son double. J'ai besoin de tout voir.

* * *

***Une référence à mon ancienne fic: A Sister's Duty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Morag ; 2014**

Oliver, Rhodes et Nebula, cachés derrière une ruine, pouvaient voir Peter Quill alias Star-Lord danser et fredonner « Come And Get Your Love » dans le monument en ruine où se trouvait la Pierre du Pouvoir. Le Gardien de la Galaxie dansait et fredonnait comme un idiot.

\- C'est un crétin, alors ? répliqua Rhodes à voix basse.

\- Oui, répondit Nebula.

\- C'est bien le Quill dont je me rappelle, ajouta Oliver avec amertume.

Puis, alors que Quill dansait, il se reçut un coup de poing en pleine tête venant de War Machine et tomba au sol, inconscient.

\- Désolé Quill, ce n'est pas personnel, dit l'archer de Terre – 1 à l'homme assomé.

Nebula fouilla dans la besace de Quill pour en sortir un outil long.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? interrogea Rhodes.

\- L'outil d'un voleur, répliqua la fille de Thanos.

Elle utilisa l'outil pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'Orbe contenant la Pierre d'Infinité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, Rhodes l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Woh, woh, woh, ça, c'est le moment où des pieux surgissent avec des crânes plantés dessus et tout le bazar… s'exclama-t-il.

Oliver roula des yeux, tandis que Nebula le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Quand on pénètre dans le Temple de la Pierre du Pouvoir, y a sûrement des pièges…

\- Ignore-le ! Ignore-le, entre, vas-y ! intervint Oliver en faisant signe à Nebula de pénétrer dans le temple en ruines.

Puis il lança un regard exaspéré à War Machine.

\- Sérieusement, vous regardez trop de films. Nebula connaît cet endroit. Si il y avait des pièges, elle nous l'aurait dis, tonna-t-il à l'Avenger.

Puis tous deux rejoignirent Nebula qui observaient l'orbe entourée d'un champ de force.

\- J'imagine que c'est ça, la Pierre du Pouvoir, comment on la prend ? interrogea l'archer.

Pour toute réponse, Nebula força sa main dans le champ de force, faisant fondre le plaquage extérieur sur son bras. Elle attrapa avec succès l'orbe et la rangea dans le sac prévu.

Elle regarda son bras métallique avant de s'adresser aux deux hommes :

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Rhodes.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, ajouta Oliver en regardant son arc et sa tenue d'archer. Nebula… toi et moi, on a beaucoup en commun. Je sais ce que c'est qu'être forcé à devenir un tueur.

Nebula avait racontée à Oliver tout son passé en ce qui la concernait. L'archer la comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même avait été forcé de devenir un tueur pour sa survie, avant de devenir Green Arrow.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse avec ce qu'on a, ajouta War Machine.

Puis, il fit jaillir son casque, et tous reprirent leurs combinaisons pour rejoindre le Royaume Quantique.

\- On se synchronise, fit War Machine. 3… 2… 1…

Oliver et War Machine rétrécirent et disparurent, tandis que Nebula resta figée, incapable de partir. Son œil se mit à jaillir une lumière holographique et s'écroula au sol.

* * *

À bord du gigantesque vaisseau de Thanos, la Nebula de 2014 faisait voir à son père des images future de son double. Les images holographiques de Kara et d'Oliver apparurent devant lui. Gamorra et Ebony Maw voyaient tout eux aussi.

\- _**…. On récupère les Pierres dans le passé, on les réunit ensembles, et on s'en sert pour ramener tous ceux qu'on a perdus, **_disait la voix de Kara. _**Et après, nous pourrons peut-être rentrer sur nos Terres.**_

\- Leurs Terres ? fit Gamorra, confuse.

\- Le Multivers, intéressant, répliqua Thanos avec un air réjoui. Maw, va beaucoup plus loin dans sa mémoire.

Puis des images montrèrent Supergirl et les Avengers vaincre Thanos dans le Jardin. Le Hulkbuster pousser le Titan au sol en hurlant de rage :

\- _**… DES MILLIARDS DE MORTS !**_

\- _**Et même beaucoup plus !**_ disait la voix d'Oliver Queen.

\- _**Vous devriez me remercier !**_ répliquait simplement Thanos.

Comme réponse, il s'était reçu le poing du Hulkbuster au visage. Supergirl venait vers lui, le regard rongé par la colère.

\- _**TE REMERCIER ?!**_s'écria-t-elle. _**DE QUOI ? D'AVOIR FAIT DISPARAÎTRE NOS AMIS ET NOS FAMILLES ? DANS TES RÊVES !**_

Puis le Thanos de 2014 regarda l'image de Supergirl frapper son double du futur, avec un regard neutre.

Puis vint le moment où les Avengers avaient interrogés le Titan sur les Pierres d'Infinité. Il avait répondu :

\- _**Détruites, réduites en cendres.**_

\- _**Tu t'en es servi y a deux jours,**_ disait la voix de Bruce Banner.

\- _**J'ai utilisé les gemmes pour anéantir les gemmes. J'ai failli y laisser la vie. Mais mon œuvre est achevée, et le demeura à jamais. Je suis désormais… inéluctable.**_

Puis l'image stoppa. Gamorra se tourna vers son père de 2014.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fais ?

\- Rien, rien encore, répondit Thanos d'une voix calme. Ils n'essaient pas d'empêcher ce qui me reste à faire dans notre présent. Ils essaient seulement de défaire ce que j'ai fais dans le leur.

\- Les Gemmes, réalisa Gamorra, abasourdie.

Thanos se tourna vers elle, avec un regard de triomphe.

\- Je les ai toutes trouvés. J'ai gagné. J'ai restauré l'équilibre cosmique.

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille, aussitôt, celle-ci s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- C'est là votre avenir, répliqua Ebony Maw qui ne perdait pas de vue ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est ma destinée, répliqua Thanos d'un ton solennel.

Puis l'image reprit.

\- _**…Mon père est bien des choses, menteur n'en fait pas partie**_, disait la voix de Nebula.

\- _**…Merci ma fille**_, disait Thanos. _**J'ai probablement été trop dur envers toi…**_

Ensuite, Thanos regarda son double se faire décapiter la tête. Gamorra fut sous le choc, tandis que le Titan Fou resta neutre.

\- Et ça, c'est le destin qui s'accomplit, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Sire, intervint Maw. Votre fille…

À ces mots, il usa de son don de télékinésie pour enrouler une chaîne autour de la gorge de Nebula.

-… vous a trahi !

\- Ce n'était pas moi… je le jure… s'écria Nebula, qui luttait pour respirer. Jamais je n'aurais pu te trahir… Je te le jure…

Thanos relâcha doucement la chaîne autour du cou de sa fille, et lui prit le visage dans sa paume.

\- Je le sais, et je vais te laisser une chance de me le prouver, répliqua-t-il.

* * *

Sur Morag, Nebula était figée au sol, son œil projetait un hologramme, puis elle reprit ses esprits avec horreur.

\- Non… il sait !

Elle courut rejoindre la petite navette du Benatar et s'empressa de parler à une radio :

\- Barton ! Barton, répondez ! On a un problème ! Romanoff ! Romanoff ! Thanos sait tout… Thanos…

Mais une gigantesque ombre obscurcit la navette. Nebula leva la tête pour voir le gigantesque vaisseau noir de Thanos qui la captura aussitôt à travers un rayon bleuâtre.

* * *

**New York ; 2012**

Supergirl aperçut Steve sauter d'un escalier d'un immeuble avec le Sceptre de Loki à la main. Tous deux virent Tony et Scott dans une voiture en panne, complètement maussades.

\- Captain, désolé on a un problème, répliqua Tony.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Scott.

\- Un gros problème, ajouta Supergirl.

Tous les trois racontèrent à Steve leur mésaventure avec Loki qui avait profité de l'apparition de Hulk pour s'emparer de la Pierre de l'Espace et s'enfuir avec à travers un portail. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé. Impossible de mettre la main sur le Tesseract.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Captain America.

\- Lâche-moi une minute, Steve, je viens de me prendre un Hulk sur la tête ! grommela Tony.

Scott était sorti de la voiture et faisait les cent pas en colère.

\- Tu avais dis qu'on avait qu'une chance, et ça, c'était notre chance. Sauf que là, on est des chats noirs. Six Pierres ou rien.

\- Tu te répètes constamment, Scott.

\- Tu te répètes constamment, tu te répètes constamment… tu as bousillé le casse temporel…

\- Les gars, les gars, on se calme ! intervint Supergirl en levant ses bras en l'air. On ne résoudra rien avec ces chamailleries.

Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient échoués, la kryptonienne était convaincue qu'il y avait une autre solution.

\- Est-ce qu'on a encore des options pour le Tesseract ? ajouta Steve, qui restait calme.

\- Non, non, non, y a aucune autre option ! répliqua Scott, hors de lui. Pas de jokers, on n'ira nulle part. On n'a qu'une particule en réserve chacun. Et c'est tout, bye bye. Si on s'en sert, on ne rentrera jamais.

\- Ce qui nous faudrait, ce serait aller dans une époque où on est sûr de trouver à la fois le Tesseract et des particules Pym, suggéra Supergirl. C'est la seule solution !

Tony parut abasourdi et sortit de la voiture en toute hâte et rejoignit Captain.

\- Supergirl, t'es un génie ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a un autre moyen de récupérer le Tesseract et d'acquérir d'autres particules. Une base militaire au New Jersey. Je sais qu'ils y étaient.

Steve hocha la tête.

\- On va devoir improviser, alors, déclara-t-il.

\- Steve, que fait-on ? demanda la kryptonienne.

Captain America tendit le Sceptre de Loki à Scott, puis fit signe à Supergirl.

\- Ramenez le Sceptre au camp de base. On se charge du Tesseract.

\- Bonne chance, Captain, répondit Kara en hochant la tête.

\- Si vous faites ça et que ça ne marche pas, vous ne rentrerez jamais, intervint Scott, pas sûr de leur plan.

\- Merci, ça nous remonte le moral, l'insecte, répondit Tony maussade. (Puis il se tourna vers Steve.) Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Toujours, répondit Steve.

Puis tous deux reprirent leurs combinaisons du Royaume Quantique et disparurent, laissant Supergirl et Scott seuls dans la ruelle.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont réussir, fit Ant-Man.

\- Ils réussiront, j'en suis certaine, approuva Supergirl en hochant la tête. On fait ce que Steve nous a demandé. On rentre au camp de base.

Puis tous les deux disparurent à leur tour dans le Royaume Quantique.

* * *

**2014**

Nebula avait été capturée à bord du vaisseau de Thanos. Et elle se faisait malmenée par son double du passé.

\- Tu es faible, lui cracha celle-ci avec dégoût.

\- Je suis toi, répondit Nebula.

Et la Nebula de 2014 frappa son sosie d'un coup de poing au visage. Arriva Gamorra. À la vue de sa sœur, Nebula était choquée. Elle tenta une approche vers elle.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter ça ! C'est ce que tu souhaites et tu le sais ! Tu as vu ce qui arrivera dans l'avenir ? Thanos trouvera la Pierre de l'Âme ! Tu veux savoir comment il fera ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te fera à toi ?

\- Ça suffit, tonna la Nebula de 2014 en assénant un nouveau coup de pied au visage de son sosie. (Elle s'approcha vers elle en tendant un canif.) Tu es à vomir, mais ça ne signifie pas… que tu es inutile.

Elle extirpa une plaque dorée du visage de son sosie.

Elle rejoignit Thanos, assis sur un trône, et lui tendit une particule de Pym.

\- Que penses-tu de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

****Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre.****

****Bonne lecture****

* * *

****Chapitre 11****

Supergirl, Oliver et tous les autres super-héros firent leur chemin de retour à travers le Royaume Quantique. Ils reprirent leurs tailles respectives sur la plate-forme dans le laboratoire du complexe, sous le regard étonné de John Diggle.

\- Waouh, ça était rapide, s'exclama-t-il en les rejoignant.

Tous se regardèrent. Leurs combinaisons disparurent. Supergirl pouvait voir Tony tenir une mallette contenant probablement le Tesseract. Ils avaient donc réussi. Et elle aperçut Thor avec son marteau Mjolnir, à sa grande surprise. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait perdu son marteau quand sa sœur Hela l'avait détruit.

\- On les a toutes ? demanda Bruce en regardant tout le monde.

\- Tu veux dire que ça a vraiment marché, répondit Rhodes en levant l'orbe dans sa main.

\- On a les six Pierres ? s'exclama Supergirl, radieuse. On l'a fait. C'est… (Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il manquait une personne.) Attendez, il nous manque quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas Natasha.

Le seul du groupe à ne pas être réjoui était Clint. Il arborait une expression sombre. Bruce et Steve se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Clint, où est Natasha ? interrogea Professeur Hulk.

Clint ne prononça aucune parole. Il regarda ses compagnons, les larmes aux yeux. Tous comprirent que Natasha ne reviendrait pas.

Supergirl parut bouleversée et désemparée. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux à son tour. Elle venait de perdre à nouveau une personne de son entourage. Natasha qui avait été là pour Kara, quand celle-ci n'avait plus d'endroit où habiter. Natasha, avec qui elle s'était beaucoup liée.

\- Non, non, elle ne peut pas être morte… gémit-elle à voix basse.

Le silence de Clint disait tout sur le sort de Natasha. Même Oliver et John étaient désemparés par la nouvelle. La mission était achevée mais à un coût très élevé. La tristesse dépassa tout le monde. Bruce tomba à genoux et martela le sol.

* * *

Peu après, les Avengers étaient réunis à l'extérieur du complexe, sur une terrasse près du lac. Kara, Oliver et John partageaient leur chagrin. La kryptonienne avait repris sa tenue de joggeuse et pleurait dans son coin.

Sur Vormir, Natasha et Clint avaient rencontrés un étrange homme avec un crâne rouge qui leur avait imposé un sacrifice pour pouvoir obtenir la Pierre de l'Âme. Clint voulait se sacrifier, mais ce fut Nat qui le fit à sa place.

\- Thanos avait dis qu'il avait été contraint de tuer sa fille pour obtenir la Pierre de l'Âme, expliqua Oliver, qui venait de se rappeler de ce détail.

Il regarda Clint, voyant à quel point la mort de sa collègue l'attristait. Avec un regard de compassion, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Après un silence, Tony se décida à demander, malgré lui :

\- Elle avait de la famille ?

Steve, assis sur un banc avec les larmes aux yeux, répondit avec la tête baissée :

\- Oui. Nous.

\- Elle n'avait personne d'autre que nous, répondit Kara en sanglotant. Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle devrait être ici avec nous ! Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kara ? s'exclama soudain Thor.

Kara le regarda avec un air confus.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui **te** prend ?

\- Tu fais comme si elle était morte. Pourquoi on se comporte comme ça ? Après tout, on a les Pierres. (Il regarda Steve.) Et tant qu'on a les Pierres, Captain, on peut la ressusciter, alors arrêtez vos conneries ! On est les Avengers ! Ressuscitons-la !

Kara s'interrogeait si Thor était sérieux ou toujours saoul.

\- On ne pourra pas, répliqua Clint en regardant le lac.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama à nouveau Thor.

\- C'est impossible, je regrette, déclara l'archer Avenger, le regard désemparé.

Et à la grande surprise de Kara, Thor rit sèchement avant de rétorquer à Clint :

\- Ne le prends pas mal, je suis désolé, mais tu es terre à terre illimité. Moi, je parle de magie spatiale et ça ne me semble pas définitif, pas vrai?

Clint resta neutre avant de rétorquer à son tour :

\- Oui, je sais que tout ça dépasse mes capacités, mais elle n'est plus là. On ne peut pas la ramener. On ne peut pas changer ça, c'est ce que nous a dit le type rouge qui flottait dans les airs. (Puis il s'emporta.) Mais peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler. Prends ton marteau, envole-toi et va voir ce type !

\- Clint, calme-toi, lui fit doucement Oliver. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais cette colère ne t'aidera pas. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Oliver était bien bouleversé pour son ami archer. Si c'était lui à la place de Clint, l'archer de Terre – 1 aurait agi exactement pareil.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi, poursuivit Clint. Elle est allée jusqu'à se sacrifier pour cette foutue Pierre, et elle l'a payée de sa vie.

Dans un élan de colère, Bruce s'empara d'un banc et le jeta au loin dans le lac. Kara voudrait bien aussi, être en colère et se transformer en une créature féroce. Elle donnerait tout pour faire revenir Natasha.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, déclara Bruce. Il faut qu'on se batte pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas morte pour rien.

\- Il a raison, répondit Kara en hochant la tête. Natasha a été comme une sœur pour moi durant ces cinq ans. Et sa mort m'affecte autant qu'à vous tous. Mais on ne doit pas se laisser abattre. On a les Pierres. On va donc les utiliser. Si on ne peut pas faire revenir Nat, faisons revenir ceux qui peuvent l'être. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Donc faisons-le pour elle et pour tous ceux qui ont été effacés par Thanos.

\- On le fera, répliqua Steve en se levant du banc.

* * *

Plus tard, dans le laboratoire, Tony usait de ses connaissances et de sa technologie pour fabriquer un gant rouge. Il plaça soigneusement les Pierres d'Infinité avec une précision nerveuse.

Enfin, le travail était achevé. Kara avait remis sa tenue de Supergirl et regardait le gant rouge, comme tous les autres autour d'elle.

\- C'est bon, le gant est prêt. La question est de savoir qui va claquer des doigts, les mecs, expliqua Rocket en regardant tout le monde.

En effet, la question s'imposait : qui allait enfiler le gant et claquer des doigts avec le pouvoir des six Pierres d'Infinité ? Thanos avait failli mourir en les utilisant. Supergirl n'aurait peut-être pas de chance de survie, même avec les rayons du soleil. Qui serait assez puissant pour le faire ? Oliver et Diggle se regardèrent. Ils se posaient les mêmes questions, eux aussi.

\- Je vais le faire, déclara Thor en faisant son chemin vers le gant. Je vais m'en charger.

Mais Supergirl, Steve, Tony et Scott le retinrent par leurs bras.

\- Attends, Thor, attends ! Pas si vite ! fit la kryptonienne.

\- On n'a pas encore choisi qui va l'enfiler, rétorqua Captain America.

\- Quoi, on va tous rester là à attendre le moment idéal ? demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre avec sarcasme.

\- Il faut en moins en discuter, intervint Scott.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Scott, ajouta Supergirl. Ça concerne tout le monde qui se trouve ici. On doit prendre cette décision tout ensemble.

\- Pour une fois, Ant-Man dit vrai, répliqua Oliver, à son tour. On doit décider tout ensemble.

\- Non, rester tous là à regarder ce truc ne va pas ramener grand monde, expliqua Thor. Je suis le plus fort des Avengers. C'est à moi de le faire.

Supergirl roula des yeux en entendant Thor frimer, mais garda son calme.

\- Thor, je comprends ton geste, je t'assure, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Mais ce n'est pas seulement le fait que ce gant fournit assez d'énergie pour alimenter une planète entière, le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Physiquement et mentalement, tu ne peux pas. Je veux ramener tout le monde, moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si Thanos a failli mourir avec les Pierres, moi, ça m'étonnerait que je m'en sorte, même avec le soleil pour me régénérer.

\- Kara, toi t'as le soleil, moi, qu'est-ce qui coule dans mes veines, en ce moment même ? répliqua Thor.

\- De la mayonnaise ? fit Rhodes.

\- Des éclairs ! Des éclairs !

\- Ça ne te servira à rien, intervint Bruce d'un ton déterminé. C'est à moi de le faire !

Tout le monde le regarda. Professeur Hulk semblait bien sérieux. Il voulait le faire.

\- Vous avez vu ce que ces gemmes ont fais à Thanos ? Comme Supergirl l'a dit, elles ont failli le tuer. Aucun de vous n'y survivrai.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir être capable de supporter le pouvoir de toutes les Pierres d'Infinité réunies ? interrogea Oliver.

\- Ça je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis potentiellement capable de survivre. Mes radiations sont à base de gamma. À croire que… j'étais fais pour ça.

Plus loin vers la plate-forme du Tunnel Quantique, la Nebula de 2014, qui avait pris la place de son sosie du futur, se mit à activer le portail.

Dans la grande pièce du complexe, tout le monde se prépara. Oliver avait revêtu sa tenue de Green Arrow sans sa capuche. Diggle avait repris sa tenue de Spartan. Steve était en tenue de Captain America, tout comme Ant-Man avait remis son casque à visière. Rhodes avait son armure de War Machine. Tony donnait des instructions à Bruce :

\- N'oublie pas, tous ceux que Thanos a zappé, y a cinq ans, contente-toi de les ramener maintenant. Ne change rien à ce qu'on a pu, y a cinq ans.

\- Compris, répondit Bruce en hochant la tête.

\- Et de ramener tous ceux qui ont disparus dans le Multivers, ajouta Diggle.

\- Compris.

Supergirl se tint près de Captain America et de Ant-Man. Tandis que Green Arrow et Spartan se tinrent près d'Iron-Man et de Clint Barton. Une fois que Tony avait son armure sur lui, il fit verrouiller tout le complexe des Avengers.

Bruce marcha vers le gant.

\- Je vais ramener tout le monde, déclara-t-il.

Anxieuse, Supergirl se mit à prier dans sa tête, voulant que son ami réussisse à ramener tout le monde et en même temps survivre. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre encore un ami.

\- Que Rao soit avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Bruce enfila sa puissante main dans le gant… et aussitôt la surtension le submergea. Il grogna de douleur et posa son genou au sol, en se tenant la main gantée. Il hurla de douleur, tout en luttant pour ne pas tomber.

\- Faut qu'il l'enlève, faut qu'il l'enlève ! hurla Thor.

\- Tiens le coup, Banner ! hurla Oliver.

\- Bruce, est-ce que ça va ? intervint Captain America.

\- Bruce, reste avec nous, est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama Supergirl, affolée.

Malgré la souffrance qui le rongeait, Professeur Hulk parvint à hocher la tête :

\- Ça va, ça va !

Dans le laboratoire, Nebula fit venir le gigantesque vaisseau de Thanos, qui traversa le Royaume Quantique et arriva dans le présent.

Bruce hurla, luttant contre la douleur intense qui traversa son corps par le biais du gant. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à lever le gant en l'air, claqua des doigts. Une puissante détonation jaillit et traversa toute la pièce. Professeur Hulk s'évanouit et le gant glissa de son bras. Tous accoururent vers lui.

\- Bruce, tu m'entends ? Bruce ! s'écria Supergirl, anxieuse.

\- Banner, est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama Oliver.

Puis, la kryptonienne se servit de son super-souffle sur le bras mutilé de Hulk.

D'un coup de pied, Clint repoussa le gant, tandis qu'Oliver et Diggle se joignirent vers le géant vert au sol.

Bruce, moitié sonné, prit le bras de Steve.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda-t-il.

\- On ne sait pas encore, détends-toi, lui dit calmement Thor.

Puis, toute l'installation des Avengers se déverrouilla. Après s'être assurée de l'état de santé de son ami, Supergirl se leva pour regarder autour d'elle, et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Au loin, à l'extérieur, elle aperçut des plantes et des oiseaux chanter et voler autour. Depuis cinq ans, elle n'avait plus vu d'oiseaux, et elle en était émerveillée.

Avec un pur bonheur, elle observa les oiseaux perchés sur l'arbre, en compagnie d'Ant-Man. Si les oiseaux étaient revenus, alors tout le monde était revenu ! Elle pensa à sa sœur Alex, ses amis J'onn, Barry, James, Lena, Cisco… tous ceux qui avaient péris y a cinq ans, étaient revenus ?

\- Les mecs, on dirait que ça a marché, murmura Ant-Man avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, on dirait, ajouta Supergirl le regard rayonnant de bonheur.

Elle rejoignit Oliver et Diggle, qui étaient aussi abasourdis qu'elle.

\- Oliver, je crois que Bruce a fait revenir tout le monde. Ça a marché !

Green Arrow regarda son amie en répondant :

\- La femme de Clint l'appelle au téléphone… (Il parut émerveillé à son tour.) Ça veut dire que Felicity, William, Lyla et les autres sont revenus…

Diggle, dans un état de pur bonheur, s'esclaffa :

\- Comment le savoir ?

Supergirl leva la tête vers le soleil, et parut horrifiée en voyant un gigantesque vaisseau surplomber tout le complexe des Avengers. Elle aperçut un missile foncer sur eux.

\- **ATTENTION, ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE !**

Aussitôt, plusieurs missiles venant du vaisseau détruisirent toute l'enceinte, emportant les super-héros avec les gravats dans les sous-sols.

* * *

Diggle reprit ses esprits en compagnie de Clint. Il se releva doucement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, répondit Clint en hochant la tête.

\- On est dans les égouts, fit Diggle en regardant autour de lui.

Clint activa une lampe de poche et brandit la lumière au-dessus de lui pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Captain ?

\- Oliver, tu me reçois ? Oliver… appela John avec une oreillette. (Puis, il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention.) Oh bon sang !

Il ramassa le gant qui contenait les Six Pierres d'Infinité. Puis Clint dégaina son arc.

\- On n'est pas seuls ! répliqua-t-il.

Il tira une flèche avec la lumière vers le tunnel sombre et trouva des hordes de Outriders.

\- Je reconnais ces bestioles, répliqua Diggle. Ils font partie de l'armée de Thanos. Faut pas rester là !

Clint et Diggle coururent dans les égouts pour échapper aux Outriders.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare ! cria Diggle. Je peux faire diversion.

\- Je suis d'accord, donne-le-moi !

John tendit le gant à Clint. Celui-ci s'enfuit aussitôt dans les sous-sols, tandis que Diggle faisait face aux monstres et les tua avec ses armes à feu.

* * *

À l'extérieur, à travers les ruines du complexe, le vaisseau surplombait tout l'ensemble. Un rayon d'énergie jaillit soudain du vaisseau, et Thanos apparut au sol, en face de sa Nebula qui faisait son chemin vers lui.

\- Ma fille, murmura le Titan Fou d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, Père, répondit fièrement la créature bleuâtre.

Thanos regarda autour de lui en parlant :

\- Voilà donc le futur. Beau travail.

\- Merci Père, répondit Nebula en retirant la plaque dorée de son crâne. Ils n'ont rien soupçonnés.

Thanos planta son épée à double lame au sol, enleva son casque et le plaça au bord de son épée.

\- Comme tous les arrogants, répondit le Titan Fou en s'asseyant et en s'adressant à Nebula. Va, trouve les gemmes et apporte-les-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Attendre.

* * *

Quelque part dans une ruine, Supergirl repoussa un bloc de béton qui était sur son dos et se tourna vers Oliver. Durant l'attaque, elle s'était servi de son corps indestructible pour protéger Green Arrow.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle à son ami archer.

\- Je tiens le coup, merci Kara, répondit Oliver.

\- Le vaisseau qui nous a attaqué, je le reconnais, c'est celui de Thanos. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Thanos est mort y a cinq ans…

Mais Oliver n'était pas surpris par cette nouvelle.

\- On a joué avec le temps, expliqua-t-il. Y a toujours des conséquences quand on joue avec le temps. (Il réfléchit, puis parut comprendre.) 2014.

\- Quoi ?

\- En 2014, Nebula a dit que Thanos traquait déjà les Pierres à cette époque… ainsi que… que tous ses enfants, y compris Nebula… À cette époque, elle lui était encore fidèle… On s'est fait manipulés…

\- Viens.

Tous deux sortirent des ruines et virent Thanos assis avec son épée près de lui. Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et colère. Supergirl et Green Arrow rejoignirent Captain America, Tony et Thor qui eux aussi, avaient les yeux fixés sur Thanos. Tous ensembles le contemplèrent.

Supergirl regarda Thanos. Il avait exactement la même apparence que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Dans son armure, avec un regard de puissance. Ce n'était plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait à son égard. C'était de la colère et de la haine. Elle repensa au moment où le Titan Fou avait claqué des doigts, quand la moitié de l'univers avait péri, faisant disparaître Barry, Alex, J'onn et tous les autres… aux cinq années de souffrance qu'elle avait du endurés suite à cela. Jamais elle n'avait encore souhaité la mort de quelqu'un jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle désirait plus que tout de voir Thanos mourir.

\- Il a fait quoi ? demanda Tony.

\- Absolument rien, répondit Thor qui paraissait lucide cette fois.

\- Où sont les Pierres ? interrogea Captain America.

\- Quelque part là-dessous, répondit Iron-Man. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne les a pas.

\- Faut surtout pas que ça change, répliqua le super-soldat.

\- On a un vrai avantage, cette fois, Tony, rétorqua Oliver. Tant que il ne possède aucune Pierre sur lui, nous avons l'avantage.

\- Et il n'est pas question qu'il les obtienne, répliqua Supergirl.

\- Vous savez que c'est un piège, fit remarquer Thor.

\- Oui, je m'en fous, répondit Tony.

\- Moi aussi, je m'en fous, mais on n'a pas le choix, on doit l'affronter, déclara Supergirl en regardant Thanos avec détermination.

\- Tant mieux, ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons du même avis, répliqua le Dieu du Tonnerre en levant les bras en l'air.

Il fit jaillir des éclairs autour de lui, puis Stormbreaker et Mjolnir vinrent vers lui. Thor les attrapa, tandis que la foudre changeait ses vêtements. Il portait à présent une armure asgardienne avec une cape rouge, tandis que sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient mieux entretenus.

Supergirl reconnut enfin le vrai Thor qu'elle avait rencontré.

\- Tâchons de le tuer comme il faut, cette fois, répliqua Thor.

\- Si on s'y met ensemble, on peut le vaincre, ajouta Oliver en sortant une lance. Il n'y aura pas d'échec.

Puis, tous les cinq firent leur chemin vers lui. Thanos les regarda avec un rictus. Alors que les cinq héros le regardèrent avec des regards noirs.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vivre face à votre échec, et ça vous a mené où ? Me revoilà, scanda-t-il, comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Quelle que soit l'année d'où tu viens, tu as commis une grave erreur en venant ici, s'emporta Supergirl, le visage rempli de haine et de colère. Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait tout ce voyage.

\- C'est vous qui avez commis une grave erreur en faisant ce voyage dans le temps, répliqua le Titan Fou avec le même rictus. C'est vous qui allez regretter d'avoir fait tout ce voyage. Je croyais qu'avoir éliminer la moitié des vies permettrait à l'autre moitié de prospérer. Mais vous m'avez prouvé que c'était impossible. Tant qu'il restera des êtres qui n'oublient pas leurs passés, il s'en trouvera forcément qu'ils seront incapables de se satisfaire de leur avenir. Ils résisteront.

\- Oui, parce qu'on est têtus comme des mules, répliqua Tony.

\- Tu t'es imaginé un univers reconnaissant en supprimant sa moitié, mais tu as eu tort, répliqua Oliver d'une voix rempli de colère. Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a aucune reconnaissance. Seulement la mort, la souffrance et le chaos. Comment peut-on prospérer ? Comment peut-on avancer dans la vie ? Le passé détermine qui nous sommes. Et on sera toujours obstinés avec.

\- Oui, et je vous en remercie, poursuivit Thanos en hochant la tête. Parce qu'à présent, je sais ce qui me reste à faire. (Il se leva enfin et toisa les cinq héros.) Je vais… pulvériser cet univers jusqu'à son dernier atome. (Il remit son casque et prit son épée.) Et ensuite… avec les gemmes que vous avez collectés pour moi, j'en créerai un nouveau. Un univers grouillant de vie, qui ne saura pas ce qu'il a perdu et seulement ce qui lui a été offert. Un univers reconnaissant.

\- Mais né de la mort ! s'exclama Captain America en se préparant à combattre.

\- Ils n'en sauront jamais rien. Parce que vous ne serez plus là pour le leur dire.

\- Et tu es qui pour décider ce qui est meilleur pour l'univers ? cracha Supergirl avec haine. Pour qui tu te prends ? Un Dieu ? Un sauveur ?

\- Je suis un survivant, répliqua sèchement le Titan Fou.

\- **Nous** sommes des survivants, rectifia la kryptonienne avec rage. Toi, tu n'es qu'un malade mental !

Thor brandit son marteau et sa hache en hurlant, faisant jaillir des éclairs, tandis qu'Iron-Man et Supergirl s'envolèrent en l'air. Thanos repoussa le bouclier de Captain America, en même temps qu'il luttait contre Supergirl, Green Arrow, Iron-Man et Thor.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Clint courut avec le gant de l'Infini dans les égouts, échappant aux Outriders. Il parvint à les repousser avec des flèches explosives et avec son katana en découpa un en morceaux.

Il tomba à terre en soufflant et vit Nebula qui vint vers lui.

\- On se connaît, murmura-t-il d'une voix essouflé.

Il lui tendit le gant. Aussitôt l'humanoïde bleue contacta par oreillette :

\- Père, j'ai trouvé les gemmes !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Clint, abasourdi.

Aussitôt, elle braqua une arme sur l'Avenger archer. Puis, Gamorra et l'autre Nebula arrivèrent vers eux.

\- Stop ! Tonna Gamorra en la menaçant avec une arme.

La Nebula de 2014 parut surprise de voir sa sœur avec son double du futur.

\- Tu viens nous trahir ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à Gamorra.

L'autre Nebula se présenta à elle, les mains levés en l'air.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! lui dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Je suis devenue ça !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, intervint Gamorra.

\- Tu as vu ce qui nous attend, lui dit Nebula du futur en lui montrant son crâne.

Puis, vint John Diggle qui s'approcha vers elle en douceur.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! lui dit-il avec douceur. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être comme ça ! C'est Thanos le responsable ! Il a volé ta vie, et il a fait de toi sa marionnette ! Tu as le choix ! Tu peux être libre ! Tu peux choisir d'être celle que tu veux.

\- Nebula, écoute-le, il a raison, dit Gamorra d'un ton suppliant à sa sœur de 2014.

\- Tu peux changer, répliqua l'autre Nebula.

La Nebula de 2014 tenait toujours son arme en l'air. Elle semblait hésiter à tirer, puis finit par bredouiller :

\- Il ne me laissera pas.

\- Pas si on l'arrête ! poursuivit Diggle. Rejoins-nous et ensembles on pourra le vaincre définitivement avant qu'il n'obtienne les gemmes.

\- Non, répliqua la Nebula de 2014. Personne ne peut l'arrêter.

Elle brandit son arme sur Gamorra…

\- Non !

Mais l'autre Nebula fut plus rapide, et tira sur son double de 2014. Aussitôt, elle s'écroula sur le sol, morte, lâchant par terre le gant qui contenait les Pierres. Tous la regardèrent avec des regards attristés. Clint en profita pour ramasser le gant.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Iron Man, Captain America et Thor combattaient Thanos. Avec son épée à double lame, le Titan Fou repoussait leurs attaques. Iron-Man se posa au sol, en s'adressant au Dieu du Tonnerre :

\- Allez, Thor, frappe-moi !

Thor associa les pouvoirs de Mjolnir et de Stormbreaker sur le milliardaire. La combinaison d'Iron-Man absorba l'énergie, et l'Avenger envoya des décharges sur Thanos. Celui-ci utilisa son épée pour s'en protéger. Thor lança son marteau sur le Titan, mais Thanos s'empara de Tony, l'utilisant comme un bouclier et Mjolnir frappa Iron-Man en pleine tête l'assommant au loin.

Thanos repoussa Captain America et combattit Supergirl. Celle-ci utilisa son super-souffle sur le Titan, l'envoyant au sol. Avec rage, elle en profita pour se jeter sur lui, et le frapper aux visages à coups de poing. Gémissant de colère, Thanos se débarrassa de la kryptonienne et se releva pour faire face à elle. La Fille d'Acier regarda le Titan Fou avec un regard de colère.

\- J'ai toujours refusé d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Mais avec toi, je vais faire une exception. Parce que tu m'as pris **TOUT** ce que j'avais.

Et elle fonça sur Thanos en volant et en usant de sa vision thermique sur lui. Thanos repoussa les attaques de la kryptonienne avec son épée, et finit par repousser au loin la kryptonienne, qui réussit à lui prendre son épée.

Oliver courut se diriger vers Thanos et le menaça d'une flèche avec son arc. Le Titan Fou ricana en voyant l'archer de Terre – 1 :

\- Pauvre idiot ! Tu comptes me vaincre avec un arc et des flèches ?

\- Honnêtement, oui ! répliqua Oliver avec un rictus.

Il tira une flèche qui toucha Thanos au ventre, déclenchant un éclair foudroyant. Le Titan grogna de douleur, tandis que les éclairs le frappèrent sur tout le corps. Puis Oliver tira une nouvelle flèche qui toucha l'épaule de Thanos.

\- Des flèches énergétiques ! tonna-t-il. Avec les compliments de ta chère fille Nebula. Elle m'a aidé à les fabriquer ! On les a conçues pour toi ! Elle et moi avons beaucoup en commun, comme par exemple, notre haine profonde envers toi.

Il courut vers lui, tandis que Thanos parvint à retirer les flèches de son corps. Rugissant de rage, il intercepta Green Arrow, lui retirant son arc au loin. Il se saisit de l'archer par le corps et l'envoya bouler contre une ruine.

Supergirl, brandissant l'épée à double lame, bondit et vola comme un missile sur Thanos, et en utilisant sa vision thermique sur lui. Thanos baissa la tête pour éviter les lasers de la kryptonienne et stoppa celle-ci en l'attrapant par le cou. Avec un rictus, il lui arracha des mains son épée.

\- Merci de me rendre mon arme.

Et il jeta Supergirl au sol comme un paquet et se tourna vers Thor. Il lança son épée sur l'asgardien, mais ce dernier l'esquiva. L'épée revint vers son propriétaire et para les attaques de Thor. Ce dernier parvint à lui arracher son arme avec Stormbreaker, mais Thanos fut plus rapide en frappant Thor à plusieurs endroits du corps. Thor fut frappé et étouffé par Thanos alors qu'il le battit. Il frappa l'asgardien à la tête. Celui-ci tenta d'invoquer Stormbreaker, mais Thanos parvint à se saisir de la hache et fit tout pour l'enfoncer sur la poitrine de Thor. Ce dernier tenta en vain de repousser son ennemi. Thanos eut un rictus satisfait en poussant Stormbreaker sur Thor.

Mjolnir se mit à flotter et s'envola comme un boulet, percuta Thanos et atterrit… dans la main de Captain America au grand étonnement de tous.

\- Waouh ! s'écria Supergirl abasourdie en observant le marteau de Thor dans les mains de Steve.

\- Je le savais ! répliqua Thor en souriant.

Thanos frappa Thor au sol et poursuit sa bataille contre le super-soldat, brandissant à la fois son bouclier et Mjolnir.

Captain America procède à une charge contre Thanos, balançant le marteau et frappant le Titan au visage, le sonnant. Steve jeta son bouclier et Thanos l'esquiva. Il jette Mjolnir sur son bouclier, créant une onde de choc et renversant le Titan Fou. Captain America passa à l'offensive sur Thanos en utilisant à la fois son bouclier et le marteau et invoqua des éclairs à Thanos.

Celui-ci finit par prendre le dessus, il retira son casque, poignarda Steve à la jambe et frappe Mjolnir hors de sa main. Thanos procéda à la destruction du bouclier de Steve avec son épée à double lame et le jeta sur le champ de bataille.

Captain America essaya de se lever avec douleur.

Supergirl se releva et rejoignit Oliver, qui venait de se relever. Avec Captain America, tous regardèrent Thanos, qui observait son environnement.

\- Durant mes longues années de conquête, de violence, de bain de sang, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous. Mais je vous le dis à présent, ce que je m'apprête à faire à votre… insoumise et ennuyeuse petite planète va me réjouir… plus que vous ne l'imaginez !

Et à la grande horreur de Supergirl, un rayon d'énergie provenant du gigantesque vaisseau fit apparaître tous les Enfants de Thanos (Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive et Cull Obsidian), ainsi qu'une énorme armée d'Outriders et de Chitauris.

Oliver était horrifié de voir une telle armée derrière Thanos qui faisait son avancée. Il regarda Supergirl et Captain America, s'interrogeant comment en venir à bout d'une telle armée.

\- Rao, je t'en prie, aide-nous, murmura Supergirl, horrifiée et impuissante.

* * *

**Je voulais que la mort de Natasha ait un grand impact sur Supergirl, j'espère l'avoir réussi. Dans les chapitres suivants, j'aborderai plus le personnage de Nat que le film n'ait fait.**

**Supergirl qui veut la mort de Thanos. En temps normal, elle n'est pas une meurtrière, mais venant du monstre qui a anéanti toute sa vie entière, je voulais créer une autre Supergirl à celle que l'on connaît.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Salut tout le monde, j'ai vraiment galéré pour faire ce chapitre. Je voulais qu'il soit vraiment au top, j'espère l'avoir réussi.****

****Bonne lecture****

* * *

****Chapitre 12****

En voyant la puissante armée de Thanos venir envahir le champ de bataille, Steve Rogers se releva lentement. Avec une détermination féroce, il serra son bouclier brisé sur son bras et rejoignit Supergirl et Green Arrow. Tous les trois faisaient face à l'armée grandissante. Des créatures monstrueuses envahirent le ciel, semblables à ceux de New York en 2012.

Supergirl se sentait comme impuissante. Ils étaient très réduits et n'avaient aucune chance de gagner face à une telle armée. Thanos allait triompher encore une fois.

\- On ne s'en sortira pas, Oliver, murmura la Fille de Krypton. On ne gagnera pas.

\- On ne renoncera pas pour autant, déclara Oliver, qui était aussi impuissant qu'elle.

\- Nous sommes perdus encore…

\- Tiens bon, Kara ! Tiens bon !

Abasourdie, Supergirl se retourna en entendant une voix familière qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps… et vit un visage qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

\- A… Alex ? murmura-t-elle sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Alex Danvers marchait tranquillement vers sa sœur, le sourire aux lèvres, avec ses cheveux roux et sa tenue de combat du DEO. Tout était tel qu'elle se le rappelait. Sa sœur adoptive de Terre – 38 que Kara croyait ne jamais revoir. Une femme à qui elle pensait tout le temps, qui lui apparaissait en rêve et la hantait constamment depuis cinq ans.

\- Alex ? réussit-elle à articuler en s'approchant de sa sœur.

Elle observa l'armée de Thanos qui continuait son avancée vers eux. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Alex. Celle-ci se fendit d'un large sourire hésitant.

\- Salut Kara ! C'est moi !

\- Tu… tu es réelle ? Je ne suis pas… en train de rêver ?

\- Je suis là, je suis réelle, confirma Alex en hochant la tête et en souriant.

Pendant un instant, Supergirl oublia totalement la présence de Thanos et de son armée, et courut prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Tu… tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Je suis là, Kara ! Et ça va aller, maintenant ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner, et surtout pas maintenant.

\- C'est… c'est un miracle que tu sois là…

Puis une autre voix familière et masculine résonna dans les oreilles de la kryptonienne :

\- Un miracle ? Vraiment ? Et moi alors ?

Supergirl se détourna de sa sœur et aperçut, à sa grande surprise, Barry Allen dans sa tenue de Flash, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je croyais que j'étais l'impossible, déclara-t-il en souriant d'un ton naturel.

\- Barry ?! s'exclama Supergirl, folle de joie.

Puis elle vint prendre son ami supersonique dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, tu m'as manqué aussi, déclara-t-elle.

Barry sourit à son amie kryptonienne et se libéra de son étreinte. Puis il brandit son masque rouge.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon masque pendant tout ce temps… (Il enfila son masque de Flash.) Et en plus, on s'était promis un Big Belly Burgers. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Supergirl rit de joie en répondant :

\- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle.

Oliver avait aperçu Alex et Barry et paraissait abasourdi.

\- Barry ? s'exclama-t-il.

Flash hocha la tête à l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Salut Oliver. Content de te revoir. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Et où est ton masque et ta capuche ?

Et à la grande surprise de tous, Oliver vint serrer Barry contre lui.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Flash, abasourdi. Je croyais que tu détestais les câlins !

Oliver se libéra de l'étreinte et adressa un sourire amical.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis content de te revoir, Barry. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Supergirl regarda son ami supersonique et sa sœur, puis reporta son attention sur Thanos qui se tenait toujours à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Thanos est toujours ici, et si il met à nouveau la main sur les Pierres, on sera perdus pour toujours… s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kara, lui rassura Barry, toujours souriant. Tout va très bien.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être revenus, ajouta Alex, souriante aussi. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui sont là et qui arrivent…

Supergirl aperçut un portail jaune ovale près d'eux. Elle en déduit qu'Alex et Flash étaient passés par là. Steve, avec un grand choc, observa le portail jaune, et trois silhouettes firent leurs apparitions.

Supergirl reconnut Okoye, Shuri et T'Challa, alias Black Panther le roi Wakandais. Celui-ci hocha la tête aux héros avec détermination. Puis Sam Wilson alias le Faucon jaillir du portail en volant avec ses ailes. Puis des dizaines d'autres portails jaunes jaillirent de nulle part. Tout près de Flash, un nouveau portail se dessina, et toute la Team Flash apparut près des héros. Cisco Ramon alias Vibe, Caitlin Snow alias Killer Frost, Ralph Dibny et Nora West-Allen, alias XS.

\- Toute la Team Flash est revenue, annonça Cisco en souriant.

Un autre portail jaillit de nulle part, et ce furent la Team Arrow qui en sortit. Dinah Drake alias Black Canary, Renée Ramirez alias Wild Dog et Curtis Holt alias Mr Terrific.

Oliver était choqué et ému de revoir son ancienne équipe.

\- Salut Oliver, fit Dinah en souriant.

\- Après cinq ans d'absence, c'est incroyable, s'exclama Curtis en regardant autour de lui. On n'a pas pris une seule ride !

Oliver était trop émerveillé pour répondre. Il regarda ses trois partenaires avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un nouveau portail jaillit de nulle part, et ce fut J'onn J'onzz qui fit son apparition.

\- J'onn ! s'exclama Supergirl, le regard plein de joie.

Le Martien sourit à la kryptonienne, tandis que d'autres visages familiers firent leurs apparitions, comme son cousin Superman.

\- Superman ? fit Supergirl avec choc.

\- Je me trouvais sur Argo quand nous avions disparu, expliqua le kryptonien en souriant. Et cinq après, nous sommes tous revenus. C'est J'onn qui nous a fait venir.

\- Nous ?

Puis vint Brainy et Alura dans une tenue de combat rouge.

\- Maman ?

Alura hocha la tête à sa fille.

\- Bonjour, Kara.

Des dizaines d'autres portails s'étaient ouvert tout autour du champ de bataille. À travers l'un d'eux, Doctor Strange apparut, suivi de Drax, Mantis, Star Lord et Spider-Man. Tout le monde regarda avec confusion et émerveillement de plus en plus de héros arriver de tous les coins de l'univers, soutenus par leurs propres forces, y compris Black Panther et son armée de Wakandais qui arrivait en hurlant : «_Yibambe_». Valkyrie, qui se tenait sur un cheval blanc ailé, et une armée d'Asgardiens surgirent à travers un portail en compagnie de Miek et Korg, près à combattre. Wong et les Maîtres des Arts Mystiques. Plusieurs vaisseaux spatiaux qui composaient des Ravagers arrivèrent. Parmi la foule de héros, Supergirl pouvait apercevoir Bucky Barnes, Groot, Wanda Maximoff, Hope Van Dyne alias la Guêpe et Pepper Potts, vêtue d'un costume de fer semblable à celui d'Iron-Man.

Puis un autre portail s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître un grand vaisseau temporel que Supergirl et Green Arrow reconnurent très bien.

\- C'est le Waverider ! s'exclama la kryptonienne, ébahie.

Puis parmi la foule de héros, vinrent les Légendes (Sara Lance alias White Canary, Mick Rory alias Heatwave, Ray Palmer alias Atom, Nate Heywood alias Steel et Zari Tomaz).

\- Désolé d'avoir mis longtemps à recevoir votre message, les gars, on était un peu égaré dans le temps, expliqua Sara en dégainant ses bâtons télescopiques.

\- La moitié de notre Terre a disparu pendant cinq ans, à cause d'un type sur une autre Terre ? fit Nate en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ils viennent d'où tout ce monde ? s'exclama Ray dans son armure d'Atom.

\- Il est où, le grand type violet qui veut détruire la moitié de l'univers ? rugit Mick en sortant son pistolet à lance-flammes.

Rayonnant de bonheur, Oliver hocha la tête à Sara.

\- Si vous êtes là, qui pilote le Waverider ? fit remarquer Supergirl.

À bord du Waverider, l'agent Gary Green était aux commandes, en compagnie d'Ava Sharpe. Gary, très peureux, se cramponnait à son siège, tout en s'efforçant de piloter le vaisseau. Ava s'interrogeait sur les compétences de pilotage de son agent.

\- Tenez le coup, Gary ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se crashe, tonna Ava à son agent.

\- Oui, je fais ce que je peux, répondit Gary avec un air paniqué.

Tous les héros semblaient être transportés par le champ de bataille, comme par magie.

\- Il y a tout le monde ? interrogea Stephen Strange à son compagnon Wong.

\- Pourquoi, vous en vouliez plus ?

Puis, Ant-Man devenu Giant-Man émergea des décombres de l'installation des Avengers avec Spartan, le professeur Hulk, War Machine et Rocket.

Ray, dans son costume d'Atom était abasourdi à la vue d'Ant-Man.

\- Waouh, ils ont même un homme géant dans ce monde, s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

La Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, les Lègendes, les Avengers, les Gardiens de la Galaxie, les Wakandais, les Asgardiens et les Ravagers prirent position. Les héros se tenant face aux forces de Thanos.

Supergirl, Alex, Flash et Green Arrow se tinrent près de Captain America. L'archer avait repris son arc et était près à combattre l'armée.

\- Tu vois, Kara, dit Alex à sa sœur. Thanos a sa propre armée. Nous, on a la nôtre.

Supergirl eut un sourire de joie en voyant tous les héros des univers rassemblés autour d'elle. Même Iron-Man et Thor s'étaient relevés et avaient rejoins tout le monde.

Puis Captain America hurla :

\- Avengers… (Il invoqua Mjolnir.) Rassemblement…

Puis Black Panther poussa un cri de guerre, et tous les héros foncèrent au combat. Supergirl s'envola et fonça sur l'ennemi avec J'onn J'onzz (qui avait repris sa forme martienne), Iron-Man, le Faucon, Star-Lord, Superman, Alura, War Machine, Atom, Doctor Strange et Pepper Potts.

Au sol, les Avengers et les héros du Multivers combattirent les forces armées de Thanos. Alex tua plusieurs guerriers de Thanos avec ses armes, tandis que Green Arrow repoussa l'ennemi avec ses flèches. Black Siren et Black Canary repoussèrent leurs ennemis avec leurs cris stridents.

Supergirl vola dans les airs, en usant sa vision thermique sur les guerriers ennemis au sol, et fonça sur un Léviathan.

\- Je rêvais de faire ça en 2012, s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et elle frappa la tête du monstre volant avec un coup de poing grandiose, et lança sa vision thermique sur la créature la repoussant au sol, écrasant plusieurs ennemis. Supergirl sourit, satisfaite.

Les Légendes combattaient avec leurs armes.

\- J'adore le cochon grillé, scanda Mick en brûlant un Outrider avec son lance-flammes.

Rocket, qui combattait pas loin de lui, remarqua Mick et son pistolet, intrigué.

\- Hé, l'humain ! Combien pour ton flingue ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Mick regarda le raton laveur parlant avec surprise puis reprit ses esprits en brûlant un autre Outrider.

\- Combien pour ton flingue ?

\- Il n'est pas à vendre, le ragondin.

Puis il aperçut Groot qui allongeait ses branches, transperçant plusieurs ennemis.

\- Je s'apppelle Groot.

Le criminel regarda l'étrange arbre parlant avant de rétorquer :

\- Je s'appelle Mick Rory, et j'aurais besoin d'une bière.

Green Arrow venait de tuer un ennemi avec une de ses flèches quand il aperçut Cull Obsidian frapper Iron-Man au sol. Aussitôt, il tira une flèche sur l'enfant de Thanos qui le toucha au visage. Puis Spider-Man l'attacha avec sa toile le tira en arrière, et se fit écraser par le pied gigantesque de Giant-Man.

À la vue de Spider-Man, Oliver parut comblé de bonheur. Il se souvint du jeune homme qui avait bravé les dangers dans l'espace et sur Titan. Il se décida à rejoindre Iron-Man et Spider-Man. Il lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Spider-Man, lui dit-il. Je suis content de te revoir.

\- C'est gentil, murmura le jeune homme.

Puis, il aperçut son ami Clint courir avec le gant dans ses bras, échappant aux sbires de Thanos. Il avait du mal à combattre avec les Pierres sur lui.

\- Clint ! Tiens bon !

Il fonça pour aller secourir son ami archer. Il tira plusieurs flèches sur l'ennemi, tout en protégeant Clint, qui fonçait sur le champ de bataille avec le gant rouge.

\- Captain, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de cette saleté ? interrogea l'archer en courant.

\- Emporte toute suite ces Pierres le plus loin possible, hurla Steve en tuant un Outrider avec Mjolnir.

\- Non, s'exclama Professeur Hulk. Il faut qu'on les rapporte là où on les a prise.

\- Thanos ne pourra pas détruire l'Univers, si les Pierres retournent dans le passé, expliqua Oliver en tirant des flèches sur l'ennemi.

\- On ne peut pas les rapporter, objecta Tony. Thanos a détruit le Tunnel Quantique.

\- Une seconde, intervint Scott en reprenant sa taille normale. Ce n'était pas notre seule machine à explorer le temps.

Il appuya sur une télécommande qui activa le klaxon de sa fourgonnette, qui se fit entendre de loin. Se fiant à sa super-ouïe, Supergirl chercha la camionnette depuis le ciel en écoutant le bruit de trompette du klaxon.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un voit un vieux van marron dans le coin ? interrogea Captain America en allant vers les hauteurs de ruines.

\- Oui, répondit Valkyrie sur son cheval ailé. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer là où il est garé.

Supergirl finit par apercevoir la camionnette, garée là où se trouvait l'ennemi. Fallait à tout prix protéger le véhicule qui contenait le Tunnel Quantique.

\- Scott, allez à la camionnette et préparez le Tunnel Quantique, dit la kryptonienne.

\- On vous apporte les Pierres, répliqua Steve.

Scott fut rejoint par Hope Van Dyne, à quelques mètres plus loin du van.

\- On s'en charge, Captain, fit la Guêpe.

Tous les deux se rétrécirent et se dirigèrent vers le véhicule.

Plus loin, Thanos combattait avec son épée et ses enfants autour de lui.

\- Où est Nebula ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Elle ne répond plus, répondit Corvus Glaive en tuant un asgardien.

\- Sire ! s'exclama Maw en désignant du doigt Clint et Oliver qui couraient avec les Pierres.

Les deux archers tentaient tant bien que mal à repousser l'ennemi, en veillant sur les Gemmes.

\- Je haïs ces foutus Pierres, jura Oliver en tirant une flèche sur un Outrider.

Puis un autre se jeta sur lui. L'archer de Terre – 1 le repoussa à coup d'arc. De son côté, Clint aperçut un groupe d'ennemis foncer vers eux, quand Black Panther atterrit devant eux et les repoussa avec la puissance de sa tenue.

\- Clint, donne-le-moi, fit le roi wakandais.

L'archer tendit le gant à Black Panther. Ce dernier fonça à toute vitesse en direction de la camionnette, repoussant facilement l'ennemi.

Soudain, l'épée à double lame de Thanos le stoppa, lui faisant perdre le gant. Le Titan Fou en profita pour foncer sur lui. Puis, Superman et J'onn J'onzz (sous sa forme martienne) s'interposèrent en frappant Thanos avec leurs poings.

\- Fuyez vite ! hurla Superman à Black Panther.

Superman et J'onn se livrèrent un corps à corps avec Thanos. Rugissant de rage, le Titan Fou combattit les deux héros, agitant son épée dans tous les sens. J'onn esquiva l'épée et utilisa ses pouvoirs télépathiques pour atteindre l'esprit de Thanos. Mais il se contenta de sourire cruellement.

\- J'ai tué des centaines de martiens au cours de ma longue existence ! ricana-t-il. Mon esprit est bien plus puissant que tes lamentables tours de télépathie.

Et il repoussa J'onn avec la force de son pied, et fit face à Superman. Celui-ci usa de sa vision thermique sur le Titan, qui s'en protégea avec son épée. Il frappa le kryptonien à coups de poing et l'attrapa par sa cape rouge et le jeta au loin comme une poubelle.

Une fois débarrassés des deux héros, Thanos fonça à nouveau sur Black Panther, quand Wanda Maximoff arriva vers lui, le regard rempli de colère.

\- Tu m'as volé tout ce qui faisait ma vie, cracha-t-elle d'une voix colérique.

\- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, répondit Thanos en fonçant sur elle.

\- Ça va venir.

Avec ses pouvoirs, Wanda ramassa des débris sur le sol et tenta d'écraser Thanos. Puis elle chargea ses pouvoirs sur lui.

Black Panther fut soulevé du sol par une montage de débris. C'était Ebony Maw qui usait de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour attraper le gant.

Spider-Man, qui passait par là en volant avec des toiles, arriva vers le roi Wakandais.

\- Je m'en charge, s'écria-t-il.

Black Panther lui lança le gant. Et Spider-Man emporta le gant rouge en volant avec des toiles. Ebony Maw se tourna vers lui dans l'intention de le stopper avec ses pouvoirs, quand Green Arrow, l'apercevant, tira une flèche droit sur le fils de Thanos. Celui-ci stoppa la flèche par télékinésie à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ricana en rétorquant :

\- Tes pouvoirs sont insignifiants…

Mais la flèche explosa devant lui, le faisant hurler de douleur. Une partie de son visage était brûlé.

Oliver sourit satisfait et fonça vers plusieurs Chitauris avec ses flèches.

Plus loin, l'homme araignée se posa au sol au centre de plusieurs Outriders.

\- Mode mise à mort instantané, fit-il à son costume.

Aussitôt, ses bras mécaniques s'agitèrent dans tous les sens et détruisirent les Outriders.

Wanda était parvenue à arracher l'épée à double de Thanos, et le faisait flotter dans les airs en détruisant à petits morceaux son armure.

\- Déluge de feu ! s'exclama le Titan Fou.

\- Mais Sire, et nos troupes ? s'écria Corvus Glaive plus loin.

\- C'est un ordre, répliqua Thanos en rugissant.

_Déluge de feu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Supergirl, qui volait dans les airs et réduisait en cendres les Léviathans, regarda le grand vaisseau gigantesque pivoter des canons en direction des super-héros. Horrifiée, la kryptonienne hurla à tout le monde :

\- **ATTENTION, METTEZ-VOUS À COUVERT !**

Les canons tirèrent plusieurs missiles, manquant de tuer nos héros. Supergirl attrapa Alex et s'envola avec elle.

\- **Accroche-toi !** hurla Kara à sa sœur en volant entre les tirs, les évitant de justesse.

Flash et XS les évitèrent avec leurs super-vitesse. Cisco attrapa Killer Frost et Ralph Dibny et disparut avec eux dans une brèche. Oliver se planqua au sol, évitant les tirs. Mick et Sara foncèrent se réfugier derrière des ruines en évitant les tirs des canons.

\- Ava, Gary, on pourrait avoir de l'aide, hurla Sara au Waverider.

Gary, qui se donnait du mal pour piloter le vaisseau correctement, faisait tout pour éviter les tirs de canon.

\- Il faut qu'on abatte cet énorme tas de ferrailles, s'emporta Ava.

\- J'essaye de ne pas nous faire tuer ! hurla l'agent en panique.

Spider-Man, de son côté, luttait contre les Outriders, dont le nombre le dépassait. Le jeune homme eut du mal à les repousser.

\- Au secours, à l'aide ! cria-t-il.

Oliver aperçut Spider-Man en difficulté et fonça vers lui.

\- **TIENS BON, SPIDER-MAN ! SURTOUT NE LÂCHE PAS LE GANT !** s'écria l'archer en tirant des flèches sur les Outriders.

Mais des Chitauris s'interposèrent, lui bloquant le passage. Green Arrow prit son arc et attaqua à coups de poing, usant ses techniques de combat. Il tenta de rejoindre Spider-Man en vain.

\- **CAPTAIN, SPIDER-MAN A BESOIN D'AIDE !** hurla Green Arrow en repoussant deux Chitauris.

Captain aperçut alors Spider-Man en mauvaise posture. Il lui lança le marteau de Thor. Le jeune héros l'attrapa avec sa toile et fut entraîné au loin, le débarrassant des Outriders. Puis il perdit Mjolnir avant d'être rattrapé par Pepper Potts et Valkyrie. Malgré cela, il perdit son emprise et tomba au sol, se réfugiant entre des débris.

Thanos fonça sur le jeune Spider-Man avant d'être stoppé par Supergirl qui vint se poser devant lui avec un regard de rage.

\- Tu n'auras pas ces Pierres, pas cette fois, lui cracha-t-elle.

Le Titan Fou lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi, mon enfant. J'ai gagné d'innombrables batailles comme celle-là. Tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Pas plus que tes amis du Multivers. J'ai, par ailleurs, un cadeau spécial pour toi.

Et il sortit une petite lance qui brillait d'un vert éclatant. Aussitôt, la kryptonienne gémit de douleur et ne parvint plus à rester debout.

_On dirait de la kryptonite ! Non, c'est impossible ! Comment peut-il le savoir et où est-ce qu'il en a trouvé ?_

Thanos se rapprocha de Supergirl en agitant la lame verdâtre. Alors que celle-ci faisait tout pour garder ses distances loin du Titan qui ricanait :

\- Fouiller la mémoire de Nebula a été bénéfique pour moi. Elle m'a permis de tout savoir à propos de toi. Avant de venir ici, j'ai fais un voyage dans l'espace jusqu'à ta planète… enfin, ce qu'il en reste de ta planète, et j'ai rapporté un souvenir de ton monde brisé pour toi.

Avec un rictus, il plongea la lame dans la jambe droite de la kryptonienne. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, au grand plaisir de Thanos.

\- Cela fait bien des décennies que je connais le Multivers. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de mondes que j'ai visités au cours de ma longue vie. Ça n'a pas été long de trouver ta petite planète en ruines.

Et il plongea à nouveau sa lame dans le ventre de Supergirl, la faisant atrocement hurler de douleur. Plus loin, horrifiée, Alex aperçut Thanos attaquer Supergirl avec de la kryptonite.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, Kara !

Et elle fonça sur le lieu de combat, avec son arme à la main. Elle se mit entre Supergirl et le Titan.

\- Laissez ma sœur tranquille ! menaça-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la toucher !

Thanos se contenta de sourire cruellement, tandis qu'Alex tira une balle qui se transforma en un arc d'énergie électrique qui se répandit sur le Titan. Mais ce dernier parvint à s'en défaire, et d'un coup de poing, il envoya Alex propulser au loin. Puis il continua son chemin vers Supergirl, qui agonisait de douleur au sol, grièvement blessée.

\- Je te l'ai dis, mon enfant, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Personne ne le peut.

Supergirl, gémissant de douleur, rampa au sol, voulant échapper à Thanos quand elle vit Ebony Maw (le visage moitié brûlé) devant elle avec un rictus. Avec ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, il fit voltiger dans les airs plusieurs roches vertes qui eurent un effet dévastateur sur la kryptonienne.

\- Je suis allé aussi sur ta précieuse Terre, poursuivit Thanos. Ce que tu appelles Terre – 38. Maw a été capable d'extraire une partie de kryptonite dans l'atmosphère de ton monde et il en a fait une arme.

Aussitôt, Maw fit répandre une fumée verdâtre qui enveloppa le visage de Supergirl. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol, en toussant dans un état critique. Elle était mal en point et sentit sa mort arriver.

\- Tu vois, kryptonienne, tu n'es qu'une arrogante, comme tous les idiots avant toi ! Tu vas rejoindre tes semblables et moi, je vais détruire tout cet univers ainsi que le Multiverse, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Et je rebâtirai un univers reconnaissant qui ne saura rien de toi. Ce sera comme si toi et tes amis n'avaient jamais existé. Et ta précieuse Terre – 38 sera la première que je vais pulvériser. Je suis… inéluctable !

Alex se releva, groggy et vit Thanos menacer sa sœur avec la lame verdâtre et son épée à double lame.

\- **Mon Dieu, il va la tuer ! Captain ! Thor ! Stark ! Flash ! Supergirl a besoin d'aide !** s'écria-t-elle horrifiée et impuissante. **Thanos va la tuer ! Aidez-la !**

Supergirl voyait sa fin proche quand elle vit Thanos arriver avec ses épées. Elle regarda ensuite Maw la menacer avec ses roches vertes qui flottaient en l'air. Puis, elle vit aussi Mjolnir à quelques mètres d'elle. Seuls ceux que le marteau jugeait digne pouvait le soulever et accéder à ses pouvoirs. Supergirl était incertaine ; Était-elle assez digne d'invoquer Mjolnir par elle-même ? Avait-elle ce qu'il faut pour posséder le pouvoir de Thor ?

Elle tendit doucement la main vers le marteau. Rien, pas même un coup de pouce. Elle était si près d'abandonner. Puis, elle a commencée à avoir des souvenirs lui revenir à l'esprit. Des souvenirs de sa vie sur Krypton, puis sa vie chez les Danvers, le jour où elle était devenue Supergirl, ses multiples fois où elle avait sauvé le monde, le temps où elle s'était battue avec Flash et Green Arrow contre les Dominators et les nazis de Terre – X, puis les conversations entre sœurs avec Alex… Des paroles d'Alex lui vinrent en mémoire :

« _Avant que tu viennes vivre à la maison avec nous, c'était moi l'étoile montante. Et ensuite, comment j'aurai pu faire le poids avec toi qui était capable de toucher littéralement les étoiles ? Ça m'a fait plaisir quand tu as décidé de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Le fait que tu… que tu choisisses de jouer le rôle de quelqu'un de moins fort m'a fait me sentir plus forte. Mais aujourd'hui, le monde a besoin de te voir voler._»

Puis des paroles de Cat Grant lui revinrent en mémoire, le jour où elle combattait son oncle Non.

« _Grâce à vous, je me suis enfin libéré de ma carapace… mon assistante Kiera… elle m'a aidé à renouer le contact avec mon fils que j'avais cessé de voir. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire, mais si il y a bien une chose que vous m'avez apprise, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, l'espoir est plus fort que la peur. _»

Puis des paroles d'Alex, le jour où elle avait décidé de ne plus être Kara Danvers suite à la disparition de Mon-El :

«_Kara Danvers est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Elle a fait tellement de choses pour moi que Supergirl n'aurait jamais pu faire._»

Et les paroles de J'onn J'onzz :

«_Vous m'avez sauvé, vous vous rappelez ? Vous m'avez fait comprendre que ce que j'avais perdu était ma force._»

Et les paroles de sa mère Alura :

«_Tu accompliras des choses extraordinaires…_ »

Et tous ses combats avec ses pires ennemis (Non, Rhea, Overgirl de Terre – X, Reign, les World Killers, les Sorcières de Juru) lui revinrent en mémoire jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Thor et les Avengers. Vinrent les paroles de Natasha Romanoff :

«_Quel que soit l'Univers d'où tu viens, tu es et tu seras toujours Supergirl pour moi. Tu es une vraie héroïne. Tu es quelqu'un de meilleur. Depuis cinq ans, malgré l'état de notre monde, je m'efforce de rester meilleure. Quel que soit le résultat de notre plan, garde toujours cet espoir en toi, Kara. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ne laisse pas Thanos détruire ça._»

Et ensuite ceux de Steve Rogers :

«__Je n'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde qu'on doit passer à autre chose. Certains le font… mais pas nous.___»_

Tous ces gens comptaient sur elle. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle devait survivre. Elle devait combattre Thanos. L'empêcher de gagner une nouvelle fois. Elle devait gagner.

_Thanos ne doit pas gagner. Pas cette fois. Je ne suis pas juste Kara. Plus maintenant. Je suis Supergirl. _

Avec plus de détermination, Supergirl tendit à nouveau la main vers Mjolnir ; cette fois, le marteau se mit à bouger. Juste au moment où Thanos était sur le point de porter le coup de grâce, Supergirl tendit la main avec plus de détermination. Cette fois, Mjolnir vint à elle, repoussant de peu le Titan, alors que la kryptonienne l'attrapa en plein vol.

La Fille d'Acier sentit un sursaut d'énergie électrique surgir en elle ; machinalement, elle se tourna vers Maw, qui était ébahi, lança un éclair qui frappa le fils de Thanos et détruisit ses roches vertes.

Les blessures de Supergirl avaient disparus. Elle était en pleine forme. C'était comme si il n'y avait pas eu de kryptonite. Après avoir repoussé Maw d'un éclair, Kara se regarda jaillir des éclairs depuis le marteau de Thor. Dire qu'elle était sous le choc serait un euphémisme ; en fait, elle ressentit à la fois un choc et une excitation partagés à l'idée que Mjolnir l'avait jugée digne.

Alex aperçut sa sœur brandir le marteau magique et parut abasourdie.

\- Oh… Mon… Dieu… murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

\- J'en suis digne ! Merci à Rao et à Odin ! s'exclama Supergirl, le sourire aux lèvres.

Thanos fonça à nouveau vers elle en agitant sa lame de kryptonite, mais à sa grande surprise, Supergirl ne réagissait plus à la lame verte. Elle ne ressentit aucun effet de kryptonite.

_Mjolnir me protège de la kryptonite ! C'est incroyable !_

Et elle balança le marteau droit sur la tête de son ennemi, le repoussant au sol. Elle brandit Mjolnir en l'air, invoquant la foudre.

Plus loin, Thor, qui combattait un Outrider avec Stormbreaker, aperçut son amie kryptonienne brandir Mjolnir et invoquer la foudre. Il sourit, surpris et satisfait.

Supergirl concentra le marteau vers le ciel, permettant à l'électricité de s'accumuler dans le marteau. Et elle tira sa vision thermique sur le marteau. L'électricité et la vision thermique combinés frappèrent Thanos.

Celui-ci se releva et fit face à Supergirl. Il agita sa lance en kryptonite, mais elle la fit détruire avec la foudre de Mjolnir. Supergirl bondit en l'air avec Mjolnir à la main juste au-dessus de Thanos.

\- Je suis Supergirl ! cracha-t-elle, le regard surplombé d'éclairs.

Et elle passa à l'offensive sur lui, le frappant dans le corps avec le marteau et sa super-force, repoussant le Titan Fou à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Les canons de l'énorme vaisseau continuaient leurs ravages. Les missiles tombèrent sur les héros, qui faisaient tout pour les éviter. Rocket protégea son ami Groot. Flash protégea sa fille XS. Supergirl accourut protéger sa sœur Alex, toujours avec le marteau de Thor à la main. Green Arrow s'était jeté sur Spider-Man, voulant le protéger des tirs de canon.

Puis les missiles avaient cessés de tomber. Tout était devenu calme. Tous regardèrent les canons du vaisseau tirer dans le ciel.

\- Pourquoi ils ne tirent plus sur nous ? s'exclama Alex, étonnée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Supergirl.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Flash en regardant le ciel.

Avec ses yeux kryptoniens, Supergirl aperçut une forme vivante foncer dans le ciel, évitant les missiles. Comme une boule de feu qui toucha le vaisseau de Thanos, faisant une énorme brèche, et en ressortit. Supergirl constata qu'il s'agissait de Carol Danvers, qui volait autour du vaisseau, le détruisant sur tous les côtés.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Rocket en regardant le spectacle.

Alex parut abasourdie.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Captain Marvel, s'exclama Supergirl, en riant de joie. Elle s'appelle Carol Danvers.

\- Tu as dit Danvers ? s'écria Alex, étonnée.

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Carol qui détruisait le vaisseau de Thanos.

\- Waouh, c'est dingue ! s'exclama Flash.

Oliver regarda Captain Marvel avec un regard de triomphe.

\- C'est qui celle-là ? fit Wild Dog.

Sara parut choquée à la vue de la jeune femme volante. Elle semblait avoir un faible pour elle.

\- Elle est…

\- Foutrement badass ! s'exclama Mick, les yeux fixés sur Carol. Une deuxième Supergirl ! J'adore cet univers ! Je veux son numéro de téléphone à cette nana !

Le vaisseau de Thanos, touché par des explosions, finit par s'écraser dans le lac, sous le regard médusé de Thanos.

\- Danvers, on a besoin d'assistance, appela Captain America.

Scott fit ouvrir les portes arrières du van, et activa le Tunnel Quantique.

Carol Danvers se posa tranquillement devant Green Arrow et Spider-Man qui tenait toujours le gant sur lui.

\- Salut je m'appelle Peter Parker, fit le jeune homme timidement.

\- Carol, salua Oliver en hochant la tête, courtoisement.

\- Salut Peter Parker, salut Oliver Queen, répondit Captain Marvel avec un sourire. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

Tous deux se relevèrent et lui transmirent le gant contenant les Pierres d'Infinité. Devant eux, se tenait l'armée de Thanos, plus nombreuse que jamais. Des Chitauris, des Outriders, des Léviathans avec les enfants de Thanos. Et le van se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous allez tout faire avec ça, dit Peter Parker en désignant l'ennemi devant eux.

Wanda arriva vers eux, suivie de Valkyrie sur son cheval ailé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'avertit-elle.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, répondit Okoye en les rejoignant.

Pepper atterrit à côté de la guerrière wakandaise, suivie de Mantis et de Shuri, la Guêpe, Gamorra et Nebula. Enfin arrivèrent Killer Frost, XS, Black Canary, Sara Lance, Black Siren, Alura, Zari Tomaz et enfin, Supergirl et Alex les rejoignirent.

\- On s'en occupe, p'tit, lui dit Supergirl avec gentillesse.

L'armée de Thanos chargea sur les femmes. Sara et Okoye affrontèrent Proxima Midnight et Corvus Glaive. Zari utilisa son totem de l'air sur des Outriders. XS fonça en super-vitesse et frappa plusieurs Chitauris en même temps. Killer Frost fit jaillir de la glace et congela plusieurs monstres de Thanos. Alex tira sur les Chitauris avec son arme à feu, et repoussa un au corps à corps.

Wanda, Supergirl, Alura et Valkyrie s'occupèrent des Léviathans. Carol Danvers commença alors à voler vers le fourgon avec le gant, dépassant les ennemis et franchissant les blocages ennemis qui la gênaient facilement. Thanos, voyant cela, commença à courir vers elle, mais fut arrêté par Pepper, Shuri, Supergirl, Alura et la Guêpe, qui le propulsa en arrière. Thanos, après avoir vu Carol Danvers passer à côté de lui, jeta sa double épée sur la camionnette.

\- Oh non, murmura Supergirl, horrifiée.

Aussitôt, le tunnel du royaume quantique explosa, projetant Carol Danvers en arrière et perdant son emprise sur le Gant, qui tomba au sol. L'explosion projeta également au loin Supergirl, Alura et la Guêpe.

Supergirl revint vite à elle, et aperçut le gant rouge au sol. Et avec horreur, elle vit Thanos foncer vers lui. Flash apparut à ce moment-là.

\- **BARRY, LE GANT !** hurla Kara, horrifiée.

Aussitôt, Flash courut en super-vitesse et attrapa le gant avant que Thanos ne puisse s'en emparer. Le Titan Fou poussa un hurlement de rage. Flash rejoignit Kara. Tous deux s'éloignèrent du lieu de combat et rejoignirent Sara et Mick.

Supergirl se tourna vers White Canary.

\- Sara, il faut qu'on rapporte les Pierres là où on les a prises dans le passé, expliqua-t-elle. Le Waverider doit vite les emmener.

Sara hocha la tête.

\- Pas de problème. (Elle s'adressa à son oreillette.) Gary, essayez de poser le vaisseau. Gideon, prépare le vaisseau pour un saut temporel…

Mais Thanos surgit de nulle part, et frappa Sara en pleine tête, l'assommant au sol. Et il se tourna vers Flash, l'attrapant par le cou et le jeta au sol, lui faisant tomber le gant au sol. Supergirl intervint, mais Thanos la repoussa d'un coup de pied au ventre.

Tony Stark éloigna l'un des ennemis de Thanos et vit le Gant. Il courut pour l'obtenir, mais aperçut Thanos, à qui Iron-Man s'attaqua. Thanos frappe Tony et l'assomma. Puis Thor arriva avec Stormbreaker.

\- **Thor !** cria Supergirl en lui lançant Mjolnir.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre attrapa son marteau et avec sa hache tenta d'épingler le bras de Thanos. Thor rugit de rage, le visage couvert d'éclairs. Captain America sauta sur le Titan, et se cramponna à lui. Cependant, Thanos les domina et les assomma tous les deux.

Après avoir ramassé le Gant, Supergirl arriva et frappa Thanos à coups de poings dans la tête. Elle tapa des mains avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait, créant une onde de choc qui déstabilisa Thanos. Mais ce dernier, rugissant de rage, attrapa la kryptonienne par la cape, la fit tournoyer dans tous les sens et la jeta au loin.

Mick Rory fonça sur le Titan Fou avec son lance-flammes et tira des jets de feu sur lui.

\- Crève, saloperie d'alien ! hurla le criminel.

Thanos se protégea du feu avec le gant. Mick voulut le brûler au visage, mais le Titan lui arracha son arme de ses mains, et la lança au loin. Il assomma Mick d'un coup de tête à la sienne.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à enfiler le gant, Carol Danvers arriva et frappa Thanos. Elle continua de le frapper, mais Thanos la prit par le bras et la jeta au loin. Thanos enfila le gant. Une énergie cosmique sans égale le traversa. Il brandit sa main gantée en l'air en mugissant. Mais Captain Marvel se leva à nouveau et empêcha ses doigts de claquer. Thanos frappa Carol avec sa tête, mais ça n'eut aucun effet.

Oliver arriva à ce moment-là et tira plusieurs flèches énergétiques sur Thanos, le touchant à plusieurs reprises sur son corps. Thanos rugit en luttant contre les énergies des flèches. Green Arrow se rapprocha de Carol et visa une flèche sur la tête. Alors que la jeune femme puissante et l'archer de Terre – 1 gagnèrent le dessus en se levant et en forçant Thanos à se mettre à genoux, ce dernier retira la Pierre du Pouvoir du Gant et l'utilisa dans sa main libre pour frapper Carol, et repoussa Green Arrow au loin. Il retira toutes les flèches qu'il avait reçus. Supergirl en profita pour faire une dernière attaque sur lui, mais Thanos utilisa la Pierre du Pouvoir sur la kryptonienne, la projetant au loin, l'affaiblissant.

Tony Stark regarda le Docteur Strange, qui leva simplement un doigt, lui rappelant que la victoire sur Thanos qu'il prévoyait était désormais menacée. Comprenant son rôle dans la phase finale, Iron-Man hocha la tête, déterminé.

\- Flash, je vais avoir besoin de toi, appela Tony au supersonique de Terre – 1.

Thanos remit la Pierre du Pouvoir dans le Gant, en hurlant du rayonnement gamma qui le traversa, jusqu'à ce que Flash passa autour de lui en super-vitesse et que Tony fasse une dernière attaque sur Thanos, tirant sur le Gant, avant que le Titan Fou ne le repoussa.

Alex courut rejoindre sa sœur, qui avait le visage ensanglanté avec sa cape rouge déchiré, au sol, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Thanos a les Pierres ! s'écria Kara, affolée et blessée.

Toutes les deux regardèrent avec impuissance Thanos lever le gant en l'air. Oliver se releva et constata à son tour son ennemi triompher sur les Pierres.

\- Je suis désormais… inéluctable ! ricana Thanos.

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **hurlèrent Supergirl et Green Arrow.

Thanos claqua ses doigts. Rien ne se produisit, à la grande surprise de tous, sauf un « clink » métallique. Thanos, stupéfait, observa le gant et constata que toutes les Pierres avaient disparus.

\- T'as perdu quelque chose ? fit la voix de Flash.

Supergirl, Oliver et Alex virent Flash en compagnie de Tony. Ce dernier avait les six Pierres d'Infinité sur sa propre combinaison. Aussitôt les Pierres rassemblées, une énergie cosmique traversa tout le corps de Tony, au grand choc de tous. Flash s'était servi de sa super-vitesse pour dérober les Pierres à l'insue du Titan Fou.

\- Tony ! s'exclama Oliver, choqué.

Avec détermination, Tony Stark regarda Thanos en luttant pour parler :

\- Et… moi je suis… Iron-Man !

Et il claqua ses doigts, créant une puissante détonation retentissante…

Rocket tira sur un Léviathan et, avant de le dévorer, s'effrita en cendres. Tout ce qui restait de l'armée de Thanos commença à disparaître en cendres. T'Challa, Quill et Alura regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise ; Mick, Steel et Sara observèrent l'ennemi se dissoudre en cendres avec stupéfaction. Captain America, épuisé regarda autour de lui, sachant qu'ils avaient gagné. Thanos, horrifié, regarda autour de lui et voit toute son armée se désintégrer. Il aperçut Ebony Maw se dissoudre en cendres et tout ses autres enfants au loin. Même ce qui restait de ses vaisseaux disparurent. Supergirl, Green Arrow et Flash observèrent le phénomène faire disparaître l'ennemi en poussières. Ils regardèrent Thanos en le fusillant du regard. Thanos s'assit tranquillement, résolu à son sort. Il soupira avant d'être lentement effacé de son existence.

Peu après, Tony marcha péniblement. La puissance de l'énergie brute du gant avait laissé tout son côté droit mortellement blessé. Il trébucha un peu avant que son corps ne s'effondre sur un tas de débris. Rhodes arriva bientôt et vint vers Tony pour voir son collègue et ami de longue date agoniser de douleur. Il baissa la tête, sachant que son ami était mourant. Oliver rejoignit Tony à son tour. Il lui adressa un sourire triste avec des larmes aux yeux. Peter Parker arriva bientôt et voit Tony s'effondrer au sol.

Il courut vers son mentor déchu. Ce dernier regarda Peter, le visage blessé.

\- Monsieur Stark… vous m'entendez ? fit le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. C'est Peter… On a gagné… On a gagné, monsieur Stark… On a gagné grâce à vous…

Et il sanglota.

Oliver, les larmes aux yeux, aperçut Pepper le regard bouleversé. Comprenant qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec son défunt mari, l'archer de Terre – 1 hocha la tête et prit Spider-Man par les épaules.

\- Peter, dit-il au jeune homme avec douceur. Viens. Viens, Peter.

Il éloigna Spider-Man, tandis que Pepper se posa devant son mari mourant.

\- Salut.

\- Salut Pepper, fit Iron-Man d'une voix faible, à peine capable de bouger la tête, mais parvenant à sourire.

Pepper posa sa main sur le Réacteur Arc d'Iron-Man, et Tony posa sa main sur la sienne. Pepper jeta un coup d'œil sur les blessures graves de Tony.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. ?

\- Fonctions vitales, état critique, répondit l'intelligence artificielle de la combinaison de Tony.

Tony sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

Pepper s'assura que son bien-aimé puisse voir son visage avant de s'éteindre.

\- Tony, regarde-moi. Ne t'en fais pas, Tony. Repose-toi maintenant !

Avec cette reconnaissance, le Réacteur s'éteignit. Pepper ne put contenir son chagrin et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. Tony Stark, alias Iron-Man était mort.

Supergirl, soutenue par Alex, regarda l'Avenger décédé avec beaucoup de tristesse.

_D'abord Nat, et maintenant Tony… Pourquoi il a fallu autant de sacrifices ? Il avait une femme et une fille… C'est tellement injuste… _

Supergirl se mit à pleurer en silence sous l'épaule de sa sœur qui la cajolait tendrement.

Oliver était avec Captain et Thor. Tous les trois regardaient la dépouille d'Iron-Man.

Puis une voix féminine retentit, attirant l'attention de Green Arrow :

\- Hé oh, y a quelqu'un ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Abasourdi, Oliver tourna la tête et aperçut avec choc… Felicity Smoak marcher à travers les débris du complexe des Avengers. Elle avait l'air perdue. Felicity, sa femme, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans.

Choqué, Oliver courut vers elle. Il stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle, la regardant avec chagrin.

Felicity tourna la tête et aperçut son mari archer. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle courut rejoindre ses bras. Tout ému, Oliver serra sa femme dans ses bras en pleurant. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Felicity, mais triste de la mort de Tony.

Puis Spartan les rejoignit. Il enleva son casque et regarda Felicity avec joie et tristesse.

\- On a gagné… murmura-t-il, choqué.

\- On a gagné grâce à Iron-Man, murmura d'une voix basse Green Arrow.

Et avec sa femme, il rejoignit les héros rassemblés autour de l'Avenger déchu.

Clint Barton, les yeux fixés sur la dépouille de Tony Stark, posa son genou droit au sol, et resta à genoux en penchant la tête. Puis, T'Challa et Captain Marvel firent le même geste. Tous les Gardiens de la Galaxie, y compris Nebula s'agenouillèrent également. Valkyrie, Ant-Man, Captain America et Doctor Strange s'agenouillèrent à leur tour. Gamorra, de son côté, s'en alla dans une nouvelle destination inconnue.

Supergirl, soutenue par Alex, regardait tout le monde poser son genou au sol, rendant hommage à Tony Stark. Elle se tourna vers Alex, en hochant la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait le faire aussi. Hochant la tête à son tour, Alex aida Kara à s'agenouiller au sol. Les deux sœurs Danvers restèrent à genoux au sol, se soutenant l'une et l'autre.

Puis, Flash retira son masque et s'agenouilla à son tour. Ensuite, vint toute sa team à genoux, ainsi que tous les Legends, la Team Arrow, Superman, J'onn (sous sa forme humaine), Brainy et Alura, qui fit une prière en kryptonien.

Personne ne prononça un mot. Ils restèrent tous silencieux et à genoux.

Oliver, Felicity et Diggle rejoignirent Pepper qui pleurait la mort de Tony. Avec un regard solennel, Oliver s'agenouilla à son tour, suivi de Felicity et John.

Les larmes aux yeux, Oliver murmura à la dépouille de l'Avenger :

\- Merci, Iron-Man !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce long chapitre qui m'a pris du temps pour le perfectionner. J'espère avoir réussi. **

**Ça y est, je vais enfin avoir des vacances après trois mois de travail. J'ajouterai le chapitre suivant très prochainement.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis revenu, désolé pour cette longue attente, j'étais parti en vacances et j'en avais bien besoin de ces vacances, surtout après quatre mois de boulot acharné. Je fais un métier stressant et épuisant. J'ai pu finir ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas le bâcler. Et ce n'est pas le dernier, j'ai prévu une autre brève scène après ça !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Les jours passèrent très vite. Kara ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la bataille dans les ruines du complexe des Avengers. Clint Barton avait retrouvé toute sa famille à son grand bonheur. Beaucoup de familles étaient réunies partout dans le monde. Et pas seulement sur la Terre des Avengers, sur tout le Multivers.

Flash et son équipe étaient retournés sur Terre – 1, où ils avaient été accueillis par les visages souriants de Joe West et de sa femme Cecile. Central City avait retrouvé quelque peu sa normalité, maintenant que Flash était revenu pour ramener l'ordre et la sécurité dans la ville.

Oliver était revenu sur Terre – 1 en compagnie de Felicity, à Star City. Il était revenu à ses appartements, pour avoir l'agréable surprise de son fils William qui était heureux de retrouver son père.

John Diggle était heureux aussi de retrouver sa femme Lyla et son fils John Diggle Jr.

Kara n'était pas encore revenue sur Terre – 38, à cause de la menace de la kryptonite dans l'atmosphère. Elle avait expliqué la situation à Alex. Aussitôt, sa sœur allait retourner dans leur monde, voir si elle pouvait y remédier à ce problème. En attendant, elle avait suggéré à Kara de rester encore sur la Terre des Avengers, le temps de régler le problème. Kara avait recommandé à son cousin et à sa mère de rentrer directement sur Argo, afin d'éviter la kryptonite sur Terre – 38.

Enfin, les funérailles de Tony Stark vinrent alors. Tous étaient revenus rendre hommage à Iron-Man. Flash et son équipe, Green Arrow et son équipe, les Légendes, ainsi qu'Alex, J'onn, Superman et Alura.

Oliver, vêtu d'un costume noir pour les funérailles, avait rejoint Pepper, Rhodes, Happy Hogan et Morgan. Tous regardaient un hologramme de Tony Stark qui avait enregistré un message avec son casque Iron-Man. Tony était assis tout en discutant, tous avaient l'impression qu'il était réellement là avec eux :

\- Tout le monde a envie d'un happy-end, non ? Mais ça ne finit pas toujours comme ça. Cette fois, peut-être. J'espère que si tu… si tu écoutes ça… ce sera pour une célébration. J'espère… que des familles seront réunies… j'espère qu'on aura réussi et qu'on aura restauré cette planète dans une version à peu près normale. Si elle a déjà été normale… mais quelle monde… quel univers, plutôt… Si tu m'avais dit, y a dix ans, que nous n'étions pas seuls… à ce point-là, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris mais… qui se serait douté de la dimension épique des forces des ténèbres et de la lumière qu'on rencontrerait ? Et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, c'est la réalité dans laquelle Morgan va devoir se débrouiller pour grandir. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'enregistrer un p'tit salut… juste en cas de mort prématuré. Je parle de la mienne. Parce qu'en fait, la mort est prématurée à tout âge. Ce voyage dans le temps qu'on va essayer de faire demain m'a un peu pris la tête. L'aspect survie de la chose m'inquiète un peu, voilà tout. Mais c'est un truc de héros. La fin fait partie du voyage. Tout va forcément se passer exactement comme c'est censé se passer.

L'hologramme de Tony se leva et fixa droit sur Morgan qui était assise à côté de sa mère.

\- Je t'aime plus que trois fois mille…

Et le message s'interrompit. Oliver avait les larmes aux yeux.

Peu après, Pepper apporta une couronne de fleurs à un public qui attendait à l'extérieur pour l'enterrement intime. Elle déposa la couronne sur le lac. En haut de la couronne se trouvait le premier réacteur à arc de Tony que Pepper avait encadré avec les mots "La Preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur" en 2008.

Derrière Pepper, Morgan, Happy et Rhodes, se tenaient Oliver, Felicity et Diggle. Juste à côté, il y avait Kara (vêtue d'une robe noire avec ses lunettes en tant que Kara Danvers), Alex, J'onn, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph et tous les Avengers. Derrière se tenaient aussi Clark Kent avec Alura, Renée, Curtis, Dinah. Sans oublier Scott Lang avec Hope et sa famille. Clint Barton avec la sienne. Peter Parker avec sa tante May. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie, le Dr Strange, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Harley Keener, le secrétaire d'état Ross, Maria Hill, Carol Danvers et Nick Fury, regardant silencieusement la couronne s'envoler.

Tous étaient là pour un dernier hommage à l'homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver tout l'univers. Le super-héros noble. Iron-Man.

Après un long silence, Oliver se décida à marcher en direction de la couronne dans l'eau. Il s'agenouilla au bord et se mit à parler doucement :

\- Je vous dois des excuses, Tony. À notre rencontre à New York, je vous prenais pour un fanfaron arrogant et narcissique. (Il sourit avec tristesse.) Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé sur vous. Vous étiez un vrai héros. Qui n'a pas hésité à faire ce qui est juste… à sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver l'univers. Iron-Man sera toujours mon héros. Ce que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais devenir. Iron-Man était un héros et il le sera toujours pour moi.

Kara le rejoignit doucement et s'agenouilla à côté de lui en répondant :

\- Il sera le mien aussi. (Elle regarda la couronne flotter dans l'eau.) Iron-Man n'avait pas un corps indestructible comme moi, mais il a prouvé que le monde n'a pas besoin d'un super-héros. Seulement quelqu'un de brave. Il a prouvé… qu'un seul peut faire toute une différence.

Oliver regarda Kara en hochant la tête.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que Clint discutait avec Wanda Maximoff, Oliver vint rencontrer Pepper. Après l'avoir salué, il se tourna vers Morgan qui était assise sur une marche menant à la maison.

\- Bonjour Morgan, fit l'archer en souriant doucement à la fillette.

\- Bonjour, t'es qui, monsieur ? demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Oliver s'agenouilla, juste devant elle.

\- Je m'appelle Oliver, et j'ai été un ami de ton père. J'aurais aimé le connaître un peu plus… mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il a été un héros. Il sera toujours un héros. Un modèle. Et je sais aussi qu'il sera toujours à tes côtés.

Un peu plus loin, Kara discutait avec sa mère Alura, lui racontant un peu ce qu'elle avait vécue ces dernières années.

\- Nous avions perdus, il y a cinq ans. Et durant ces dernières années, j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Si il n'y avait pas eu les Avengers, on en serait pas là.

Alura lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu as un sens inné du bien en toi. Tu l'as prouvé avec Reign. Tu es devenue tellement plus que je ne l'ai jamais fais. Malgré tes pertes, tu n'as pas renoncé à l'espoir que symbolise notre famille. Cet espoir est resté gravé en toi, et tu peux en être fière. En tout cas, moi, je suis fière de toi, Kara.

Kara était émue par les paroles de sa mère.

Ensuite, Oliver avait rejoint Clint près du lac.

\- Queen, tu vas retourner sur ta Terre ? interrogea l'archer Avenger.

\- Certainement, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu as retrouvé toute ta famille.

Clint se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.

\- Je pensais à ce que j'ai fais ces dernières années. Tout ce bain de sang que j'ai fais coulé. Et aussi à Nat… est-ce que je mérite vraiment ce bonheur ? Elle est morte alors que ça aurait dû être moi.

Oliver posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami archer.

\- Clint, elle s'est sacrifié pour le monde et aussi pour toi. Elle l'a fait pour te sauver de toi-même. Kara m'a dit que Natasha a passée ces dernières années à te chercher et à te sauver de tes ténèbres. Et elle était très bouleversée. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est retourner chez toi avec ta femme et tes enfants, pour continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, et c'est le meilleur hommage que tu peux lui rendre. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

L'archer Avenger regarda Oliver en hochant la tête.

\- T'es un vrai ami, Oliver. Ton fils a beaucoup de chances d'avoir un père comme toi.

Oliver lui répondit en souriant :

\- Merci.

Kara et Barry se discutaient en marchant dans les bois.

\- J'imagine que ça a dû être épouvantable toutes ces années seule, dit Barry bouleversé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni même comment réagir, expliqua Kara.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que cinq ans ont passés. Central City a dû être sérieusement menacé durant mon absence. Si j'avais été là, je pense que… j'aurais suivi un chemin sombre. J'ai vu un futur où Iris était morte et que je n'avais plus personne à mes côtés. J'étais devenu Savitar. J'ai enrayé cette menace, mais avec ce qui s'est passé… Je voulais te remercier Kara. Merci de n'avoir jamais renoncé. Si ma Team et moi sommes de retour, c'est grâce à toi et aux Avengers.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue, Barry, répondit la kryptonienne en souriant.

\- Si jamais t'as besoin de parler de ce que tu as traversé ces cinq ans, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Je te remercie, mais ça ira.

Puis, Oliver vint les rejoindre.

\- Salut Oliver, dit Barry.

\- On peut partir maintenant, Barry. J'ai tellement hâte de quitter cette Terre, et de retrouver la notre. Parce que je crois que j'ai vu assez de bizarreries sur cette Terre.

Barry rit avant de répondre :

\- Si tu veux, je peux te trouver une Terre où il n'y a ni mal, ni terreur, ni aucune chose de bizarre.

Oliver rit à son tour avant de rétorquer :

\- Je veux surtout arrêter de penser au Multivers et me contenter d'une seule Terre.

\- Je crois que c'est raisonnable comme idée, répondit Kara en souriant.

Puis l'archer de Terre – 1 se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu penses pouvoir arriver à rentrer chez toi ?

\- Alex m'a dit que je pourrais bientôt rentrer. Je reste encore ici provisoirement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à Star Labs, répliqua Barry.

\- Et même à Star City.

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas pour une invasion extra-terrestre ou des nazis d'une autre Terre, rétorqua Kara.

\- On espère que non, répliquèrent Barry et Oliver en même temps.

\- Je vous adore tous les deux, les gars ! On se fait un câlin de groupe ?

\- Non, répondit Oliver.

\- Pourtant tu m'as enlacé pendant la bataille, fit remarquer Barry.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil, tu avais disparu pendant cinq ans. J'étais juste sous le choc.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, un câlin ? reprit Kara d'un ton suppliant.

\- Non.

\- Oliver… insista Barry.

\- Non.

Plus loin, Peter Quill et Rocket faisaient connaissance avec les Légendes. Sara discutait avec Quill, après avoir fait connaissance avec le raton laveur.

\- Vous avez un chouette vaisseau, s'exclama Peter Quill.

\- Merci, répondit Sara.

\- Et vous n'allez pas dans l'espace ? demanda Rocket avec curiosité.

\- C'est un vaisseau temporel, expliqua la jeune femme. On remonte le temps et on le protège contre ceux qui voudraient changer le passé.

\- Et vous vous faites appeler les Légendes ? s'exclama le raton laveur, surpris.

\- Ouais.

Rocket parut choqué avant de rétorquer :

\- Ils se font appeler les Légendes ? Et dire que les gens trouvaient notre nom de groupe un peu ringards.*

\- Et vous, c'est les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

\- Oui, et c'est moi le Capitaine, répondit Quill en se donnant une tape sur sa veste.

Sara parut surprise.

\- J'aurais cru que c'était le raton laveur.

Aussitôt, Rocket s'emporta.

\- Je ne suis pas un raton laveur.

\- Et t'es quoi alors ? Un lapin ?

Ray Palmer discutait avec Scott Lang, parlant de miniaturisation.

\- Donc, vous pouvez vous miniaturiser et grandir, en même temps communiquer avec les fourmis ? s'exclama Ray, abasourdi.

\- C'est ça, répondit Scott.

\- Oh, je n'y avais jamais pensé. C'est très intéressant !

Puis Mick l'appela sèchement :

\- Hé playboy, on est prêt à partir sans toi si tu ne viens pas.

Scott remarqua Mick Rory.

\- Il a une tête de méchant celui-là ! Il n'a pas l'air bien !

\- Il est toujours comme ça, c'est Mick ! répondit simplement Ray.

* * *

Plus tard, Supergirl vola jusqu'à la Nouvelle Asgard en Norvège, puis atterrit tout près de Thor et de Valkyrie. D'après ce que son ami lui avait dit, il avait décidé de faire de Valkyrie la Reine d'Asgard, et Thor allait prendre une nouvelle direction dans sa vie.

Une fois la guerrière éloignée, la kryptonienne rejoignit son ami.

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, lui assura Thor. Je ne suis pas fais pour être roi. Kara, l'autre jour, tu m'as dis que tu avais été envoyée sur Terre pour protéger ton cousin, et au final, ça ne s'était pas fais, et que tu avais du prendre une autre voie. C'est ce que je veux faire aussi. Quand j'étais retourné sur Asgard en 2013, j'ai vu ma mère. Et comme toi, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur moi-même. Elle m'a fais comprendre… qu'on ne devient jamais ce que à quoi on était destiné. Il est temps pour moi d'être ce que je suis, plus que ce que le monde attend de moi. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais aller… mais je dois le faire. J'ai confiance en Valkyrie, elle saura se débrouiller. C'est une vraie guerrière, comme toi, d'ailleurs, Kara.

\- Je te remercie, répondit Supergirl en souriant.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je t'ai vu prendre Mjolnir dans ta main. Quel effet ça fait de le tenir ?

Supergirl prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Tenir ton marteau était… vraiment incroyable, fantastique. J'avais le sentiment que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je me sentais puissante, et encore c'est un euphémisme. C'était génial. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas été conçu pour moi. J'ai toujours cherché à voir le bien en l'humanité, je ne me suis jamais considérée comme Dieu, et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça ! Je préfère ne pas aller plus loin. Je suis Supergirl, j'ai mes pouvoirs et ça me suffit assez !

Thor sourit et tendit sa main. Aussitôt, Supergirl la tendit.

\- J'ai été ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Kara Zor-El. Je n'oublierai jamais ta force et ta gentillesse. Tu es l'une des guerrières les plus courageuses et les plus puissantes que je n'ai jamais vu au cours de mon existence.

\- Ça était un honneur de t'avoir rencontré Thor, répliqua Supergirl. Et j'espère que tu finiras par trouver ta voie. Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide, tu sauras où me trouver. Quel que soit ton avenir, tu seras toujours un ami pour moi.

Thor sourit à Kara, tandis que Rocket vint vers eux, interrompant leurs adieux :

\- Hé Thor ! On va partir sans toi si tu ne viens pas !

Thor et Supergirl se regardèrent en riant.

\- J'arrive, fit le Dieu du Tonnerre au raton laveur. (Il se tourna à nouveau vers Supergirl) Je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra, Thor, lui assura la kryptonienne avec assurance.

\- Au revoir, Supergirl… jusqu'à notre prochain rencontre.

Supergirl se mit à parler en kryptonien, faisant froncer les sourcils à Thor :

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Il n'y a pas de traduction exacte, mais en clair, ça signifie ce que tu viens de dire, lui répondit la kryptonienne en souriant.

Thor salua une dernière fois Supergirl d'un hochement de tête et partir rejoindre le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Puis, elle regarda le vaisseau décoller et s'envoler loin dans les cieux. Elle était ravie du nouveau départ de Thor. Comme elle avant lui, il devait tracer son propre chemin. Si elle avait été capable de le faire sur Terre – 38, Thor le Dieu du Tonnerre en était bien capable.

* * *

Supergirl revint vers Steve et les autres Avengers dans les bois. Captain America allait repartir dans le passé pour rapporter les Pierres d'Infinité à leurs époques respectives. Avec l'aide Cisco, ils avaient pu reconstruire un nouveau portail vers le Tunnel Quantique. Flash et les Legends avaient proposés d'aller rapporter les Pierres, mais Steve avait insisté de le faire lui-même.

Bruce donna quelques instructions à Steve en ouvrant la mallette qui contenait les six gemmes :

\- N'oublie pas, il faut rapporter les Pierres au moment exact où on les a prises, si on ne veut pas ouvrir un paquet de réalités alternatives déplaisantes.

Steve hocha la tête en refermant la mallette.

\- T'en fais pas, Bruce. On va couper toutes les branches.

\- Bonne chance, Captain, lui lança Supergirl.

Elle s'était proposée de l'accompagner en cas de secours, mais Captain America avait insisté pour y aller seul.

Supergirl remarqua que Bruce était bouleversé.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Quand j'avais le gantelet avec les Pierres… j'ai… j'ai essayé de la faire revenir. J'ai vraiment essayé. Elle me manque.

La kryptonienne hocha la tête avec tristesse. Elle pensait aussi à Natasha. Elle qui voulait tant arranger ce monde détruit. Si seulement elle était là…

Gentiment, elle posa sa main sur le bras géant de Professeur Hulk.

\- Je sais que tu as fais ce que tu pouvais. J'en aurai fais autant à ta place. Nat me manque à moi aussi.

\- À moi aussi, ajouta Steve.

Alors qu'il marcha en direction du portail, Sam Wilson le suivit.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi, se proposa-t-il.

\- T'es un type bien, Sam, mais je dois le faire seul, rétorqua Steve.

Puis, Captain se tourna vers Bucky Barnes.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises d'ici mon retour.

\- Des bêtises ? s'exclama Bucky. Sans toi, il n'y a pas le moindre risque.

Puis les deux hommes s'enlacèrent pendant un moment, et Bucky regarda son ami d'enfance une dernière fois.

\- Tu vas me manquer, mon frère.

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui assura Steve.

Il monta sur la plate-forme, où se tenait déjà Mjolnir. Il activa la balise GPS spatio-temporel. Puis, sa combinaison blanche du Royaume Quantique vint recouvrir tout son corps.

\- Combien de temps ça va prendre ? demanda Sam à Professeur Hulk.

\- Pour lui, le temps qu'il faudra, expliqua Bruce. Pour nous, cinq secondes.

Captain souleva Mjolnir et garda la mallette des Pierres précieusement avec lui.

\- Paré, Captain ? fit Bruce en réglant les commandes du portail.

\- On se retrouve ici, ajouta Supergirl jetant un dernier regard à son ami Avenger.

Bruce lança le compte à rebours :

\- Départ quantique dans 3… 2… 1…

Puis, Steve Rogers disparut d ans le portail du Royaume Quantique, emportant avec lui la mallette et Mjolnir.

Puis, Bruce poursuivit le compte à rebours :

\- Retour dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Tout le monde attendit un moment. Mais rien ne se produisit. Captain ne réapparut pas, à la grande surprise de tous.

\- Où est Steve ? s'exclama Supergirl, abasourdie. Bruce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il ne revient pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il a respecté son marqueur temporel, s'exclama Bruce en regardant les commandes du portail. Il devrait être là.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? On a perdu Steve dans le Royaume Quantique ? s'affola la kryptonienne.

\- Fais-le revenir ! lança Sam.

\- J'essaie, répondit Bruce.

\- Fais-le revenir tout de suite !

\- Hé, j'ai dis que j'essayais !

\- Sam, Supergirl, fit Bucky qui s'était un peu éloigné.

Les deux personnes rejoignirent le Soldat de l'Hiver, et aperçurent au loin, un vieil homme, le dos tourné, assis sur un banc devant un grand lac. À côté de lui, il y avait une grande pochette ovale. Supergirl fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait de Steve Rogers qui avait vieilli.

Bucky fit signe à Sam de le rejoindre. Préférant laisser les deux amis discuter, la kryptonienne les regarda. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Steve, après avoir remis les Pierres d'Infinité à leurs places, avait décidé de rester à une époque de son passé et de s'octroyer une vie paisible et heureuse, comme celle qu'avait eu Tony Stark.

Captain avait raconté son passé de soldat durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale à Kara. Il lui avait parlé de Peggy Carter, son grand amour, avant de se retrouver piégé dans la glace.

Puis, elle vit le vieux Steve offrir son bouclier à Sam. Il lui demandait de prendre sa place en tant que Captain America. Connaissant Steve Rogers, Kara savait qu'il faisait le bon choix de lui offrir cet honneur.

Une fois Sam éloigné, Supergirl rejoignit Steve. Malgré son apparence de vieil homme, elle reconnut son ami.

\- Supergirl… Kara… murmura le vieux Steve.

\- Bonjour Steve, lui dit gentiment la kryptonienne. Alors… tu l'as eu ta danse avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je préfère garder ça pour moi, lui répondit simplement le vieil homme.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, sincèrement. Tu méritais d'être heureux, avec tous les sacrifices que tu as du faire. Je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer sur ma Terre. Je voulais que tu saches, que ça était un honneur de t'avoir côtoyé… Toi, Nat, Bruce, Tony et Thor… vous m'avez beaucoup inspirés. Et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- Et moi, j'ai été honorée de t'avoir connue, Supergirl. Ton monde a beaucoup de chances de t'avoir. Surtout, ne renonce jamais.

\- Moi, je ne renonce jamais.

\- Ce symbole que tu portes est un vrai symbole d'espoir. Tu sais inspirer espoir et confiance aux autres. Continue comme ça, Supergirl. N'abandonne jamais.

Supergirl lui prit gentiment.

\- Je te le promets.

* * *

Supergirl volait dans les cieux pour atterrir dans une petite maison à San Francisco. Elle atterrit juste devant Scott et Hope Van Dyne. Le couple observa la kryptonienne se poser devant eux avec stupéfaction.

\- Salut Scott, fit Supergirl, toute radieuse. Je voulais vous dire au revoir avant de partir. Je vais pouvoir retourner sur ma Terre.

\- C'est chouette, Kara, bredouilla Scott, encore abasourdi. Euh… Hope, je te présente Kara. Une extra-terrestre. Kara, c'est Hope… ma… c'est ma…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Hope vint à la rencontre de la Fille de Krypton.

\- Je suis Hope Van Dyne.

Supergirl lui serra la main avec gentillesse.

\- Ravie de vous connaître, Hope. Vous pouvez m'appeler Supergirl ! (Elle se tourna vers Scott.) Merci pour tout, Ant-Man !

L'ancien voleur hocha la tête, tandis que Supergirl s'envola dans les cieux, très loin.

Au Wakanda, T'Challa et sa sœur Shuri se tenaient sur un balcon, observant la ville, redevenue telle qu'elle était avant la Décimation. Ils aperçurent Supergirl arriver en volant. Elle leur adressa des signes de courtoisie, ils en firent de même. Puis la kryptonienne disparut dans le ciel en volant.

Elle vola à travers le monde, puis passa à New York, voulant saluer Spider-Man qui se baladait de toiles en toiles dans les rues du Queens.

\- Tu gères, p'tit ! lui lança Supergirl au jeune super-héros.

* * *

Enfin, l'heure du départ avait sonné pour Kara. Elle était revenue vers le complexe des Avengers qui était en reconstruction. Après avoir fait ses adieux à Bruce et à Sam Wilson, elle s'était tournée vers Alex, qui se trouvait devant une brèche interdimensionnelle. Sa sœur lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- Alors, t'es prête à rentrer à la maison ? lui demanda Alex.

\- Ça me fait bizarre, répondit Supergirl hésitante.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle regarda Alex et lui répondit en hochant la tête :

\- Toujours.

Et elles se prirent la main et partirent traverser le portail, qui les emmena jusqu'à Terre – 38.

Lorsque Supergirl et Alex arrivèrent sur leur Terre, elles débarquèrent au beau milieu du DEO. La kryptonienne eut la surprise de voir tous les agents l'accueillir et l'applaudir. Kara fut heureuse de retrouver l'agence sous sa forme normale. Cinq ans plus tôt, le bâtiment était devenu complètement désert… et aujourd'hui, une multitude d'agents se tenaient là et acclamaient Supergirl.

Après avoir salués quelques agents, elle se tourna vers Alex, qui insista d'un hochement de tête, d'aller voler à l'extérieur.

Supergirl s'envola du DEO pour traverser la ville grouillant de vie de National City en volant. Même la ville était redevenue telle qu'elle était. Lorsque des habitants aperçurent la kryptonienne en volant, tous l'acclamèrent et hurlaient le nom de Supergirl avec joie et bonheur.

Elle vola jusqu'au bâtiment de CatCo Worldwide Media. Elle passa devant plusieurs journalistes qui acclamaient son retour et aperçut James Olsen et Lena Luthor, tous les deux réjouis. Ils étaient bien revenus.

Les chaînes d'informations ne parlaient que du retour de la moitié de population et du retour de Supergirl. Alex lui avait appris toute la population de National City était au courant du combat qu'avait fait Supergirl avec les Avengers pour ramener la moitié des êtres vivants.

Supergirl était stupéfaite de pouvoir supporter l'atmosphère de Terre – 38. Alex lui avait expliqué également que Lena Luthor, une fois qu'elle était revenue, avait puisé dans ses ressources de L-Corp pour faire disparaître la kryptonite répandu dans l'atmosphère.

Non seulement, Supergirl avait repris son identité Kara Danvers, mais avait aussi repris son ancien appartement qui était resté à l'abandon pendant cinq ans.

Le soir de son retour, elle se tenait sur son canapé en compagnie d'Alex. Elles se faisaient une soirée entre sœurs. Toutes les deux mangeaient de la glace. Kara était aux anges.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, dit-elle à sa sœur. Être ici avec toi, c'est comme si je n'étais jamais parti. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

\- Et pourtant, tu es là, après cinq ans, s'exclama Alex. Moi, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait cinq ans. Je n'ai pas la même notion du temps que toi.

\- De quoi tu te souviens en fait ?

\- Je me souviens qu'on était au Wakanda, qu'on venait de perdre. Je voyais les wakandais disparaître en cendres. Ensuite, je me rappelle que je me sentais pas bien, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Je me souviens que tu fonçais vers moi, affolée… ensuite… j'étais là… Exactement où je me trouvais dans la forêt, mais toi, tu n'étais plus là, c'était comme si tu avais disparu. Je t'ai cherchée partout dans les bois. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait J'onn, Barry et sa Team. Il y avait aussi Black Panther qui était aussi confus que nous. Ensuite, quelqu'un du Wakanda est venu vers nous pour nous informer qu'on avait disparu pendant cinq ans. Imagine notre choc quand on nous a dit ça. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était toi. J'étais inquiète. Je voulais tout de suite savoir ce que tu étais devenu… Et quand je t'ai vu sur le champ de bataille… À ta façon de me regarder, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu ne m'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Kara était bouleversée et heureuse à la fois.

\- Alex, je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Avant qu'Ant-Man ne revienne du Royaume Quantique, je m'étais résolue à vivre comme un fantôme à travers le Multivers. J'avais renoncé à être Supergirl, même à être Kara Danvers. J'étais devenue juste Kara. Durant toutes ces années, tu étais avec moi tout le temps. Mais c'était vraiment épouvantable ! Si il n'y avait pas eu les Avengers, je serais partie en vrille.

Alex était bouleversée.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as dû traverser, Kara. J'imagine que ça a dû être horrible. Tu es vraiment forte. Si j'avais été à ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable d'avoir la même force et courage que toi.

Kara soupira avant de répondre :

\- Il y a eu des moments où j'ai eu envie d'en finir avec la vie. C'est en pensant à toi, que je n'ai pas renoncé. Parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. Je pensais que la pire chose que je pouvais vivre dans ma vie était la perte de Krypton, et j'ai eu tort. Toute ma vie s'était effondré. Je n'avais plus personne, plus de maison où habiter, plus de Terre, nul part où aller… Il ne me restait plus rien. Alors me retrouver dans mon vieil appartement avec toi, c'est vraiment un miracle.

Alex posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur en la câlinant.

\- Je suis là, maintenant, et je te promets de rester. Sauf si ces foutues Pierres continuent à faire des ravages.

\- Aucun risques. Captain a remis les Pierres à leurs places dans le passé.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons cinq ans à rattraper, toi et moi, répliqua Alex avec un sourire.

\- Je suis presque sûre que je suis physiquement plus âgée que toi, maintenant. Cela fait cinq ans pour moi, déclara Kara.

Alex haussa un sourcils avant de se retourner pour s'appuyer contre le canapé.

\- Non. Tu es ma petite sœur, et tu seras toujours ma petite sœur, rétorqua-t-elle. Et honnêtement, je ne trouve pas que tu as tellement changée par rapport à moi. Non, tu es exactement comme dans mes souvenirs.

\- Super, je me sentirai pas vieille comme ça !

Les deux sœurs rirent, puis prirent chacune une gorgée de leurs glaces. Et Kara parut à nouveau triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alex.

\- Je pensais à Tony, et à Natasha… Ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver tout l'univers. J'ai passé cinq ans avec Nat… Elle était comme moi, anéantie, brisée… Elle voulait tout essayer pour sauver l'univers… Si seulement elle était là pour voir ça… Peut-être que si j'avais été là…

Alex posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Kara, tu n'es pas Dieu. Dans une guerre, quelle qu'elle soit, il y a toujours des victimes. Et tu ne peux pas empêcher ça. Supergirl est capable de sauver le monde, mais elle ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Personne ne peut empêcher les tragédies de se produire, c'est la vie.

\- Elle était devenue comme une sœur pour moi. Ne le prends pas mal, Alex, tu seras toujours ma sœur, et jamais Nat n'a pris ta place, mais… on était devenues vraiment très proches.

À la grande surprise de Kara, Alex conserva son sourire. Elle n'était pas choquée d'apprendre que Natasha était devenue proche d'une sœur pour Supergirl.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que Nat ait été là pour toi… Comme pour Bruce et Captain… Si elle était ici, je lui dirais : « Merci Natasha, d'avoir été là pour ma sœur en mon absence. » Je la remercie du fond du cœur. Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste pour elle, Kara. Natasha s'est sacrifiée, c'était son choix à elle. Comme pour Tony Stark, lui aussi a fait son choix de se sacrifier, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Ils l'ont tous les deux fais pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs actes. Ils ont fais ce choix eux-mêmes, en sachant très bien ce qu'il en adviendrait. Et je crois que la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'Iron-Man et Nat auraient voulus.

Kara était touchée par ce que sa sœur lui disait. Et elle sortit une enveloppe qu'elle avait gardé soigneusement en elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avant de quitter la Terre des Avengers, Clint Barton m'a donné cette lettre. Elle vient de Nat. Elle avait écrit ça avant qu'on tente le voyage dans le temps. Sur Vormir, avant qu'elle ne sauta dans le vide, elle avait donné cette lettre à Clint en lui demandant de me la remettre.

\- Natasha t'a écrit une lettre ? Tu ne l'as pas encore lu ?

\- Non.

Alex posa sa glace sur la table et regarda sa sœur avec tendresse.

\- Si tu veux, on la regarde ensemble.

Kara hocha la tête et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle y reconnut l'écriture de Natasha Romanoff sur la lettre.

_Kara_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est ce que je ne serais probablement plus là pour te dire ça. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour moi. Tu m'as donné tant de choses qui m'ont poussés à rester forte. Avant les Avengers, je n'avais rien du tout, je n'étais personne. Clint m'a donné de l'amitié… Ensuite, il y a eu Steve et les autres, bien sûr… mais toi, Kara, tu m'as donné de l'espoir, une raison de me battre. Si toi, un être aussi puissant pouvant tout perdre même en soi-même, pouvais se relever et se dire chaque jour de continuer à se battre, de continuer à avancer, alors je le pouvais aussi. Tu m'as raconté ton histoire, ta vie sur ta Terre, et ça m'a motivée à ne jamais renoncer. Grâce aux Avengers, et même à toi, j'ai su qu'il y avait de bonnes personnes dans l'univers ou le Multivers pour toi. J'ai aussi appris que je pouvais être une de ces bonnes personnes. Et pendant cinq ans, je me suis battue pour devenir ce genre de personne._

_J'ignore si on réussira à sauver ce monde, mais j'ai foi en toi, Kara. Comme j'ai foi en nos amis Avengers. Et je sais qu'avec toi avec eux, on a une chance de gagner. Quel qu'en soit l'issue de notre plan, promets-moi de toujours rester Supergirl. Car elle représente l'espoir. Supergirl est cet espoir._

_Sois Supergirl, Kara. Et ne renonce jamais._

_Avec toute mon affection, Natasha Romanoff._

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent pendant un moment sans dire un mot. Puis, Alex brisa le silence avec une voix émue :

\- Elle t'aimait vraiment pour qu'elle t'écrive ça.

Kara eut les larmes aux yeux en regardant la lettre.

\- Merci Nat. Tu vas vraiment me manquer. Et je te promets de ne jamais renoncer.

\- Si tu veux, on n'a qu'à porter un toast, suggéra Alex en levant un verre de vin rouge. À Nat et à Tony Stark… Iron-Man. Ces deux héros.

Kara réprima ses sanglots et leva son verre, rejoignit celui de sa sœur.

\- À Nat et à Iron-Man.

Elles firent toucher leurs verres puis les reposèrent.

\- Nat n'est pas la seule personne à qui tu as donner de l'espoir, lui dit gentiment Alex. Tu m'en as donnée à moi aussi.

\- Je suis Supergirl. Plus jamais je ne serais juste Kara. Aujourd'hui, c'est Kara Danvers et Supergirl, déclara fièrement sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien se passer pour nous ?

Kara hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

* * *

*** Merci à ****jetblack1979****pour m'avoir donné cette idée de rencontre entre les Gardiens de la Galaxie et des Légendes de Demain.**


	14. Post Credits Scene

**Salut, pour conclure cette histoire je vous offre cette courte scène.**

* * *

**Post Credits Scene**

Comme ils se l'étaient promis y a cinq ans, Flash et Supergirl discutaient tranquillement de leurs vies autour d'un Big Belly Burgers. Ils avaient même invités plusieurs Avengers dont Professeur Hulk, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes et Ant-Man, et aussi Wong.

Ils découvraient les joies de déguster la nourriture d'une autre Terre dans une partie du complexe des Avengers qui était encore en réparation.

\- Un bon Big Belly Burgers ! s'exclama Supergirl en savourant son repas. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus mangé.

\- Ce truc s'appelle comme ça ? s'étonna Sam.

\- C'est vraiment appétissant, ajouta Professeur Hulk. Je devrais demander à mon restaurant la recette de votre… Big Belly Burgers.

\- C'est ce que j'aime le plus sur ma Terre, répondit Flash.

\- Jamais je n'ai mangé quelque chose d'aussi savoureux ! s'exclama Wong.

\- Savoureux ? Le mot est faible, ajouta Ant-Man, surexcité. Ce burgers est vraiment délicieux. Et même plus encore. Je devrais peut-être voyager dans le Multivers.

\- Une seule Terre me suffit, expliqua Bucky.

\- C'est formidable que nous ayons pu vous rencontrer, Barry et toi, expliqua Bruce en souriant. Vous allez nous manquer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, les gars, les rassura Flash avec un sourire. Mon ami Cisco vous a offert des appareils qui vous permettront de venir chez nous.

\- Si jamais d'autres menaces extra-terrestres pourraient revenir dans votre monde, on sera toujours là pour vous aider, ajouta Supergirl.

\- Merci, ça me rassure, répondit Scott en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son repas.

\- Merci pour le Big Belly Burgers, répondit Wong en mangeant.

\- Oui, merci infiniment, répondit Sam en souriant.

\- Pour nous aussi, ça été formidable de vous avoir rencontrés, les gars, répondit Supergirl en souriant tristement.

\- Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons, s'empressa de dire Flash.

\- Et j'espère que ça ne sera pas pour une nouvelle crise, répondit la kryptonienne avec une grimace.

Plus loin d'eux, un étrange individu les observait en silence, avec un énorme livre dans les bras. Il s'agissait de Mar Novu alias le Moniteur. Totalement neutre, il observa la bande de héros, puis finit par disparaître à travers un portail.

* * *

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! Ainsi s'achève cette fic crossover mélangeant l'histoire d'Endgame avec nos héros d'Arrowverse. Ça me tenait vraiment à cœur de réaliser cette histoire. Je suis ravi de l'avoir fait !**

**Dès que j'ai vu Avengers Endgame pour la première fois en avant-première, j'ai immédiatement eu mon histoire avec Kara et Oliver en tête !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**

**Si vous avez des suggestions d'histoires de crossovers avec Supergirl ou Arrow ou Flash avec Avengers, je suis preneur !**

**À bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**


End file.
